


Говорят, все проходит... кроме одиночества.

by Vodolej



Series: Прощайся с детством, всяк сюда входящий (с) [2]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Noir, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Drug Use, F/M, Group Sex, Injury, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бегун тонет в одиночестве.<br/>Его брат, Даффи Дак, относительно счастлив в чокнутых отношениях, а у Бегуна личная жизнь не складывается и вообще - жизнь идет под откос. А тут еще и этот коп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говорят, все проходит... кроме одиночества.

_ Мазохизм — извращение, которое заключается в причинении боли себе, хотя для этого гораздо лучше подходят другие. (с) _

_  
...проснешься ты рано, почувствуешь - странно,  
ушли твои раны, ушли твои шрамы, порезы и драмы,  
все те, ножевые.  
мы тут  
мы живые. (с) _

 

Один из кондиционеров барахлил, переключаясь то на жуткий холод, то безжалостно поджаривая всех проходящих мимо. Сильвестр, намотав на голову майку и вооружившись фонариком и отверткой, залез на лестницу, снял кожух и принялся ковыряться в кондиционерьих внутренностях, периодически ругаясь и утирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.   
  
\- …и сверну его тощую шею, - кровожадно пропыхтел Койот.  
Штанга в его руках ритмично поднималась и опускалась. Багз слушал сочувственно. Вернее, он удерживал на лице сочувствующее выражение, хотя мыслями был далеко. Своих проблем хватало.  
  
\- Ты нихрена не слушаешь, - проницательно заметил Койот.  
Он поставил штангу на держатели, сел и утер влажную шею полотенцем. Белая майка, видавшая и лучшие времена, промокла насквозь и прилипла к телу, сквозь нее просвечивались черные волосы на груди и животе. Когда кондиционер в очередной раз выплюнул порцию холодного ветра, а Сильвестр в очередной раз цветисто выругался, соски у Койота отвердели, и он рассеянно потер их ладонью.   
  
\- Я слушаю, - соврал Багз, шустро перебирая ногами на беговой дорожке. – Ты в очередной раз жалуешься на мифического рыжика.   
\- Я не жалуюсь! – рассердился Койот. – Я хочу его удавить. А еще я хочу его поймать, но этот сучонок всегда сбегает быстрее, чем я успеваю добраться до него.  
Его некрасивое лицо с широкими скулами и кривым, перебитым носом, исказилось в недоброй гримасе. Он посмотрел на Багза, поежился и вздохнул.  
\- Ну да, конечно, тебе же похеру.  
\- Да нет, - неуверенно ответил Банни. – Просто…   
\- О, а эту песню я могу спеть лучше тебя! – фыркнул Койот, укладываясь обратно на лавку.  
Он сделал нарочито глупое лицо и забубнил себе под нос дурацки-влюбленным, тонким и противным голоском:  
\- Ах, Даффи, у-у, Даффи…  
\- Да пошел ты! – обиделся Багз. – Мы вообще расстались.  
\- В который раз? – спокойно спросил Сильвестр, пытаясь прикрепить кожух обратно. – По плану или внепланово?  
Он слез, отодвинул лестницу и подошел поближе. Койот, ухмыляясь, хлопнул его по ладони.   
\- Вообще, - ответил Банни, пытаясь выглядеть равнодушным. – Все кончено.  
\- В какой же раз я это слышу? – задумался вслух Койот.  
\- Я считал, - авторитетно заметил Сильвестр. – Шестой раз за месяц.  
  
\- Что, блядь, с ним не так? – вздохнул Багз. – Он же… он ведь моральный урод, но мои друзья почему-то на его стороне. И вообще…  
\- Что вообще? – спросил Койот, заинтересовавшись.  
Сильвестр надавил пальцем на штангу, вроде и легко, но на самом деле нажимал будь здоров. Койот попытался его лягнуть, но промахнулся.  
\- Лола даже сказала, чтобы я не показывался ей на глаза, - Багз сморщил нос. – Это моя сестра-то!  
\- Слушай, Багзи, - Сильвестр помялся и убрал руки. – Мы твои друзья, конечно…  
\- Да? Незаметно! – буркнул Багз.  
\- … но ты ведешь себя как козел порой, - закончил Койот. – Нет, правда. Дак, разумеется, ебанутый…  
\- … да как и все мы, - кивнул Сильвестр, расправляя майку.  
\- …ага, - Койот кивнул. – И если он попадется однажды – я его покрывать не буду и вытаскивать не стану, но он вроде неплохой парень. А ты ведешь себя с ним…  
\- Словно он грязь под ногами, - безжалостно и честно сказал Сильвестр. – Я вообще не понимаю, почему он тебя терпит. Без обид, Багз.  
\- Да вы хуже, чем долбанный кружок кройки и шитья! – обиделся Банни. – Идите нахер оба! В жопу вашу интервенцию!  
Он остановил беговую дорожку, нервно схватил бутылку с водой с подставки и ушел в раздевалку.  
  
\- Психует, - покачал головой Койот, вернув штангу на место.   
\- Заслужил, - холодно ответил Сильвестр. – Не стану я ему потакать, только потому, что в детстве мы одну шмаль курили.   
\- Хорошую шмаль, - вздохнул Койот. - Сейчас такой не найдешь, все дерьмо какое-то…  
Сильвестр кивнул.  
\- Не поймал рыжика?  
\- Не поймал он никого, - угрюмо буркнул подошедший Багз.   
Он был мрачнее тучи и взъерошен, уши торчали сильнее обычного – Банни на нервах похудел, хоть и не замечал этого.   
  
\- Я вообще не могу понять, зачем тебе какой-то мальчишка, - задумчиво сказал Сильвестр. – Ты его выебать, что ли, хочешь?  
Койот презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Было бы что ебать, - сказал он, набычившись. – Просто достал, блядь, понимаете? Куда ни вызовут – торчат эти гребанные рыжие бровки. И пялится на меня дерзко. А я, блядь, офицер вообще-то, а не хуйло какое! Представляете?  
\- Представляем, - вздохнул Багз. – Не хуйло.  
Койот посмотрел на него подозрительно, словно ожидал насмешки, но Банни приуныл и потеребил полотенце.  
\- Надо позвонить Даффи, - сказал он неохотно. – Да?  
\- Ты у нас разрешения спрашиваешь, что ли? – осведомился Сильвестр, вскинув густые брови. – Я думал, что ты уже большой мальчик, но раз так…  
Банни выругался сквозь зубы, грязно и тягуче, позволив своему трущобному детству ненадолго проступить сквозь приобретенный лоск   
  
\- Что думаешь, офицер? – развеселился Сильвестр. – Позволим нашей зайке сделать один звонок?  
Зубы у Сильвестра были сильно сколоты в драках, но он даже не думал их восстанавливать. Койот, вдруг совершенно отвлеченно и не к месту, подумал, что это для них – бывших трущобников, в улыбке Сильвестра нет ничего особенного, а вот обычного человека такая улыбка парализует на раз.   
\- Департамент разрешает вам один звонок, - поддакнул Койот. – Законом это не запрещается. Тебе нужен адвокат?  
\- Придурки долбанутые, - буркнул Багз, порозовев, и снова ушел в раздевалку.   
Койот посмотрел ему вслед, на торчащие под серой футболкой лопатки, острые, словно обрезки крыльев.   
  
\- Если я еще когда-нибудь так вляпаюсь – дай мне в морду, - попросил он почти серьезно. – Жалко выглядит.  
\- Непременно, - Сильвестр кивнул с самым серьезным видом. – Могу прямо сейчас, для профилактики.  
Койот фыркнул и посмотрел на пустующий ринг, откуда только что ушли боксеры.  
\- Ну пошли.  
Ему хотелось сорвать на ком-то злость, нехорошую, переполняющую, словно шипучка, в которую бросили «ментос». Гребанный рыжик выводил его из равновесия своими золотистыми веснушками и голубыми глазками, пустыми, как зеркало, в котором нет отражения. Почему-то хотелось двинуть кулаком по тонким бледным губам, размазать кровь, сделать их яркими. Но Койот уже это проходил – и закончилось все так дерьмово… дерьмовей некуда.  
Он покрутил обручальное кольцо на пальце и заметил, что оно крутится достаточно свободно. Он тоже похудел за последнее время, еще бы – работа собачья, беготня и грязь.   
  
Койот перебрался через ограждение и поймал капу, брошенную Сильвестром. Натянул перчатки, поправил шнуровку и внимательно посмотрел на Сильвестра - тот испытывающе смотрел в ответ, едва заметно улыбаясь и поправляя перчатки. Сильвестр вообще почти всегда выглядел так, словно все на свете его забавляло. Койот знал, что у Сильвестра просто была надорвана губа: шрам стал незаметен, но чуть приподнимал край рта, искажая кошачье лицо в вечной полуухмылочке.   
  
Багз в раздевалке трепался по телефону – и, судя по раздраженному голосу и высокому тону, перемирием там и не пахло.

 

 

 

 

***

  
\- Перестань мучить мою гитару! – взмолился Бегун. – Даф, прекрати. Просто перестань!  
Даффи грустно взглянул на него и послушно отложил гитару. Потом вытянулся и заложил руки за голову, черная майка задралась, открыв его впалый живот с широкой лункой пупка и старыми розовыми шрамами. Бегун, подумав, отложил джойстик и сел на край кровати.  
\- Может, у тебя температура?  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Даффи. – Я просто тоскую. И я же тебя с ним так и не познакомил.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - Бегун пожал плечами. – Кажется, этот парень - настоящая скотина, а я не горю желанием сводить такие знакомства. У меня полкафедры говнюков, так что обойдусь, спасибочки.  
Даффи кривовато улыбнулся, показав краешек белых зубов и острый, чуть развернутый клык. Он хотел было снова взяться за гитару, но Бегун сообразительно убрал ее подальше, под кровать.  
  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты будешь так… - признался Бегун, схватив джойстик и снова запустив игрушку.   
Даффи посмотрел на него с немым вопросом, потыкал пальцем в ребра. Глаза у него были темные-темные, в них плясали крошечные отражения лампочки.  
\- Где ты – и где душевные страдания? – Бегун улыбнулся.  
\- Иди ты, - беззлобно сказал Даффи. – У меня очень много душевных страданий. Я вообще, блядь, тонкая натура, понял?  
\- Нда? – Бегун все-таки отбросил джойстик, сообразив, что поиграть ему не дадут.   
Он прошелся по комнате, переступая через разбросанные тряпки и тарелки с присохшими остатками еды, распахнул окно, запуская солнечный свет.   
\- Никогда не замечал.  
\- Это потому что ты бестолковая мелочь, блядь, - буркнул Даффи.  
Он сел и поскреб пятерней короткие волосы.  
  
\- Малой, пошли покатаемся? – спросил Даффи безо всякого перехода. – Давай, поехали? Нефиг тебе тут киснуть.  
\- Киснешь тут ты, - твердо сказал Бегун. – А я готовлюсь к зачету, Даф.  
\- Поготовишься потом, - рассеянно сказал Даффи, схватил куртку и принялся шарить по карманам, выуживая то презерватив в упаковке, то фантик от конфеты, то патроны разного калибра. Наконец он нашел ключи и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Бегун собирался отказаться, но передумал: в таком состоянии Даффи мог гонять, как ненормальный – еще разобьется или куда-нибудь влезет. С младшим братом на загривке он был как-то… осторожнее. Чувствовал ответственность, наверное.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Бегун. – С тебя потом обед где-нибудь, и вернешь меня обратно. Мне, правда, надо готовиться.  
\- Какой ты пиздец нудный, - скривился Даффи, подбрасывая и ловя ключи.  
\- Когда ты в очередной раз поймешь пулю, как идиот - пиздецки скучный и жалкий я буду ее доставать! – возразил Бегун. – Так что в твоих интересах, чтобы я лучше учился. Ага?  
Даффи открыл рот, постоял так секунду, но не придумал, что возразить, только отмахнулся и пошел к двери. Бегун торжествующе улыбнулся.  
Вообще, он даже обрадовался тому, что Даф ожил. Тот был сам не свой с тех пор, как связался с Банни. Бегун заочно ненавидел этого ебучего парня, от которого были одни проблемы.  
  
Бегун схватил рюкзак, проверил кармашки и удовлетворенно кивнул – защита была на месте. Он перетянул отросшие волосы лиловой банданой и спустился вниз. Даффи бросил ему шлем и принялся колдовать вокруг своего обожаемого байка. Проверял жучки и взрывчатку, наверное. Бегун считал это некой паранойей, но блядь, Даффи-то и был не баристой, наверное, он знал, что делает.  
  
\- Садись, малой, - пригласил Даффи. – Карета подана.  
Он увидел рюкзак с роликовыми коньками и ухмыльнулся. Бегун натянул шлем, запрыгнул сзади и обхватил Даффи за пояс. Даффи водил как бог – как чокнутый кровожадный божок какого-нибудь дикого племени. Он плевать хотел на то, что подрезает других и создает аварийные ситуации на дороге. Бегун поражался – как его еще не пришибли и не размазали по бетону. Он сам едва дышал от восторга и блаженного ужаса, от которого шевелились волосы.   
Пожалуй… если думать о смерти, - а Бегун о ней думать не очень любил, - но если все-таки думать, наверное, он хотел бы умереть так - держась за брата и на огромной скорости. Чтобы сразу, и сладко, и безумно быстро.   
  
\- Приехали! – объявил Даффи, заглушив байк.  
На роллердроме не было никого, кроме них двоих. Вообще, это был даже не роллердром, а заброшенный аэропорт. И, в общем-то, даже не аэропорт, а заброшенная взлетная дорожка, которая раскрошилась и поросла живучей травой. Длинная полоса битого бетона в чистом поле.   
Уже потом всякие парни, которых тошнило от вездесущей безопасности и подстраховки, натащили сюда железок и сварили конструкции, накрыв их сверху настилом. Про это место знало не очень много людей, но обычно тут кто-нибудь да был, а сегодня, видимо, повезло.  
  
\- Вперед! - скомандовал Даффи. – Вали, в общем, и я тоже погоняю.  
\- Шею себе не сверни, - посоветовал Бегун.  
\- Ага, - легкомысленно ответил Даффи. – И ты тоже, малой.  
Бегун вытащил из рюкзака пластинки защиты и аккуратно сложенные коньки.  
  
Даффи катался на другой полосе. Бегун иногда успевал заметить его лицо – напряженное и хмурое. Даффи, конечно, шлем снял, придурок. Бегун ощутил просто жгучую ненависть к Багзу Банни – тот каким-то образом пробился к сердцу его брата, разбил его, еще и наплевал вдогонку. Если бы Бегун мог – он бы разбил Банни физиономию, относительно симпатичную, скуластую, с немного торчащими ушами.   
  
Бегун видел фотографию – она стояла у Даффи в спальне, возле кровати, в стеклянной рамке. Потом фотография исчезла, Бегун совершенно случайно нашел ее под кроватью, в осколках и обломках рамки. Фотография была цела, наверное, Даффи забыл про нее. Бегун хотел разорвать ее, но не решился. У Даффи все было сложно с этим ебучим парнем, возможно, не стоило торопиться. Потом Бегун забыл, а когда точно решил выбросить эту гребанную фотку – та исчезла, видимо, Даффи ее все-таки нашел.  
  
Бегун разогнался, деревянный настил послушно ложился под колеса. Скорость и огромный купол синего неба над головой, - и под ногами иногда, - как обычно его успокоили. Он перестал переживать за брата, голова очистилась – и туда сразу полезли другие мысли, тоже неприятные.  
Он принялся вспоминать того копа с синими глазами, с острым, хищным носом и густыми, сросшимися бровями. Бегун всей кожей ощущал опасность, исходившую от людей – так вот, этот парень буквально потрескивал, словно электрическая будка. Даффи иногда посмеивался и называл Бегуна протеем – за белую кожу, которая никогда не загорала, а сразу обгорала до розовых лохмотьев. И еще за эту сверхчувствительность к плохим парням.  
Даффи, к счастью, не знал о некой папке на запароленном ноутбуке. Папка тоже была под паролем. Бегун думал даже закинуть под пароль каждое тематическое видео, но потом решил, что это чересчур. В общем, с плохими парнями все было не так просто.   
  
Бегун знал, что коп его ненавидит, и даже знал за что – Бегун, в отличие от безобидного протея, провоцировал этого мужика каждый раз, как видел. Сам не мог понять, зачем – но остановиться не мог. В последний раз он сложил губы бантиком и отправил воздушный поцелуй. Глаза у копа на секунду расширились и вспыхнули. Он стиснул челюсти и шагнул было в его сторону, - Бегун страшно испугался, - но того задержали, а Бегун смылся. Он не был идиотом, знал, что однажды доиграется и получит по физиономии. Хотелось надеяться, что не насмерть – тогда можно будет натравить на мужика Даффи.  
И Бегуну было вовсе не стыдно использовать брата для подобных дел. Даффи его с пяти лет защищал, даже когда сам был черноволосым, пухлогубым малышом со сжатыми кулаками.  
  
Бегун вдруг сообразил, что не слышит рева байка. Он закончил трюк, сделав в воздухе сальто, и остановился на краю трека. Даффи стоял внизу и смотрел на него, улыбаясь и щурясь от солнца. Его широкий крупный нос сморщился от улыбки. Бегун тоже заулыбался – он был рад видеть Даффи таким… как раньше, как обычно.   
\- Молодец, хуле, - крикнул снизу Даффи. – Поехали, малой.  
Бегун кивнул и оттолкнулся: высота сразу ударила ему в лицо, воздух стал упругим, в ушах загудело, Бегун сгруппировался, тело само приняло нужную форму, без участия сознания.  
\- Красавчик! – гордо сказал Даффи, словно это он учил Бегуна.   
Вдобавок схватил в охапку и принялся тискать, содрал шлем и бандану, и растрепал рыжие волосы. 

\- Выкладывай, - требовательно сказал Даффи, когда они завалились в ближайшую забегаловку и устроились за столиком у окна.   
\- А? – невнятно спросил Бегун, пытаясь заглотить сэндвич и не облиться кетчупом.   
\- Ты меня за идиота держишь? – ласково спросил Даффи. – Что там у тебя?  
Бегун вздохнул и задумался. Его иногда поражало и даже пугало – насколько внимательным был Даф. За его простоватой внешностью и идиотскими манерами скрывался острый аналитический ум.   
Если бы Бегун знал, насколько его мнение о Даффи совпадает с мнением Багза Банни – он бы психанул, но он не знал.  
  
\- Ты мог бы найти одного копа? – спросил Бегун, стесняясь. – Конкретного копа?  
Даффи посерьезнел.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он, склонив голову набок.  
Бегун молчал. Он и сам не знал – зачем. Наверное, хотел узнать, как зовут этого парня. И все равно не понимал – зачем это ему.  
\- Ох, блядь, - простонал Даффи. – Коп, серьезно? Из всех вокруг – коп?  
\- Что коп? – Бегун заморгал, он собирался разыграть невинность, но поймал скептический взгляд Даффи и сник.  
\- То, что это парень, тебя не смущает?  
\- Да я про тебя все сразу знал, пидормот ты мелкий, - бесцеремонно ответил Даффи. – Про себя не знал, а про тебя – да. Но коп? Малой, может, не надо?  
\- Он не похож на копа, - пытаясь защититься, ответил Бегун. – Он еще больше похож на бандита, чем ты!  
\- О-о, еще лучше! – простонал Даффи.  
Он отодвинулся и натянул куртку на голову, закрыв лицо. Из-под крутки донеслись горькие и надрывные рыдания.  
\- Даффи, перестань, - захихикал Бегун, оглядываясь. Никто не обращал на них внимания.   
\- Все пропа-а-ало! – под курткой зарыдали еще громче и горше.   
Бегун постучал костяшками пальцев по голове под черной кожей куртки. Даффи захрюкал и перестал дурачиться. Волосы у него растрепались, глаза сияли желтыми фонариками.  
  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Что за легавый? Как зовут?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Бегун  
Даффи почесал подбородок.  
\- А фамилия?  
\- Тоже не знаю, - сознался Бегун, почувствовав себя дураком.  
Даффи посмотрел на него удивленно.  
\- Прекрасно, и кого мне искать? Брюса Уиллиса?  
\- Ты попробуешь найти? – обрадовался Бегун. – У тебя же связи!  
\- Среди копов – связей нет, - отрезал Даффи, пренебрежительно поморщившись.  
В этот момент он был стопроцентно похож на обычного уличного бандита. Если бы Бегун не видел его в черной мантии и шапочке, с дипломом во вспотевших руках – он бы никогда не поверил, что это уличное отребье умеет хотя бы грамотно писать.  
\- У Багза были, - задумчиво сказал Даффи. - У него какие-то кореша в департаменте...  
Он тут же помрачнел, и Бегун помрачнел тоже.   
\- Ладно, как-нибудь справлюсь сам, - сказал он преувеличенно бодро. – Забей, Даф.  
Даффи кривовато улыбнулся, грустно.  
  
\- А где ты нашел этого своего копа? – спросил он с легким интересом.  
\- На вызовах встречаемся, - Бегун отмахнулся. – Я же напросился у Скруджа на самые грязные вызовы, туда никто не хочет ехать. И этот парень тоже там всегда бывает.  
\- Вообще-то, это не очень хорошо, - задумчиво сказал Даффи. – У тебя хоть оправдание есть, а с ним что не так?  
\- Ты так говоришь, – оскорбился Бегун, – словно я какой-то гребаный извращенец, который получает удовольствие от кровищи и говнища!  
\- А ты получаешь? – хмыкнул Даффи, бросив в него картошкой фри.  
\- Нет!  
\- Ну и ладно, - Даффи миролюбиво выставил ладони. – А что тебе не дает подойти и узнать, как зовут эту твою легавую дворняжку?   
Бегун задумался. Он не знал, как пояснить, что сразу получит по шее, а не визитку с телефоном. Пришлось бы слишком далеко раскручивать весь этот закрутившийся клубок, а Бегун и сам не мог понять, как все завертелось. Сначала он увидел этого страшного, опасного мужика, потом встретился с ним взглядом – и как это переросло в воздушный поцелуйчик и его горячее желание что-нибудь узнать об этом парне?  
  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Даффи, которым внимательно за ним наблюдал. – Слушай, я даже не знаю, как тебе помочь. Ты хоть что-нибудь о нем знаешь? Звание? Приметы?  
\- Высокий, немного седой, самую малость, - принялся перечислять Бегун. – Глаза синие.  
\- Седой? – тут же разволновался Даффи. – Малой, ему сколько лет-то?  
\- Может, тридцать, может, чуть больше, - предположил Бегун. – Он молодой, просто рано седеет. Коп же.  
Даффи вздохнул и потер ладонями лицо.   
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Ты снова втравливаешь меня в какую-то херню, но ладно.   
\- Я втравливаю? – оскорбился Бегун. – Это ты всегда меня втравливал! А я потом зашиваю тебя, как ебаная портниха!  
\- Хуиха, - буркнул Даффи.   
Он допил кофе и поднял руку, подзывая официантку.  
  
\- Малой, - вдруг сказал он, когда вернул Бегуна к дому. – А пойдешь со мной в клуб?  
Лицо у Бегуна вытянулось.  
\- Ну, после твоего гребаного зачета? – торопливо поправился Даффи. – Ты же никуда не ходишь, ботан. Хочешь развеяться?  
Бегун молча смотрел на него, пиная колесо байка, потом вздохнул.  
\- Дай угадаю, ты говоришь о «Красках и Чернилах», да?  
\- Да хороший клуб, - тут же принялся оправдываться Даффи. – Может, тебе понравится.   
\- Нет, - отрезал Бегун. – Мне там точно не понравится.  
\- Пожалуйста, малой, - попросил Даффи.   
\- Тебе повод нужен? – догадался Бегун. – Ты собираешься устроить там драку и поскандалить, а я тебе нужен, чтобы красиво прийти, да?  
Даффи сжал губы.  
  
\- Тебе теперь нужен повод устроить драку? – восхитился Бегун. – Даффи, давай ты не будешь впутывать меня, ладно? Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к большим скоплениям людей.  
\- Так я буду рядом, - упрямо сказал Даффи. – Я ж тебя одного не оставлю.  
Бегун вздохнул.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, - и не уговаривай меня. Тебе тоже на пользу пойдет, если ты там появляться не будешь, поверь мне.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Клуб «Краски и Чернила» оказался совершенно не таким, как Бегун себе представлял. Он думал, что будет темно, тесно и как-то менее… цивилизованно.   
  
Клуб больше всего походил на какое-то ретро а-ля пятидесятые. Бегун замер, раскрыв рот, заглядевшись на красотку на сцене. Красотка пела с придыханием, почти лаская микрофон пухлыми губами. Розовое платье обтягивало ее фигуру так, что у Бегуна едва не потекли слюни.   
\- Это его сестра, - негромко сказал Даффи.   
Бегун присмотрел и понял – личико красотки вовсе не показалось ему знакомым, он действительно уже его видел, только в мужской версии, на злополучной фотографии. Красотка как раз развернулась к ним, песня не оборвалась ни на секунду, но Красотка едва заметно кивнула Даффи и тут же отвернулась.   
Даффи ухмыльнулся, схватил Бегуна за локоть и потащил к диванчикам.  
  
\- Красивая, - задумчиво сказал Бегун. – Ты правда с ней спал?   
\- Ага, - Даффи кивнул. – Неоднократно.  
\- Вы поэтому разошлись с, ну…? – осторожно поинтересовался Бегун.  
Вообще-то он был целиком и полностью на стороне своего брата, но впервые почувствовал некое сомнение. Трахать сестер своих партнеров – это не очень-то правильно, а Даффи вполне мог отчудить что-то такое.   
\- Что? – рассеянно спросил Даффи, открывая бутылку с вином. – А, нет, он любил смотреть.   
Голова у Бегуна на секунду пошла кругом. Он не слишком интересовался подробностями личной жизни Даффи, но это уже ни в какие рамки не влезало. На нормальность это никак не походило.  
Он рассеянно взялся за бокал. Даффи снисходительно потрепал его по голове и вдруг улыбнулся широко, показав белые зубы.   
  
\- Привет, крошка, - сказал он ласково.  
Красотка со сцены села ему на колени, обвила за шею и горячо расцеловала в щеки и нос. Бегун вдруг ощутил жгучую зависть к своему брату – у которого были пусть и несчастливая, но большая любовь, и приключения, и вот такие девчонки целовали его с искренней радостью.  
\- Вообще-то ты в черном списке, - сказала Красотка. – Но я велела, чтобы тебя пускали. Багз рехнется от злости, а я не хочу пропустить это шоу.  
Даффи ухмыльнулся и чуть повернул девушку в сторону Бегуна.  
\- Мой младший брат, - сказал он гордо. – Малой, это Лола.  
\- Боже, какой рыжик! – ахнула Лола.  
По крайней мере, хоть одно желание Бегуна сбылось – Лола моментально забыла про Даффи и принялась тискать его и прижимать к груди, словно мягкую игрушку.   
  
\- Какой он заинька! – проговорила она плотоядно. – Как тебя зовут, миленький?  
\- Бегун, - тут же сказал Даффи, наблюдающий за ними почти с отеческой гордостью.  
\- Это что за имя? – удивилась Лола.  
\- Какое есть, - промямлил Бегун, Лола давила упругой грудью ему на горло, а отстраниться он стеснялся.   
\- Просто душка, - сказала она, облизывая накрашенные алые губы. – Даффи, почему ты раньше его не приводил?  
\- Наверное, потому что он мелкий еще, - Даффи пожал плечами.  
\- Наконец-то, он тебя показал, - удовлетворенно сказала Лола. – Он много о тебе рассказывал, да все намеками.  
Бегун покраснел, ему стало приятно, даже в груди потеплело. Он сел уверенней и вдруг столкнулся взглядом с чудовищно страшным человеком. Страшилище стояло спокойно, неподалеку, и смотрело в ответ вполне доброжелательно, но Бегун едва не уполз вглубь дивана.  
\- Привет, мужик! – обрадовался Даффи и пожал руку Страшилищу. – Как жизнь?  
  
\- Первый раз у нас? – тихо спросила Лола, которую этот обмен любезностями совершенно не заинтересовал.  
Бегун кивнул. Лола с любопытством всмотрелась в его лицо.  
\- Вы же не похожи, - сказала она с легким удивлением.   
\- Мы не родные, - признался Бегун. – Совсем-совсем не родные, мой батя женился на его маме, так что мы вроде братья, но не по крови.   
\- Даже так! – удивилась она. – И что, вы дружите?  
\- Он мой лучший друг, - твердо ответил Бегун. – Он меня вырастил.  
\- Какой душечка! – снова вздохнула Лола и поцеловала его в щеку, потерлась скулой так, словно хотела стереть веснушки. – Мне надо идти обратно и выступать.  
Она умчалась, забрав с собой Страшилище, но оставив аромат духов, цветочный и сладкий.  
  
\- Ты не смотри, что цыпочка, - посоветовал Даффи, - она отличная девчонка.   
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Надо было раньше вас познакомить, - сказал он с досадой в голосе. – Я просто не знал, что все выйдет так, ну и не спешил.  
Бегун хотел его утешить, но тут увидел еще знакомые лица и осекся. Даффи, сидящий рядом, на секунду перестал дышать, его лицо опасно заострилось, стало звериным и азартным, готовым к скандалу. Бегун мельком отметил заочно знакомые уши и светлые волосы Багза Банни, и тут же сфокусировался на синих глазах, которых тут быть просто не могло, но они были.  
  
\- Это он! – выдохнул он, дергая Даффи за куртку.  
\- Это он! – тут же сказал синеглазый коп, который сейчас на копа совсем не походил. Формы на нем не было, а была белая рубашка, закатанная на рукавах и открывающая и крепкие загорелые руки, и грудь, поросшую темными волосами.  
  
\- Кто? Что? – немного обалдело спросил Даффи.   
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – с холодной яростью спросил Багз Банни. – Тебе запрещено приходить!  
\- Ах ты мелкая мразь! – перебил его спутник. – Ты уже и сюда пробрался, гаденыш? Привет, Даффи. Как жизнь, мужик?  
\- Привет, Койот, - машинально ответил Даффи, потом посмотрел на съежившегося Бегуна, перевел взгляд на покрасневшего от ярости Койота. – Блядь, серьезно? Этот?  
Бегун кивнул и слабо пискнул, так и не выдавив нормального ответа.  
Напряжение можно было резать ножом.  
  
\- Кто это? – холодно и спокойно спросил Багз Банни.   
Бегун всей кожей ощутил волну ненависти, идущую от него в свой адрес. Это его отрезвило и обозлило, он перестал стесняться и бояться, и ринулся в атаку.  
\- Я его брат, - ответил он, кивнув в сторону опешившего от неожиданности Даффи. – А ты, значит, его бывшая подстилка?  
Даффи даже рот приоткрыл, уставившись на него с изумлением. Он-то знал о том, что Бегун застенчивый и стеснительный. Бегун и сам ощутил, что его несет, но успокоиться не мог, тем более что синеглазый Койот тоже смотрел на него недоброжелательно, словно хотел живьем кожу снять.  
\- Я думал, ты симпатичнее, - выплюнул Бегун. – А ты обычная дешевка, пучок за доллар.   
\- Малой, заткнись, - попросил Даффи, на его щеках вспыхнули красные пятна.   
Что удивительно, Банни тоже покраснел, и тоже пятнами.  
  
\- Серьезно? – рассердился Бегун. – Из-за этого клоуна все страдания? Ты ебанулся? Да он же никакой!  
\- Пошли вон отсюда оба, - с ледяным спокойствием проговорил Банни.  
В его руках откуда-то появился нож-бабочка, и он принялся им поигрывать, не столько угрожающе, сколько нервно.  
\- Э, нет, - тут же отреагировал Койот. – Я хочу поговорить с рыжиком. Нам есть что обсудить.  
Бегун сразу растерял смелость и вцепился Даффи в руку. У него душа ушла в пятки, хотя он вроде и осознавал, что прямо тут, при свидетелях, Койот ему ничего не сделает.  
Даффи молчал, Банни тоже помолчал, потом кивнул.  
\- Никакого рукоприкладства, - процедил он, наконец. – Не подводи меня.  
Койот кивнул и осклабился.   
\- Тронешь моего малого – я с тебя шкуру сниму, - пообещал Даффи и отцепил от себя Бегуна.  
\- Нет, - прошипел тот, - не отдавай меня, он меня прибьет.  
\- Да ничего он не сделает, - резко ответил Даффи, глядя поверх его головы на Койота. – А нам с этим уебком нужно поговорить.  
  
Койот крепко, но не больно взял Бегуна за локоть и повел к бару с издевательской галантностью. Бегун обернулся – Даффи сидел и молчал, Банни, судя по всему, тоже молчал, нависая над ним. Отличный диалог.

\- Будет драка, - проницательно сказал Койот.   
Бегун едва не подпрыгнул. Он толком не слышал никогда его голоса, поэтому снова смутился. Голос отлично подходил Койоту – низкий, с хрипотцей… опасный.  
\- Зря вы сюда приперлись, - заметил Койот. – Чья была идея?  
\- Его, конечно, - тихо сказал Бегун. – Я по клубам не хожу.  
\- Почему? – полюбопытствовал Койот.  
Он вел себя пристойно, но у Бегуна возникло ощущение, что он идет по канату над Ниагарским водопадом. Да что там по канату – по нитке.  
\- Боюсь скопления людей, - пожал плечами Бегун. – Не люблю, когда людей много.  
\- А каких людей ты любишь? – спросил Койот. – Когда они по частям?  
\- Нет! – Бегун поморщился. – Мне просто нужна практика, у меня брат…  
Он кивнул в сторону диванчика. Там, судя по всему, настало время переговоров – Даффи размахивал руками и что-то горячечно говорил, белобрысый Банни руками не махал, но тоже что-то жарко доказывал. Похоже, про драку Койот не ошибся.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут, рыжик? – Койот отвлек его и подсунул под руку бокал с ярким, девчачьим коктейлем.  
\- Бегун.  
\- Бегун? – изумленно переспросил Койот.  
Он вдруг хрипло расхохотался.  
\- Отличное имечко, рыжик.  
Бегун посмотрел на него - и вдруг заметил чуть дальше, за барной стойкой, поразительного уродца – с огромной головой и очень светлыми, большими глазами. Такому уродцу было впору лежать в психушке, пуская слюни, а он нечеловечески точно и ловко смешивал коктейли и улыбался девчонкам, которые вились неподалеку, словно стайка тропических бабочек.  
  
\- Это Твити, - сообщил Койот. – Его маменька плотно сидела на героине, но Твити отличный парень.  
\- Тут все отличные, - с горечью ответил Бегун.   
\- Кроме меня, - поправил его Койот. – Я плохой, а ты меня достал, рыжик, ты в курсе?  
\- Я не рыжик, - возразил Бегун. – Я сказал, как меня зовут.  
\- Если бы не блядский Багз, - процедил Койот, глядя ему в глаза, – Я бы тебе уже продемонстрировал, почему я плохой, веришь?  
Бегун облился потом. Его даже на расстоянии коротило от Койота, а вблизи, плечо к плечу, ему едва дурно не стало. Тот фонил энергией, злостью и силой, животной живучестью, а сверху замаскировал этот коктейль свежим и горьким одеколоном. Как будто кто-то мог обмануться и принять этого зверя за разумное, цивилизованное существо.   
  
Бегун поспешил отвернуться, скрыть эмоции - он рассмотрел в холодных голубых глазах наблюдательность и ум, этот парень был сродни Даффи - за легкомысленным фасадом тот прятал аналитическую машину. Но, наверное, опоздал, потому что Койот вдруг плотоядно облизнулся.  
Бегун побагровел и посмотрел в сторону диванчиков. То, что он увидел, ему совершенно не понравилось: Даффи прижимал дуло пистолета к горлу Банни, притянув того к себе за галстук, только вот лезвие тонкого ножа-бабочки почти вонзилось Даффи в глаз.   
  
Бегун спрыгнул со стула, он собирался кинуться, вмешаться, только совсем не ожидал, что его обхватят за плечи и притянут обратно.  
\- Не лезь, рыжик, - посоветовал Койот, и не думая отпустить его. – Поймаешь пулю от своего же брательника, или Багз тебя случайно прирежет.  
Он снова осклабился.  
\- Или не случайно, - сказал он с толикой похабства в голосе. – Багзи никому подобных спичей не спускает.   
  
Бегун взволнованно дышал, даже не замечая, что Койот крепко держит его за плечи, поглаживая большими пальцами ключицы.  
\- Так что, так или иначе, а тебе пиздец, рыжик, - заметил Койот. – Если Банни тебя не достанет – я приду по твою душу.   
Бегун повернулся и заглянул в синие, злые глаза.  
\- А тебе я что сделал? – спросил он, часто моргая от волнения.  
\- Мне? Меня ты заебал, - честно ответил Койот. – Те, кто меня раздражают, долго не живут, рыжик.  
\- Пошел ты! – фыркнул Бегун, почувствовав прилив смелости.  
Лицо у Койота потемнело.  
\- Повтори? – попросил он почти вкрадчиво.  
\- Пошел! Ты! Нахрен! – выкрикнул ему в лицо Бегун, вырвался из хватки и поспешил к диванчикам.   
  
\- Убирайся отсюда! – прошипел Банни.  
К счастью, ножи и пистолеты уже исчезли, словно и не бывало.  
\- Вообще никогда не возвращайся!   
\- В хер ты мне не уперся! – рявкнул в ответ Даффи.  
Он схватил подбежавшего Бегуна за плечо и потащил к выходу.  
\- Сам приползешь, как сучка! – выкрикнул Даффи. – Ага?!  
Банни в ответ молча показал ему средний палец.  
  
\- Пиздец! – злобно выдохнул Даффи, прислонившись плечами к кирпичной стене.  
Его потряхивало. Бегуна, к слову, тоже.  
Даффи вытащил сигареты, прикурил и шумно выдохнул. Бегун растрепал волосы, стащил резинку и завязал все заново, собрав рыжие пряди в хвостик.  
  
\- Ну и зачем мы сюда приходили? – спросил он у Даффи.  
Тот стоял в темноте, светился лишь кончик сигареты, да поблескивали глаза.  
\- Это что за выступление было? – зло спросил Даффи. – Тебя кто просил рот открывать?  
\- Захотел и открыл! – обиделся Бегун. – Эта мразь об тебя ноги вытирает, как хочет, а ты терпишь.  
\- Малой, захлопнись, - вдруг устало попросил Даф. – Много ты понимаешь.   
Он выбросил недокуренную сигарету в урну и зашагал к байку.  
  
\- Ну а твое свидание как прошло? – спросил он с насмешкой в голосе.  
\- Да примерно как и твое, - пожаловался Бегун. – Я его послал.  
Даффи остановился так резко, что Бегун налетел на него, стукнувшись о спрятанный под курткой пистолет в наплечной кобуре.   
\- Послал Койота? – задумчиво сказал Даффи. – Он мужик резкий… ты б лучше с ним вообще не связывался.  
\- Потому что коп? – хмыкнул Бегун.  
\- Потому, что он убил свою жену, - коротко ответил Даффи, стирая своим ответом с лица Бегуна глупую усмешку.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Часы тихонько тикали, заполняя ритмичным звуком темную спальню. Бегун каждый раз, когда на него нападала бессонница, обещал себе выбросить эти долбанные часы в окно – и каждый раз забывал, когда наступал новый день. А выбираться из более-менее уютной постели и пробираться в темноте босиком по комнате, где могло оказаться что угодно – от карандаша до иголки от шприца – было лень.   
  
Занавеска немного отъехала в сторону, поэтому в окно заглядывал, рассеиваясь чуть дальше подоконника, алый неоновый свет – навязчивая уличная реклама, вечный спутник большого города. Бегун перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Не хотелось глядеть на часы и считать, сколько минут сна ему осталось, это было огорчительно, учитывая его бессилие что-либо изменить.  
  
Сначала он честно пытался заставить себя заснуть, но сон не шел, слишком уж возбуждающей была встреча в клубе. Бегун рассеянно крутил в голове воспоминания, словно кинопленку, вырывал отдельные эпизоды и снова увязывал все в единую ленту.   
У двери неопрятным комом лежала его сброшенная одежда. От нее исходил легкий запах сигарет и пота, сумятица одеколонов, которую впитала ткань. Даффи, к примеру, всегда одевался одинаково, исправно меняя майки, а Бегун так не мог – ему казалось, что эта одежда источает зловонный зеленый дымок, как в компьютерной игрушке. Он ненавидел большие сборища людей, ненавидел запахи толпы, ненавидел тот единый аромат, который сплетается из сотни разных запашков и в итоге всегда пахнет одинаково.  
  
Бегун повернулся на другой бок и бездумно уставился в окно: со своего места он видел лишь маленький кусочек ночного неба, но оно не было черным, а скорее буро-красным, ведь городские огни, все эти бесконечные фонари и лампы, и разноцветные неоновые трубки полностью сожрали черноту. А Бегун, наверное, хотел бы уснуть под звездным небом, в полной тишине. Может, тогда даже намеки на сон не сбегали бы, стоило засигналить машине на перекрестке или заскандалить соседям.   
  
Бегун вздохнул и сел. Сна так и не было ни в одном глазу, тело зудело настойчивой потребностью, кожа стала чувствительной и реагировала на каждую складку простыни. Бегун включил свет у кровати и пошлепал в ванну.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал он сам себе, мельком заглянув в зеркало.  
Отражение посмотрело в ответ почти белыми глазами. Бегун остановился и принялся скептически рассматривать себя: неяркий свет из спальни подсвечивал его волосы, превратив их в ржавую проволоку, бело-розовая кожа казалась неприятно воспаленной, словно обваренной, веснушки потемнели. Бегун вздохнул – собственной привлекательностью он не обманывался уже давно. Не уродец, но явно на любителя, да только вот любителя не находилось.  
  
Он подобрал одежду и ожесточенно запихнул ее в первый подвернувшийся под руку пакет, бросил у двери и отправился на кухню. Стоило просто сжечь эту одежду или выбросить ее нахрен.   
  
На самом деле, Бегун отлично знал, что нужно его телу, знал, как называется этот чувствительный зуд, этот голод, но пытался обмануть сам себя, заменив одну потребность другой. Кусок в горло не лез, но Бегун упрямо пожевал сухой тост, запив еле теплым чаем. В дверце микроволновки, заляпанной изнутри сыром и кетчупом, отразилось его похудевшее, осунувшееся от бессонницы лицо.  
\- Кого ты дуришь? – спросило отражение. – И нахрена? И меня-то за что мучаешь?  
Бегун вздохнул и отложил надкушенный тост на стол, сполоснул руки и вернулся в спальню.   
В шкафу, за стопкой футболок, нашелся небольшой жестяной ящичек. Вообще-то, там когда-то было рождественское печенье, но размер оказался удобным, и форма была подходящая, так что все свои игрушки Бегун хранил тут.  
  
Бегун покопался в содержимом и вытащил то, что его интересовало. Потом он прокрался к двери и проверил замки – с Даффи сталось бы завалиться к нему с ночевкой в самый неподходящий момент. Бегун и не думал чувствовать себя виноватым, он взрослый, черт возьми, но все равно… дразнить же будет, до конца жизни не отобьешься.   
Так что он накинул цепочку, подергал ручку и забрался в постель, грея замерзшие ступни под одеялом, там осталось невыстывшее местечко.  
  
Смазка нашлась под подушкой. Бегун устроился поудобнее, подпихнув подушку под плечо, раздвинул ноги пошире и принялся неторопливо растягивать себя скользкими пальцами. Игрушка была крупная, широкая в охвате, он вообще ее раньше почти и не пользовал, а тут захотелось.  
  
Изначально не стоило себя обманывать, особенно, тогда тело так жадно, так откровенно просило о ласке. Это жалкое, слабое тело было настоящим заложником слабостей – всегда хотело жрать, мгновенно обгорало на солнце и требовало свою порцию плотского удовольствия. Да господи, он был додал по уши этого гребаного плотского удовольствия, если ты нашелся кто-то желающий. А так порция выходила пресной – в собственный кулачок, а это было унизительно и тошнотворно. Даже хуже, чем просто мастурбация. Херово, когда тебя никто не хочет.  
  
Бегун стиснул латексную игрушку, словно она была в чем-то виновата. Он колебался несколько секунд, пытаясь решить - отшвырнуть ее прочь или все-таки… но голодный зов тела победил. Бегун зажмурился, медленно пропихивая толстый силиконовый ствол внутрь. Это была обычная игрушка, она не вибрировала и никаких фокусов не показывала, просто наполняла прохладной, быстро нагревающейся плотностью, распирающей изнутри. Именно этого он и хотел - имитации человеческого присутствия.   
  
И все равно, несмотря на боль и сладкое удовольствие, несмотря на движения кулака на члене, Бегун вспоминал разговор на автостоянке. Это не мешало ему дрочить, а остановить поток воспоминаний он не мог, не знал, как очистить голову от шума.  
  
Даффи сказал – Койот убил свою жену. Потом, помолчав, добавил, что это был вроде как несчастный случай.  
\- Но это не тот парень, с которым стоит… дружить, - закончил он свою мысль. – Прекращай строить ему глазки.   
Конечно, Бегун тут же ответил, что никакие глазки не строит. И вообще, в глубине души он согласился с Даффи – от Койота следовало держаться подальше, но тело… глупое, предательское тело моментально возжелало чокнутого синеглазого копа еще сильнее. Бегун выгнулся и стиснул зубы, неспешно водя рукой. Разрядка была близка, низ живота ритмично сжимался, яйца подтянулись.   
  
Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы запертая на все замки дверь каким-нибудь магическим образом открылась, и Койот появился на пороге, в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, как в клубе. С предплечьями, покрытыми черными волосками, и сухими мускулами на смугловатых руках. Со своим лицом хитрого, опасного дьявола.   
Горькая правда была в том, что Бегун редко получал то, чего хотел. И от такого парня, как этот Койот, нельзя было ожидать того, чего Бегун в самом деле хотел. Чтобы его, голого и балансирующего на грани оргазма, взяли за горло, к примеру. Вогнали член ему в рот, заставив задыхаться и сосать, или засадили в задницу; чтобы его шлепнули, укусили. Правда заключалась в том, что Койот скорее бы выбил ему зубы или сломал руку, а это было совершенно не то, чего Бегун хотел.  
  
Он заскулил, сильно прикусив губу, выгнулся, пачкая живот брызнувшей спермой, и раскинулся по кровати, разведя руки. Ему сразу стало легче, хоть семя и моментально присохло к коже. Бегун сонно заморгал и осторожно вытащил из себя толстую, скользкую игрушку. Он ощущал себя как человек, который сильно отравился и долго мучительно блевал всю ночь, после чего, под утро, ощутил себя подрагивающим в ознобе, но здоровым. Выжившим.   
Конечно, отвращение к себе никуда не делось, к себе и последствиям своего… отравления, но Бегун был временно здоров. В отличие от гипотетического человека, он травился регулярно, потому что такова была его натура.   
  
Ему резко захотелось и есть, и спать. Но в первую очередь Бегун добрался до раковины и смыл белесые следы с живота.   
\- Ты жалок, - сказал он своему отражению.  
То скривилось и поглядело в ответ красными, воспаленными, круглыми, как у совы, глазами. Пятна румянца уже светлели, рыжие волосы спутались и торчали грешным ореолом вокруг головы, из этого огненного ореола выныривали розовые уши, веснушки побледнели.  
  
\- Пиздец, - сообщил Бегун сам себе и пошлепал на кухню. Под ноги попался патрон. Бегун наступил на него, поскользнулся и едва не опрокинулся на спину. Он выругался и затолкал чертов патрон подальше, под комод. Каждый раз обещал себе, что однажды соберет все барахло, что Даф разбрасывает, в коробку, но это «однажды» никак не могло наступить.   
  
Бегун догрыз тост и забрался в постель, замотавшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Он любил так спать, так было тепло и безопасно. Получив свою разрядку, глупое жадное тело наконец-то успокоилось. Бегун высунул нос и заметил, что на краю кровати поблескивает игрушка, блеск этот был неприятен, он напоминал «ты слаб, ты проиграл своему собственному влечению». Кто-то у нас любит дрочить на уголовщину, правда, рыжик?  
  
\- Пошел ты, - буркнул Бегун и ногой скинул игрушку с кровати.

 

 

 

 

***

  
День был прекрасный – солнечный, в меру прохладный. Отличный день, чтобы прийти домой с занятий и тренировки, заказать пиццу и сожрать ее в одно дышло под супергеройское кинцо. Под «Мстителей», определенно.   
Или, скажем, для того, чтобы сходить в кино. Или взять дополнительную смену в морге, чтобы в спокойной, тихой обстановке почитать умную книжку для задротов.  
  
Сработало чутье - «паучье чутье», как называл это в шутку Бегун. Даффи, который особо ботаном не был и супергеройские фильмы смотрел неохотно, просто называл это хорошей интуицией. И, кажется, немного завидовал.  
Бегун уже протянул было руку, чтобы повернуть ручку двери и зайти в квартиру, как вдруг отшатнулся, словно ручка была раскаленной или ощетинилась иголками. Бегун уже знал, что внутри кто-то есть, он почувствовал это всем телом и машинально потянулся за выкидным ножом, оттягивающим кармашек. Конечно, если внутри кто-то со стволом – нож не поможет, но, вообще-то, вокруг было полно людей – белый день на дворе. За какой-то из дверей даже ругались соседи, громко скандалили и били посуду. Бегун облизнулся, шумно выдохнул, решаясь, и осторожно толкнул дверь, зная, что она не заперта.  
  
На стене, на свежей мятной краске, бурело пятно крови, словно кто-то тяжелораненый прислонился и несколько минут простоял, прижимаясь боком. Бегун выругался и ворвался в квартиру бесстрашно – он-то отлично знал, кто приползает окровавленный и пачкает стены. Это они уже проходили.   
  
\- Привет, малой, - слабо проговорил Даффи, скрючившись и измазав кровью диван.  
Он был сильно бледен, крупный нос заострился, а из левого глаза все время текли слезы, оставляя блестящую дорожку на щеке.  
\- Куда? – сразу спросил Бегун, отшвырнув ненужный рюкзак. Звякнули ролики, и, кажется, что-то треснуло. Бегун, не обратив на это внимания, бросился к портативному стерилизатору, но тот уже был включен. В комнате был легкий хаос, сдобренный кровавыми разводами и мокрыми салфетками, которыми кое-кто пытался остановить кровотечение. Бегун переступил через разбросанные вещи, едва не напоровшись на криво торчащую отмычку, и вытащил упаковку стерильных перчаток.  
  
\- В бок, - прошептал Даффи. – Вынь пулю.  
Бегун быстро осмотрел его и покачал головой.  
\- Тебя надо в больницу, - сказал он с бессильной и беспомощной злостью. Рана выглядела плохо.  
\- Не… могу, - выдохнул Даффи. – Если начнут копать… на двадцатку закатают. Доставай.  
Бегун взял упаковку с перчатками в зубы и натянул на растрепанные волосы сетку – ничего другого под руку не попалось. Даффи шипел и постанывал.  
  
\- Ох, блядь, - Бегун помрачнел, как следует рассмотрев припухшую дырку, из которой сочилась кровь.  
Он помог Даффи снять изгвазданную куртку, отбросил испачканные салфетки, которыми тот зажимал рану, и спросил:  
\- Можешь перебраться на стол?  
\- Уже нет, - обреченно ответил Даффи.   
Он закусил губу так, что та побелела.   
\- Ты справишься, малой, - прошептал Даффи. – Я знаю, что ты справишься.  
Бегун вытащил стальную кювету с инструментами, выволок ящик с лекарствами и быстро отобрал нужные. Попутно он включил весь свет, какой только был доступен в этой комнате, и отдернул шторы, чтобы впустить закатное солнце.   
  
\- Хочешь укол? – спросил он, быстро подготавливаясь к операции сомнительной успешности.   
\- Лучше таблетку, - попросил Даффи. – Сделаешь для меня кое-что?  
\- Ну? – Бегун приложил пальцы к его шее и посчитал пульс.  
\- Единица на трубке, - невнятно проговорил Даффи, - экстренный вызов… набери.  
\- И что мне туда сказать? – скептически спросил Бегун.  
Он уже натянул одну перчатку, так что отставил другую руку и брезгливо покопался ей в измазанной куртке. Снаружи, на черном, кровь была не видна, а вот оранжевая сторона измазалась неопрятно и тошнотворно. Телефон нашелся во внутреннем кармане, Бегун отряхнул его от крови и послушно нажал на единицу.  
\- Скажи, что меня подстрелили, - попросил Даффи.   
Он оперся на локти и побледнел, однако его желтые глаза широко раскрылись и смотрели на Бегуна с терпеливым ожиданием.  
  
Вызов принялся после трех гудков.   
\- Зачем ты звонишь? – холодно спросил Багз Банни. – Я думал, мы уже все решили.  
Ну да, конечно, кто еще мог быть забитым на единицу, не брат же. Даффи был тем еще мудаком.  
  
\- Это Бегун, - отрекомендовался Бегун. - Помнишь меня?  
\- А тебе чего надо? – недовольно спросил Банни. На заднем фоне играла вполне приятная джазовая музыка.  
\- Даффи поймал пулю, - сказал Бегун.  
Даффи упал обратно на спину, тяжело и надсадно дыша. В трубке несколько секунд молчали, потом равнодушно спросили:  
\- И что?  
\- Что он сказал? – сипло спросил Даффи, в его дыхании прорывались короткие хриплые стоны. – Что… что сказал?  
\- И что, - честно ответил Бегун.  
\- И что? – переспросил Даффи, глаза у него закрывались, но он пытался удержаться в сознании.  
\- Да, он сказал «и что», - повторил Бегун.  
\- Дай сюда, - попросил Даффи.  
\- Даф, тебе лучше лечь…  
\- Сюда дай, блядь! – рявкнул Даффи.  
Вышло сипло и не очень грозно.   
  
Бегун передал ему телефон и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда Даффи, собрав все силы, швырнул его об стену так, что во все стороны брызнули кнопки и обломки. Даффи почти сразу выключился, губы у него побелели, а глаза закатились.   
\- Заебись, - констатировал Бегун и принялся за работу.  
  
Он почти подцепил пулю щипцами, когда в дверь позвонили. Бегун не обратил на это особого внимания. Ему приходилось убирать кровь одной рукой, орудовать щипцами – другой, пот тек на глаза, а сердце колотилось в горле – все это было пиздец как неудобно.   
Он снова попытался подцепить пулю, но щипцы соскользнули. Звонящий не унимался.  
\- Я выйду и убью тебя нахрен, мудила! – заорал Бегун.   
Он стащил одну перчатку, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкается в крови, распахнул дверь, готовясь въебать любому, кто там стоит, и отступил назад, увидев Багза Банни. Его-то Бегун совершенно не ожидал.   
  
\- Это шутка такая? – брезгливо спросил тот.  
Впрочем, он внимательно рассмотрел Бегуна и посерьезнел. Бегун повернулся и пошел в комнату, на ходу натягивая перчатку, и за его спиной захлопнулась дверь.  
  
Бегун почти простил Банни, когда увидел его лицо. Банни, заметив Дафа, моментально побелел, губы у него стали такими же серыми как волосы, а на лице застыла гримаса ужаса и отчаяния.  
\- Он живой, - милосердно сказал Бегун и снова взялся за щипцы.  
Банни отмер. Руки у него тряслись.  
\- Я вызову скорую! – Он схватился за телефон, но Бегун уже не смотрел на него.  
\- Нельзя, - сказал он, орудуя отсосом, - Даффи сказал, что в больницу ему нельзя.  
\- Это мои знакомые, - сказал Банни, но Бегун не стал его слушать.   
\- Значит так, - сказал он, свирепо посмотрев в сторону белобрысых ушей. – Либо ты не путаешься под ногами, либо проваливаешь, либо помогаешь. У Даффи мало времени.  
\- Что мне делать? – отозвался Банни после секундной паузы.   
  
Он оказался сообразительным и послушным, и с его помощью дело пошло на лад – Бегун практически сразу же вытащил немного расплющенную пулю и принялся закрывать отверстие.   
\- Ему нужна кровь? – спросил Банни, его голос звучал глухо, но руки уже не дрожали.   
\- У меня есть, - отозвался Бегун.   
Банни посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Возьми там – Бегун махнул в сторону холодильника.  
\- Ты шутишь? – тихо спросил Банни. – Ты сколько ее там держишь?  
\- Дня три, - отозвался Бегун, он опрыскивал антисептиком и рану, и воспаленную кожу вокруг нее. – У меня всегда свежий запас на всякий случай. Мне-то не начхать на Даффа.  
Банни заморгал.  
\- Я знаю его группу крови, - чуть смягчился Бегун. – И знаю, как он зарабатывает, так что всегда готов.  
Он грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Не первый раз его штопаю.  
Банни послушно порылся в отделениях и нашел пластиковый пакет.  
  
\- Это из-за тебя его подстрелили, - процедил Бегун, не прекращая работы. Даффи начал дышать ровнее, но так и не пришел в сознание.  
\- А я причем? – не очень искренне сказал Банни. – Это был его заказ.  
\- Я в курсе, - огрызнулся Бегун. – Он снова работает сам.   
\- Я не виноват, - негромко сказал Банни.   
\- Виноват, - жестко ответил Бегун. – Ты ему нервы вымотал, он из-за тебя сам не свой последнее время. Даффи уже давно так не подставлялся.   
Он наклеил сверху пластырь и туго обмотал бинтом. Банни молчал, видно, возразить ему было нечего.   
  
Бегун сполоснул руки и принялся собирать разбросанные и окровавленные инструменты. Пулю он кинул Банни и тот ее машинально поймал.  
\- Держи на память, - холодно сказал Бегун.   
\- Тебе-то я что сделал? – удивился Банни. – Не шипи на меня.  
\- Это мой брат! – рявкнул Бегун, тыча пальцем в осунувшегося и бледного Даффи. Кровь медленно вливалась в его бессильно лежащую руку, вена казалась не синей, а какой-то лиловой. – А ты мудак, который его… который ему…  
\- А он мне, - сказал Банни, губы у него дрогнули. – Это работает в две стороны, знаешь.  
  
\- М-л-лой, - вдруг невнятно и очень медленно проговорил Даффи, не открывая глаз. – Бл-льно…  
Банни тут же взял его за ладонь, погладил по пальцам. Даффи приоткрыл один глаз, мутный и расфокусированный. Он кое-как сосредоточился на Банни и вдруг улыбнулся, хоть губы у него и дрожали.   
\- Хорошая дурь, малой, - проговорил Даффи, все так же медленно и почти себе под нос. – Меня та-а-ак забрало.  
Он глупо улыбнулся.  
\- Придурок, - Банни покачал головой и положил его ладонь на свою гладко выбритую щеку.  
\- Как настоящий, - прошептал Даффи, подвигав пальцами. – Малой, я у тебя все запасы скуплю.  
Бегун, особо не церемонясь, вогнал иголку ему в вену, сделал укол и лишь тогда выдохнул, расслабляясь. Невидимая проволока, стягивающая его плечи, разжалась. Он сумел спасти Даффи и на этот раз.

\- Тебе, наверное, пора, - сказал он, не глядя на Банни.  
Тот вскинул брови.  
\- У тебя же бизнес, все дела…  
\- Эта херня подождет, - просто ответил Банни.  
Он оглянулся.  
\- Ты тут живешь? – сказал он, только теперь заметив обстановку.   
Бегун кивнул и вдруг сообразил кое-что, на что сгоряча не обратил внимания.  
\- А ты как сюда попал? – спросил он подозрительно. – Как ты нашел мою берлогу?  
Банни оглянулся, заметил обломки мобильного и кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- Жучок.  
\- Ты поставил ему жучок в телефон? – возмутился Бегун.  
\- Он сам поставил, - поправил его Банни. – И мне, и себе. У нас такая профессия, иногда полезно знать…  
\- И у тебя тоже стоит? – прищурился Бегун.  
\- Ну да, - Банни пожал плечами. – Я-то не бью свои телефоны. Мы решили, что это было романтично.  
Он улыбнулся, но эта улыбка быстро увяла.  
  
Бегун подобрал свою сумку и принялся устало вынимать грязные после тренировки вещи. Как он и думал, одна пластинка на коленной защите треснула  
  
\- Возьми, - позвал его Банни, протягивая связку ключей.   
\- Что это? – подозрительно спросил Бегун, даже не думая принять такой необычный подарок.  
\- Поживешь пока у меня, - сказал Банни. – Тачку мою возьми, ты же умеешь водить?  
\- Что? – возмутился Бегун. – Какого хрена?  
\- Тут мало места для троих, - невозмутимо ответил Банни. – А я никуда не пойду, пока Даффи не очнется.  
\- Ты тут не нужен! – заявил Бегун. – Даффи тебе не будет рад.   
\- Нда? – спросил Багз. – Ты в этом точно уверен, злюка?  
Бегун, подумав, вынужден был сознаться себе, что уверен он не точно.  
  
\- Я к тебе не поеду, - сказал он наконец. – Я перекантуюсь дома у Даффстера пару дней.   
Багз пожал плечами и осторожно погладил спящего Даффи по щеке.  
\- И тачку твою не возьму, - Бегун поморщился. – Я не доверяю машинам.  
\- Семейная паранойя, - пробормотал Банни себе под нос. – Хочешь, я вызову тебе такси?  
\- Валяй, - согласился Бегун. – Мне нужно захватить кое-какие вещи.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Банни, прижимая телефон плечом к уху.  
Бегун старался не подслушивать, но оно само получалось. Ему было любопытно.  
\- Завези мальчика, ладно? – проговорил Банни. – Буду благодарен.  
Он оборвал разговор и вышел на кухню, брезгливо посмотрев на гору немытой посуды в раковине.  
\- Что? – обозлился Бегун, поймав его взгляд. – Не нравится – вали.  
\- Через двадцать минут будет машина, - терпеливо ответил Банни.   
\- Ты знаешь, как ухаживать за огнестрельным ранением? – помолчав, спросил Бегун, потому что неприязнь неприязнью, но Даффи нуждался в нормальном уходе.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Банни. – Я перевезу его к себе, когда можно будет двигать его с места.  
\- Опытный какой, - прошипел Бегун.  
Его безотчетно раздражал и одеколон Банни, и его дорогая рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, и сильные запястья, и даже кровь, засохшая под ногтями. Слишком уже холеный и какой-то правильный был этот Банни, гребаный сердцеед.  
  
\- Да ты меня тоже раздражаешь, - вдруг честно сказал Банни. – Что? Я по глазам вижу, о чем ты думаешь.   
Бегун скривился, обогнул его, стараясь не коснуться, закинул в сумку чистые носки и футболку, и прикоснулся губами к горячему лбу Даффи. Банни тут же нарисовался рядом с мокрым полотенцем, аккуратно сложенным валиком.   
Заботливый, сука, какой.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Несмотря на кровавые события, на улице был все тот же солнечный и приятный денек, разве что закатное солнце превратилось в сочный апельсин. Ветер гнал обрывки розовых облаков по небу, шелестела зелень деревьев. Миру было ровным счетом наплевать на то, что Даффи едва не погиб. Бегун поправил сумку, бьющую по бедру, и зашагал в сторону метро. Он напрочь забыл о машине, которую для него вызвали, поэтому даже подпрыгнул, когда прямо у него за спиной громко просигналил автомобиль.  
Бегун обернулся, собираясь показать водителю средний палец, и прирос к месту, увидев, кто за рулем.  
  
\- Садись! – позвал Койот, опустив стекло.  
Бегун медленно покачал головой. Койот сощурился, быстро взглянул на наручные часы и со скукой в голосе сказал:  
\- Даю тебе минуту, рыжик. Либо будешь ехать в багажнике.  
\- Я сам дойду, - твердо сказал Бегун, подозревая, что в машину с этим парнем лучше не садиться.  
\- Я сделал ради тебя здоровенный крюк по городу, - холодно сказал Койот. – И обещал, что довезу тебя в сохранности. Так что не будь трусливой девчонкой и садись в чертову машину, иначе я тебя запихаю насильно.  
Бегун сглотнул и неохотно подчинился. Он устроился на заднем сидении, забившись в угол, подальше от места водителя.  
\- Брата подрезали? – спросил Койот без особого сочувствия. – У тебя кровь на щеке.   
Бегун потер лицо.  
\- Подстрелили, - ответил он, лишь бы не молчать.   
  
Кажется, так говорилось во всяких специальных учебниках – не показывай страх. Голос у него, правда, дрогнул, а глаза Койота хищно расширились, почуяв страх жертвы. Бегун едва не хлопнул себя по лбу от досады.   
  
\- Ты меня боишься? – спросил Койот, словно подслушал его мысли.   
\- А не должен? – тут же огрызнулся Бегун.   
Койот пожал плечами.  
\- Пока я тебя везу – нет, - ответил он, явно поддразнивая. – Я пообещал Багзи доставить тебя на место.   
Он обернулся и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А вот дальше…  
Бегун нахмурился. Он замолчал и принялся обдумывать случившееся. Банни примчался проверить Даффи и ухитрился ловко и нахально выставить его, Бегуна, из собственного же дома на неопределенное время. Однако, какая хитрая сволота этот Багз Банни. И как только Даффи с ним спутался?  
  
-… ну так? – позвал Койот.  
Бегун понял, что прослушал вопрос.  
\- Прости, - сказал он без особого раскаяния. – Я задумался, что?  
\- Последнее время я перестал тебя встречать на всякой расчлененке, - терпеливо повторил Койот.   
Его рука спокойно и уверенно лежала на рычаге скоростей, смуглая и крепкая, на костяшках росли черные волосы, ногти был коротко стрижены. Бегун был уверен, что если проведет ладонью по кончикам пальцев, то найдет там твердые мозоли от оружия.  
  
\- Я перевелся в морг, - признался Бегун. – Там полно Джонов Доу, на которых можно тренироваться.   
Он помолчал и вдруг сказал, неожиданно даже для себя.  
\- Я и не знал, что есть столько убитых и никому не нужных людей.  
Койот молча слушал.  
\- За ними никто не приходит, - продолжал Бегун, которого понесло. Он толком не понимал, зачем рассказывает это.  
\- Сначала я боялся… но за многими и правда никто никогда не приходит, их просто списывают, словно… словно их никогда не было. Даже если я решу вынести чье-нибудь тело по частям, чтобы сделать рагу – всем начхать.   
Койот улыбнулся, но как-то безрадостно.   
\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, рыжик, - сказал он без насмешки.   
  
Бегун молча смотрел в окно. Койот тоже молчал. Салон его машины приятно пах одеколоном, теплым пластиком и острыми специями.  
\- Ты ведь совершеннолетний? – вдруг спросил Койот, сворачивая в узкий переулок.  
Бегун моргнул и встрепенулся.  
\- А что? – поинтересовался он настороженно. – Ты собрался меня совратить что ли?  
Он захихикал, но поймал в зеркале взгляд Койота – тяжелый и неприятный.  
\- Эй! – неуверенно повал Бегун. – Если ты что-нибудь со мной сотворишь, мой брат…  
\- Твой брат, судя по твоему взъерошенному виду, еще долго никому ничего не сделает, - оборвал его Койот.  
Он снова ухмыльнулся.   
\- А ты, рыжик, явно созрел до совращения.   
\- У меня есть имя, - холодно ответил Бегун, невольно поджимая ноги и снова забиваясь в уголок. – Рыжик – это… это твоя долбанная мохнатка, понял?!  
Койот расхохотался. Его, кажется, явно забавляли попытки дерзить и хамить.  
Машина остановилась в переулке.  
  
Бегун дернул за рычаг, но Койот оказался быстрее – он хлопнул по кнопке, блокируя все двери. Руки у Бегуна затряслись, но он выхватил нож и стиснул его в потной ладони.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил Койот, забавляясь. Он даже с места не тронулся, только чуть повернул голову. – Ты собрался махать этой железякой? Да ты себя скорее порежешь и салон мне испоганишь.  
\- Почему мы остановились? – нервно спросил Бегун.  
\- Потому что я хочу с тобой поговорить, - спокойно ответил Койот. – Убери нож, рыжик. По-хорошему предупреждаю.   
Он повернулся и принялся серьезно рассматривать побледневшего Бегуна. Как будто высматривал в нем что-то… признаки душевной болезни, например. Вел он себя, в целом, спокойно, так что Бегун, и правда, до поры убрал свою единственную защиту.  
  
\- Ершистый и пушистый, - констатировал Койот.   
\- Это и был разговор? – поинтересовался Бегун. – Не впечатлен.  
Ему было неуютно под этим пронизывающим взглядом. Койот так смотрел, будто все про него знал.   
\- А мне кажется, что ты очень впечатлен, - заметил Койот. – Хочешь лечь под меня, рыжик?  
\- Я? – шумно возмутился Бегун. – Я?! Под тебя?! Да вот еще! Ты… ты охренел?!  
\- Хочешь, - задумчиво сказал Койот, игнорируя возмущение. – Беда в том, рыжик, что я тоже не прочь тебя натянуть.   
Бегун заткнулся.  
\- И почему же это «беда»? – спросил он, поддавшись любопытству.   
Он, конечно, себя раскрывал, но оправдываться было-то поздно, и он сам это понимал. Койот, похоже, его на самом деле насквозь видел.  
  
\- Потому что я не связываюсь с малолетками, - ответил Койот. – Да я вообще не связываюсь ни с кем.   
\- Это правда про твою жену? – прямо спросил Бегун. – Ты ее… задушил?   
Лицо Койота потемнело, взгляд стал тяжелым. Бегун пожалел не только о том, что задал вопрос, но и вообще – что сел в эту машину.  
\- Нет, - ответил Койот. – У нее отказало сердце. Мы не знали… что оно так.  
Он помрачнел и отвернулся.  
\- Поехали.  
  
Бегун был уверен, что разговор этим не кончится. Не мог же Койот просто высадить его у дома и укатить. Но тот, кажется, собирался поступить именно так.  
\- Проваливай, - грубовато сказал Койот.  
Бегун осмотрелся.  
\- И откуда же ты знаешь, куда меня везти? – спросил он, стараясь казаться независимым и спокойным.  
\- Потому что я пару раз был у твоего брательника, - фыркнул Койот. – Пока они с Багзом не расплевались, к ним весь район таскался. Багзи у нас, знаешь ли, местная шишка.  
\- Сказал бы я, в каком месте он шишка, - буркнул Бегун.  
Койот, мрачный и хмурый, невольно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Не любишь его? – спросил он, вскинув бровь.  
\- Терпеть не могу, - кивнул Бегун. – Он мне брата испортил.  
\- Гомосятиной? – удивился Койот. – Рыжик, ты что, двуличный?  
\- Не, - Бегун мотнул головой. – Он его просто испортил и использовал, козлина.  
Койот несколько секунд смотрел на него, губы его расползались в улыбке.   
\- Ты забавный, - сказал он наконец. – Пригласишь меня на чай?  
\- На чай или перепихнуться? – прищурился Бегун.  
Койот пожал плечами. Его хищный вид так и говорил: «ты, конечно, немного паникуешь, детка, но куда ты денешься, ты же на крючке».  
\- В следующий раз, - ответил Бегун. – На сегодня я достаточно отчаялся. Всего хорошего.  
  
Он выскочил из машины, на этот раз беспрепятственно, и побежал по ступенькам, остановившись только у двери. Никто его не преследовал. Бегун прижал ладонь к груди и машинально посчитал удары. Он был страшно собой доволен, пока его не посетила определенная мысль - он ведь только отсрочил неизбежное.   
Бегун, в глубине души, знал, чем все это закончится, и Койот подтвердил, что тоже все отлично понимает. Это была такая игра, в которую они с увлечением играли: «Я тебя поимею, но сначала мы побегаем, потому что без хорошей охоты не так интересно».   
Лучше бы, в самом деле, пригласил Койота на чай и затянул бы уже эту петлю – свою опостылевшую девственность, свое ненормальное влечение и страх. Полчаса… ну час ужаса и стыда – и дело решено.   
Бегун выругался и помчался обратно. Он был уверен, что Койот уже уехал, но тот стоял, прислонившись к машине, и курил, разглядывая облака. Бегун испытал постыдное чувство досады от собственной предсказуемости. Он подошел и в упор посмотрел на Койота. Тот молчал и едва заметно улыбался.  
  
\- Решился, рыжик? – спросил, наконец, Койот.   
\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Бегун.  
Он хотел добавить «потому что мне страшно», но прикусил язык, увидев лицо Койота, которое сразу стало холодным и недружелюбным.  
\- Давай сразу оговорим условия, рыжик, - требовательно сказал Койот. – Я не буду тебя целовать. У нас не будет отношений и встречашек. Я хочу тебя трахнуть, а так, как ты уже наверняка пронюхал про мои… склонности, тебе будет больно и стыдно, но ты получишь удовольствие. Возможно, мы повторим, если ты захочешь, но скорее всего нет.  
  
Бегун терпеливо выслушал его. Внутри просто бомба взорвалась, ему хотелось заорать и врезать Койоту, но он заставил себя дослушать до конца.   
  
\- Давай резюмируем, - проговорил он, когда Койот замолчал. – Ты собираешься обращаться со мной, как со снятой шлюхой, целовать меня ты не намерен. Учитывая, что я пронюхал – ты самый настоящий садист, поэтому мне будет больно, стыдно и никакого удовольствия я не получу. В итоге ты свалишь, а я буду чувствовать себя дерьмом. Серьезно? Пошел ты! Я себя не на помойке нашел.  
  
Он развернулся и пошел к подъезду. Его просто трясло от ярости, обиды и от глубокого чувства разочарования. Это же надо было так ошибиться в парне. Бегун стиснул кулаки, ощутив, что ногти вонзились в ладони.   
  
Он не обернулся, поэтому не видел, как обескураженный Койот смотрит ему в спину.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Скандал был слышен даже на лестничной площадке. Бегун несколько секунд нерешительно держался за дверную ручку, но потом пришел к выводу, что тупо стоять на пороге собственного дома, раз уж пришел.  
Он на всякий случай постучал и зашел, ожидая полнейший разгром и бардак.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Банни и откашлялся.  
Он сменил щегольские пиджачок и штаны на футболку и шорты. К счастью, одежда была его собственная, иначе Бегун бы замучался жечь свои тряпки. Банни был немного взъерошен, но и только.  
Бегун зашел в комнату и посмотрел на диван. Тот был покрыт каким-то целлофаном. Даффи на нем не было.  
  
\- Где мой брат? – рявкнул Бегун, моментально рассвирепев.  
\- Тут, - отозвался Даффи из спальни. – Привет, малой.  
\- Ты как тут оказался? – спросил Бегун, потрогав его лоб.  
Даффи выглядел куда лучше, чем вчера. И лежал он, обложенный подушками и одеялами, как турецкий набоб. Вокруг стояли чашки с недопитым соком.  
\- Я его перенес, - негромко сказал Банни, остановившись на пороге.  
\- Как это перенес? – рассердился Бегун. – Его вообще нельзя трогать.  
Банни поднял руки, будто держал что-то тяжелое, и наглядно продемонстрировал, как перенес.   
  
\- Это не моя перевязка, - вдруг заметил Бегун.   
Он посмотрел на Банни со злостью.  
\- Ну, я решил подстраховаться, - признался тот. – И вызвал своего врача.   
\- Да от тебя одни проблемы! – зашипел Бегун, подступая к нему. – Какого хрена ты лезешь, куда тебя не просят?  
Даффи хрипло кашлянул, и Бегун повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Не-не, - отмахнулся Даффи, наблюдая за ними с нескрываемым удовольствием. – Вы продолжайте, это я так.  
\- Тебя это прикалывает?   
\- Ну да, - признался Даффи. – Он всегда начинает с левой, малой. Это я к тому, если ты в драку полезешь.  
\- Иди ты! – рассердился Бегун. – Раз тебя тут и обслуживают, и перевязывают, то я пойду, пожалуй. Если вспомнишь, что у тебя где-то там завалялся брат - звони. Может, я и не отвечу «и что»!  
Он рванулся на выход и едва не врезался носом в дверь, когда Банни схватил его за рукав и затащил на кухню.  
  
\- Можешь шипеть на меня, сколько вздумается, - тихо и быстро сказал Банни. – Но на него не ори. Он же раненый, черт возьми.  
\- Ничего, ты его прекрасно утешишь, - так же тихо огрызнулся Бегун. – Ты ж у нас тут местная Мать Тереза.  
\- Я же добра ему хочу, - вырвалось у Банни. – Тебе что, жалко, что еще один врач осмотрит? Или что за ним присматривают? Чего ты кипятишься?  
\- Это ты сейчас добра ему хочешь, - ответил Бегун. – А завтра нахер его пошлешь.   
\- Ну… ну да, - Банни развел руками. – Мы иногда ругаемся, нам тяжело, мы разные. Но тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело?  
Бегун в ответ просто врезал ему. Зубы у Банни клацнули, губа лопнула и начала кровоточить.   
\- Ах ты пидор мелкий! – зло сказал Банни. Он машинально потянулся за ножом, но Бегун даже не думал закрываться.  
\- Давай, - сказал он одобрительно. – Пырни меня, валяй. Только после этого Даффи с тобой никогда не будет.  
\- Да еб твою мать, - выругался Банни. – Гнида мелкая.  
\- Да, и кстати! - Бегун снова попытался врезать ему, но на этот раз Банни перехватил его руку и так стиснул пальцы, что Бегун едва не взвыл. Несмотря на пижонский вид, хватка у него была стальная. Бегун и не подозревал в этом хлюпике такую силу.  
  
\- Теперь что? – спросил Банни, не отпуская.  
\- Ты ебаный сводник, вот что! – прошипел Бегун, понизив голос.  
Они уже давно орали, так что Даффи наверняка слышал и наслаждался, но про такое ему знать не следовало.  
\- А что? – совершенно искренне спросил Банни. – Что не так-то?  
\- Твой кореш не так-то, - зло ответил Бегун. – Твой кореш совершенно ненормальный. Он решил, что я шлюха, которую можно выебать и выбросить подальше. А это совершенно не так.  
\- Ну а я причем? – удивился Банни. – Я за него не в ответе.  
\- Сука ты, вот что, - выплюнул Бегун, потому что придумать достойный ответ он не смог. – И отпусти меня, блядь, немедленно!  
Банни разжал руку и отступил.  
  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Даффи, - сообщил Бегун. – Съеби куда-нибудь на полчаса.  
\- Какой ты злющий, - покачал головой Банни. – Ужас, какая злюка.  
\- Твоего, блядь, мнения спросить забыл! – заорал Бегун, которому снова захотелось вмазать по этой скуластой физиономии.  
Банни улыбнулся, подхватил бумажник и мобильный, и ушел прямо так, в домашних тапочках.   
  
\- Ну ты и даешь, малой, - сказал Даффи, рассматривая его с гордостью. – Я прямо диву даюсь, какие бездны в тебе скрыты.   
\- Значит так, - твердо сказал Бегун. – Если через два дня этот пидор отсюда не свалит – я… я задушу его носком!  
\- Это мой носок! – оскорбился Даффи, внимательно рассмотрев черный комок, на который показывал Бегун.  
\- Мне без разницы.   
\- Что ты злишься-то? – немного ошеломленно спросил Даффи.  
\- Если ты забыл – он тебя вышвырнул прочь, как мусор, - жестоко напомнил Бегун. – Может, ты и забыл, а я помню. И помню, как ты скулил целый месяц.  
\- Я не скулил, блядь! – рассердился Даффи. – Я просто немного… тосковал.  
\- Ты ему надоешь – и он тебя снова выкинет, - твердо сказал Бегун. – И мы что, снова будем через это проходить?  
Даффи молчал.  
\- А он выкинет, - жестко добавил Бегун. – По нему видно, что он из истеричек. Так что все это будет снова и снова. Может, хватит?  
\- Может, это не ты будешь решать? – холодно сказали у него за спиной.  
Бегун развернулся. По крайней мере, у Банни хватило совести покраснеть – он весь пошел пятнами, и глаза у него сверкали воинственно и зло.  
  
\- В твоем возрасте пора бы уже заниматься собственными отношениями, - сказал Багз. – А брат твой взрослый мальчик.   
\- А ты хуй с горы! – моментально завелся Бегун. – С хера ты думаешь, что твое мнение для меня хоть что-то значит? Ты мне сосватал чокнутого психа, так что заткнись уже, да?  
\- Какого чокнутого психа? – спросил Даффи поразительно живым голосом.  
Он попытался сесть, но остановился на пол-движении, поморщился и лег обратно.  
\- Ну попросил Койота подбросить твоего мелкого домой, - неохотно сказал Банни.  
\- Койота? – спросил Даффи, вскинув брови. – Этого ебанутого?! Который обещался с моего малого шкуру снять? Ты совсем долбанулся?  
\- Да он же ничего не сделал, - Банни пожал плечами, – Я думал, это неплохая идея.   
\- А если бы сделал? – спросил Даффи. – Ты тоже сказал бы «ой, блядь, а я думал это неплохая идея»?  
Банни снова начал багроветь.  
\- Не ори на меня, - сказал он настороженно. – Тебе нельзя нервничать.  
\- Да я бы тебе ебнул промеж ушей, если бы мог, - совершенно искренне сказал Даффи. – Уебывай отсюда.  
Банни даже рот приоткрыл.   
Бегун тоже. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – переспросил Банни, губы у него дрогнули и на секунду сжались в тонкую белую линию.  
\- А что тут непонятного? – прищурился Даффи. – Кажется, я внятно сказал, чтобы ты валил. Видать, хочу.   
Банни несколько секунд смотрел на него, его глаза сузились и потемнели. Наконец он кивнул, забрал свой пиджак со стула, сгреб мелочь и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Даффи закрыл глаза и почти минуту лежал так, - Бегун слышал, как он скрипит зубами, - потом повернул голову и хрипло спросил:  
\- Доволен?  
\- Что? А я причем? – тут же возмутился Бегун.  
Он тут же стушевался и погладил Даффи по руке.  
\- Тебе без него будет лучше. Мы справимся.  
Даффи криво улыбнулся, и больше всего эта улыбка походила на оскал боли.   
  
\- На, - сказал Багз, выступив из тени. – Возьми.  
Бегун дернулся от неожиданности. Банни стоял в подъезде в своем домашнем костюмчике и протягивал ему пачку денег, свернутую трубочкой и перевязанную его же, Бегуна, резинкой для волос.  
\- Это что? Это зачем?  
\- Оплати ему сиделку, - устало сказал Банни. – И нормальные лекарства, не этот твой шаманский самодел.   
\- У меня все нормальное! – Бегун показал зубы.   
У него агрессия сама собой проявлялась при виде Банни.  
\- Купи лучшее, - ответил Банни, впихнул ему деньги и пошел к лестнице.  
\- Он же тебя послал, - сказал ему вслед Бегун. – Что ж ты такой добрый к нему?  
Банни остановился и оглянулся.  
\- Ты просто малолетка, - сказал он тоскливо, но без злости. – Ревнивый и тупоголовый пацан. А Даффи все равно придет ко мне… потому что он мой, вот и все.  
\- Обломись! – фыркнул Бегун.  
\- Сам обломись, - совершенно не взросло ответил Банни и ушел.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Бегун не знал, кто мог прийти к Даффи, и подозревал, что это снова явился Багз Банни, поэтому замер с открытым ртом, увидев на пороге Койота. Тот воспользовался замешательством, оттер его плечом и зашел в квартиру, оглядываясь по сторонам. Бегун отстраненно порадовался своему трудолюбию - он не поленился и почистил свинарник, который устроил неопрятный Даффи.   
  
\- Багзи попросил провести с тобой разъяснительные работы, - спокойно сказал Койот. – Сказал, что у тебя крышак рвет.  
\- Ну входи, - ответил Бегун и захлопнул дверь. – Как здорово, что ты позвонил заранее и предупредил о своем визите. Я так счастлив тебя видеть!  
Он собирался еще долго упражняться в остроумии, но Койот вдруг метнулся к нему, схватил за горло и притиснул к двери.  
\- О, так это разъяснительная работа? – прохрипел Бегун. – Что дальше? Нос мне сломаешь? Или руку? Это охренительно поможет Банни втереться в доверие к моему брату.  
\- Тебе я хуй в узелок завяжу, - пообещал Койот. – И до тебя, рыжик, видимо не доходят аспекты взрослых отношений. Но я, так и быть, тебе растолкую.  
Он убрал руку и отступил. Бегун растер ноющее горло.   
\- Валяй, - сказал он, поглядывая исподлобья. – Я весь внимание.  
Вопреки своим словам, он развернулся и ушел в дальнюю комнату.   
Койот выругался и пошел за ним.   
  
\- Урок первый, бесплатный, - сказал Койот, поймав его за плечо. – Не дерзи тем, кто может вломить – не то тебе вломят.  
Он швырнул Бегуна в ближайшую стену, вроде и не сильно, но тот так стукнулся плечом, что оно на несколько минут онемело.  
\- Урок второй, тоже бесплатный, - спокойно сказал Койот, снова поймав его и встряхнув, как куклу. – Если посылаешь людей – будь готов к тому, что они тебе опять вломят.  
Он швырнул Бегуна еще раз и поймал, словно мячик. Бегун ахнул и попытался увернуться. Он двигался оглушенно, поэтому не сумел вырваться.  
\- Урок третий, - оскалился Койот, – Все еще бесплатный. Если не хочешь, чтобы тебе вломили…  
Он не успел закончить, потому что Бегун треснул его ногой в колено. Руки сработали автоматически, Койот вцепился в рыжие волосы и отпихнул Бегуна в стенку, но теперь по-настоящему. Разумеется, тот стукнулся головой, не успев сгруппироваться. Раздался неприятный глухой звук, словно со всей дури хлопнули яйцо. Бегун тут же обмяк и свалился на пол.   
\- А этот урок для меня, еб твою мать, - пробормотал Койот. – Держи себя в руках.  
Бегун на секундочку закрыл глаза, чувствуя странную щекотку в волосах.  
  
Голова ныла и чесалась, ко лбу прилипло что-то инородное. Бегун, не открывая глаз, потрогал зудящее место - и отдернул пальцы, наткнувшись на лейкопластырь. Зудящее место моментально перестало зудеть и начало по-настоящему болеть.  
\- Ай, - сказал Бегун, и сразу осекся. Он зажал себе рот ладонью и огляделся.  
Ночь, кажется, все еще не перевалила за середину, горела настольная лампа, в соседнем доме светились почти все окна. Бегун краем глаза заметил движение – и резко повернулся. Голова на несколько секунд закружилась, но скоро головокружение прошло.  
\- Извини, - негромко сказал Койот. Он постучал пальцем по лбу. – Не хотел тебя бить так сильно.  
Бегун отпрянул, когда Койот присел рядом и попытался погладить его по щеке. Он снял рубашку, оставшись в белой майке. Глаза поблескивали в полумраке.   
  
\- Тяжело с тобой, - заметил Койот. – Отчего ты такой дикий, рыжик?  
\- Может, потому что ты мне башку раскроил? – хрипло спросил Бегун.  
Он выбрался из недр диванных подушек, обогнув своего опасного собеседника, и пошлепал на кухню, попутно заглянув в зеркало. На лбу припухла шишка, но ссадина была аккуратно заклеена. В волосах засохла кровь, которую явно пытались оттереть.  
  
Он нырнул в холодильник, взял молоко и выпрямился. Как он и думал – Койот стоял позади, в дверном проеме, и наблюдал за ним.  
\- Я думал, что ты свалил, - сказал Бегун.  
\- Разбил тебе голову и свалил? – удивленно переспросил Койот. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я беру на себя ответственность за свои поступки.  
Бегун несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом отвернулся.  
\- Другой бы сбежал, - сказал он глухо.  
\- Откуда такая неприязнь к людям, рыжик?  
\- Всем на меня было начхать, - пожал плечами Бегун. – Всегда. Кроме Дафа.  
\- Вот откуда твоя патологическая привязанность к брату, - задумчиво сказал Койот. – А я уже подумал, что этим не только Багзи отличился…  
Он осекся. Бегун скривился.  
  
\- Дай догадаюсь, - проговорил он кисло. – Ты решил, что раз я не запрыгнул с радостным визгом на твой хер, то я какой-то неправильный и вообще извращенец, да? И причем тут Банни?  
\- Да так, к слову пришелся, - уклончиво ответил Койот. - И вообще-то нет, так я не думал.  
\- Думал! – решительно сказал Бегун. – Вы все такие.  
\- А ты особенный? – развеселился Койот. – Вроде целомудренной феечки?  
\- Разве незаметно? – огрызнулся Бегун. – И вообще, тебе уже пора.  
\- Неа, - Койот отмахнулся. – У тебя, может, сотрясение, отягощенное вредностью и злобливостью, за тобой приглядеть надо.  
\- Тебе пора, - с нажимом сказал Бегун. – Или тебя надо послать, чтобы дошло?  
\- Попробуй послать, рыжик, - прищурился Койот. – И тогда мы продолжим наши бесплатные уроки этикета и воспитания.  
\- Заведи себе карманную собачку, козел! – рассердился Бегун. - Будешь ее воспитывать, а она будет скулить от счастья.   
Синие глаза Койота потемнели.   
\- Кажется, уже завел, - ответил он.  
  
Бегун успел заметить его движение, но не успел увернуться. Его стиснули стальными объятиями, едва не удушив. За волосы дернули, заставляя вскинуть лицо, а в шею впились горячие губы, оставляя кусачие поцелуи. Бегун замер, теряя драгоценное время для сопротивления, и с каждой секундой его решимость слабела. Он вроде и держал в голове память об убитой жене, о том, что его так шарахнули о стенку, что чуть зубы не вылетели, об унизительном договоре – но в то же время руки были сильными, а губы требовательными. Он просто стоял, позволяя себя целовать и терзать, и в какой-то момент понял, что уже лежит на спине, на кухонном столе, с раздвинутыми ногами, стискивая широкие плечи, и постанывает вслух, как… что он там говорил о хорошо воспитанном щеночке? Дурман разом сняло.

\- Отпусти! – взвыл Бегун  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Койот и дернул за край футболки.   
Бегун попытался вывернуться, но его скрутили собственной же футболкой, затянув узел на запястьях. Койот взялся за его штаны.  
\- Я на тебя заявлю! – крикнул Бегун. – Тебя посадят!  
Койот только фыркнул в ответ, стащил штаны и отшвырнул их в сторону. Погладил ладонями колени и бедра, словно не замечал, что Бегун дрыгается и пытается пнуть в ответ.  
\- Красивый мальчик, - сказал он с одобрением. – Даже тут рыженький.  
\- Я убью тебя, сволочь! – прошипел Бегун. – До смерти убью, понял?  
\- По рукам, - согласился Койот.  
Он бесцеремонно перевернул того на живот, ткнул лицом в столешницу и крепко взял за бедра.  
\- Да погоди ты! – взвыл Бегун, осознав, что неизбежное все-таки произойдет в ближайшее время. – Ну подожди, пожалуйста!  
\- М? – светски поинтересовался Койот. – Хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь интересное?  
\- М-масло, пожалуйста, - Бегуна трясло и зубы у него постукивали. – Не надо только так… хотя бы масло. Пожалуйста!  
\- Смазку нужно заслужить, - возразил Койот. – А ты был негодником и злоебучим паршивцем, так что потерпишь.  
Он приставил член и сильно надавил. Бегун заорал и защелкал зубами, чудом не откусив себе же палец. Он вихлял бедрами, пинался и беспомощно брыкался, но Койот держал его крепко и потихоньку насаживал на свой твердый член.  
  
\- Ты ведь мазохист, - тихо сказал Койот в розовое и горячее ухо. – Тебе должно это нравится, рыжик.  
\- Мне бо-о-ольно! – проорал Бегун, слезы так и брызнули, прокушенный язык сочился кровью.  
\- Ну в этом-то и вся суть, - коротко ответил Койот и больше с ним не говорил.  
Он толкался все жестче и жестче, но пару раз все-таки сплюнул, чтобы улучшить трение. Бегун, корчась и переживая самый унизительный момент в своей жизни, с ужасом осознал, что таки возбуждается. Он бы предпочел вогнать Койоту нож в глаз, но мазохистские наклонности, которые он всеми силами пытался искоренить, разом хлынули наружу. Боль дразнила нервные окончания, и чем сильнее она становилась, тем больше он захлебывался от накатывающего возбуждения.   
  
Его драли на кухонном столе его старшего брата, а он подставлялся как шлюшка, осознавал, что подставляется, и его насильник это тоже отлично понимал.  
\- С-сука, - простонал Бегун, а Койот, видимо, чтобы унизить его еще больше, дернул за край футболки, распуская узел.  
Руки Бегуна освободились, он вцепился за край столешницы и оттопырил задницу, даже не стараясь вырваться и сбежать.  
\- Вот так, - одобрительно выдохнул ему в ухо Койот. – Я в тебе не ошибся, рыжик.  
\- Пошел… ты, - проскулил Бегун.  
Он балансировал на грани оргазма, член пульсировал, внизу живота все отвердело до боли.  
\- Хуесос мелкий, - хмыкнул Койот и с силой укусил его за плечо, вгрызся так, что Бегун заорал во все горло, Койот не просто драл его, он еще и жрал, скотина ебаная.  
  
От плеча протянулась невидимая паутина боли по всему телу. Бегун распахнул глаза и застыл на гребне волны, а после скатился вниз. Сквозь оргазм он все еще ощущал тягучую боль в плече, и эта боль отправляла его на новые и новые витки, так что он долго задыхался и невидяще моргал, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами.  
  
\- Охуенно, рыжик, - проговорил охрипший Койот.   
Он смотрел с удивлением и даже каким-то восхищением, еще и отступил подальше, чтобы лучше видеть. Бегун наконец-то поглядел на него, потом завел руку назад и потрогал себя. Дырка была раскрыта и раззявлена, на пальцах остался смазанный кровавый след.  
\- Ур-род, - выдохнул Бегун. – Получил, что хотел?  
\- Рыжик, - осторожно проговорил Койот. – Не начинай все заново, ладно?  
\- Уебывай отсюда, - устало ответил Бегун. – Пошел нахер, давай.  
Он чувствовал себя разбитым. Не физически, а душевно разбитым, он хотел остаться в одиночестве и начать склеивать себя по кусочку обратно. Может, и получится целая фигура. Может, и нет.  
  
Койот попробовал погладить его по щеке, но Бегун так хлопнул его по физиономии, что сам испугался. В глазах у Койота застыл холодный лед, он даже руку занес, чтобы врезать в ответ, но не врезал.  
\- Поздно истерить, рыжик, - помолчав, сказал Койот. – Все уже случилось и тебе это понравилось.  
Бегун дохромал до стула и попытался сесть. У него в глазах потемнело от боли, он вскочил обратно и осознал, что у него еще и течет из задницы, резинками-то никто не озаботился.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сипло прошептал он. – Если ты сейчас не свалишь, мудак, я возьму самый большой нож, какой найду, и вырежу тебе печень к хуям.  
Койот улыбнулся, но послушно вышел из кухни, захватив рубашку.  
Через пару минут хлопнула дверь, и Бегун, больной, измученный и ошеломленный, остался один.

 

 

 

 

***

  
-… с вот такими сиськами! – Даффи покивал, похабно двигая бровями.  
Бегун тоже равнодушно кивнул. Ему было все равно, какие там были сиськи у сиделки, большие или маленькие, или средние, или серединка на половинку. Главное – Даффи выглядел сносно, был оживлен, накормлен и перевязан.  
\- Я, наверное, переночую здесь, на диване, - сказал Бегун. – Сам пригляжу за тобой.  
Даффи нахмурился и присмотрелся к нему.  
  
\- А что такое? – спросил он. – Тебя кто-то достает?  
\- Скучно одному, - ответил Бегун, слабо улыбнувшись. – А ты что, против?  
\- Да нет, с чего бы! – Даффи попытался пожать плечами, но поморщился и лег обратно. – Просто не хочу тебя напрягать, малой.  
\- С каких-то пор мой комфорт имеет для тебя значение? – скривился Бегун.  
Даффи несколько секунд молча на него смотрел.  
\- Что с тобой происходит в последнее время? – спросил он серьезно. – Ты ж сам не свой.  
\- Не знаю! – рявкнул в ответ Бегун, моментально раздражаясь. – Все хорошо, ясно?!  
\- Не заметно.  
Он только отмахнулся и вышел на кухню.  
  
Посуда была перемыта, с сахарницы стерли грязные отпечатки. Вообще, его берлога стала чище. Бегун налил себе кофе, глотнул и поморщился от непривычной крепости. Он вернулся обратно, собираясь извиниться за свое взвинченное поведение, но замер на пороге с приоткрытым ртом. Скучающий Даффи поигрывал ножом-бабочкой. Делал он это не совсем уверенно, но упрямо из раза в раз пытался повторить трюк. А Бегун уже видел этот нож, он запомнил розовую эмаль и серые трещинки на ручке.  
  
\- Не было никакой сиделки, да? – спросил он, испытывая неописуемое желание швырнуть в Даффи чашкой, а потом еще и вылить кофе ему за шиворот. – Этот говнюк просто вернулся, когда я ушел. Верно?  
Даффи замер.  
\- Да, - сказал он виновато. – Извини, малой, не надо было мне врать. Тупо вышло.  
\- Блядь, ну ты и мудила, - прошипел Бегун. – Какой ты мудак, Даф.  
\- Перестань, - поморщившись, попросил Даффи. – Не злись. Я же тебя не хотел расстраивать, малой.  
Бегун подошел поближе, не глядя сунув чашку на столик, и забрал нож. Он увлекся рассматриванием и забыл о том, что должен прятать лоб под прической. Даффи прищурился, поймал его за рукав и потянул к себе.  
\- А это что такое?  
Пока Бегун сообразил что к чему, Даффи убрал рыжие волосы в сторону и уставился в лейкопластырь, который лишь отчасти скрывал синяк.  
  
\- Это, блядь, что такое?! – взорвался Даффи   
\- Это ты, - ответил Бегун. – Ты и твоя привычка разбрасывать вещи.  
Даффи моргнул  
\- Не понял, - произнес он настороженно.  
Вообще, Бегун мог честно сказать: «один из твоих приятелей меня изнасиловал. Ну как изнасиловал, потом он развязал мне руки, я мог уйти или убить его, но я не захотел, а позволил ему выдрать меня до крови. Так что он вроде бы и изнасиловал, но вроде и нет». Но это был бы смертельный приговор для Койота. А Бегун… ну, не желал ему смерти. Он не совсем разобрался в себе, своих склонностях и чувствах, но впутывать в это Даффи не следовало.  
Так что он принялся высокохудожественно врать о том, какая Даффи свинья, как он заебал разбрасывать вещи, и что его патроны, которые валяются по всему дому, у Бегуна уже в горле стоят, потому что он задолбался на них наступать, и он так и знал, чем все закончится, и вот оно закончилось – ночью он наступил и поскользнулся и врезался головой в шкаф, а могло бы закончиться хуже… и все в таком духе.   
  
Настороженное выражение лица Даффи сменилось виноватым. Он понурился и почесал затылок.  
\- Ладно, малой, - сказал он наконец. - Я все понял, не гунди. Больше не буду.  
\- Не будешь ты, - фыркнул Бегун. – Как же.  
Он собирался выпрямиться, но Даффи положил ладонь ему на плечо и сжал в дружеском одобрении. Бегун побледнел от боли: с утра он смазал и заклеил укус, потому что тот болел зверски, под кожей растеклось целое сизое озерцо, а следы от зубов стали багрово-красными и покрылись корочками.   
  
Даффи вскинул брови, заметив его гримасу, быстро оттянул ворот рубашки, оторвав верхнюю пуговицу, и уставился в лейкопластырь.  
\- Даф, не надо, - только и успел сказать Бегун, как Даффи подцепил за край и отодрал.  
\- Ебаный в рот, - выдохнул Даффи.  
Бегун вырвался и отпрыгнул в сторону. Даффи смотрел на него таким злым взглядом, что Бегуну стало не по себе.  
\- Ты врешь мне, а я – тебе, - сказал он задиристо. - Все честно.  
\- Это он? – спросил Даффи сиплым от ярости голосом. – Да это он, кто ж еще. Я его убью к хуям.  
Бегун вдруг рассмеялся, неожиданно для даже себя.  
\- За что? – спросил он требовательно. – Давай, валяй, скажи мне, за что?   
Даффи опешил.  
\- Но разве…  
\- Неа! – крикнул Бегун.  
Ему стало так легко, он ощутил буквально эйфорию. Наконец-то он мог высказаться, выпустить гной из этой раны.   
  
\- Я именно этого и хотел! И знаешь что? Да мне в кайф было! Я думал, у меня крыша поедет, так мне было охуенно!  
Даффи даже рот приоткрыл.  
\- Думаешь, только у тебя проблемы в личной жизни? – фыркнул Бегун. – Ты, блядь, даже никогда не интересовался, что у меня такое, а у меня знаешь что?  
\- Что? – послушно спросил Даффи.  
\- А у меня все заебись! - ответил чуток успокоившийся Бегун. – Он меня так выебал, как я всю жизнь мечтал! Хочешь меня презирать – пожалуйста. Не захочешь больше видеть – ну и в рот тебя!   
Он развернулся, собираясь свалить, но Даффи его негромко окликнул:  
\- Малой?  
\- Ну что? – крикнул Бегун, но притормозил.  
\- Ты ебанулся? – мягко спросил Даффи. – С чего бы мне тебя презирать, придурок? Иди сюда, ебанько.  
Бегун осторожно приблизился и сел на край кровати. Даффи сжал его руку, погладил по пальцам.  
\- Отличный урок ты мне преподал, - сознался Даффи. – Не ври мне больше, ладно? И я тебе не буду, а то вообще гадко.  
Бегун неохотно кивнул.  
  
\- Зачем он приходил? – спросил он после паузы. – Ну, этот твой… Мудак этот.  
Даффи посмотрел на него и кривовато, мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Он меня любит, - ответил он так, словно это было очевидно.  
\- Ты же ему сказал, чтобы он сваливал и больше не возвращался, - напомнил Бегун.   
Даффи невесело засмеялся.  
\- Ты вообще представляешь, как сложно людям, вроде нас с Баггси, с кем-то сойтись? Тут же не только отношения завязаны, а и бизнес, бабки, связи…  
\- И? – спросил Бегун, который не совсем понял, куда Даф клонит.  
\- И то, - пояснил Даффи. – В общем, я крепко влип, и Багз крепко влип. Так что это надолго, несмотря на то, что мы друг другу время от времени говорим.   
Бегун вздохнул и потер лицо.  
  
\- Твоя очередь, дорогой анонимный страдалец, - сказал Даффи. – Какого хрена ты мне раньше ничего не говорил?  
\- Так нечего было говорить, - пожал плечами Бегун.   
\- Он тебя не обидел? – серьезно спросил Даффи. – Я не про этот пиздец на твоем плече говорю. За что он тебя ударил? Тебе в кайф, когда тебя башкой прикладывают?  
\- Башкой я сам, - соврал Бегун, потому что рассказывать было долго и стыдно. – Он только в плечо…   
\- Ты уверен, что тебе именно такое нужно? – въедливо спросил Даффи. – Я могу отвести тебя в какой-нибудь клуб для подобных наклонностей…  
\- Это даже звучит оскорбительно! – перебил его Бегун. – Я ж не ненормальный. У меня, по-твоему, не может быть отношений?  
\- А это, по-твоему, отношения? – в тон ему ответил Даффи, рассматривая укус. – Не похоже.  
\- Ты, что ли, судить можешь? – фыркнул Бегун. – Ты бы точно молчал, Даф.   
Даффи едва заметно смутился и в самом деле заткнулся.  
  
Бегун знал, что стоит ему закрыть дверь, как Даффи позвонит своему ебучему бойфренду. Скорее всего, вечер и ночь они проведут вместе. Без секса, конечно, какой секс, когда Даффи весь в перевязках. Просто вместе. Потому что у них как раз больные, но все-таки отношения.  
  
А он шел в квартиру брата пешком, хотя мимо проносились автобусы и такси. Солнце медленно садилось, люди спешили, болтали по телефонам, шумели дети. Бегун шагал и чувствовал себя странно одиноким. Многоликая толпа только оттеняла это одиночество. Бегун чувствовал себя невидимой пылинкой, которую гонит ветер, болтает, как вздумается, и она, несчастная, может как залететь в огонь, так и опуститься на воду, промокнуть и пойти ко дну.

 

 

 

 

***

  
На этот раз паучье чутье не сработало. Бегун зашел и захлопнул дверь. Выругался, увидев включенный свет на кухне, и лишь пройдя дальше, понял, что он в квартире не один.  
Койот, комфортно устроившийся на барном стуле, отложил ноутбук и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Это что такое? – спросил Бегун, сообразив, что убегать поздно. Да и утомился он для погони.  
Плечи у Койота были так напряжены, словно он уже настроился вскочить и устроить охоту. Сидел он, правда, босиком, и снова подвернул рукава рубашки по своей привычке.  
\- Это ужин, - спокойно сказал Койот. – Только остыл уже, долго ходишь.   
Бегун оглянулся, посмотрел на накрытый на двоих стол.  
\- А как ты зашел? – спросил он настороженно, взял вилку и потыкал в мясо.  
Койот улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним.   
\- Пока ты вчера валялся бездыханной принцессой, я немного изучил замки, - сказал он. – Так ты будешь ужинать или ты не ешь после семи?  
Бегун фыркнул и проигнорировал грязный намек.  
  
\- Вообще-то, - сказал он, подвинув к себе тарелку, - я думал, что ты коп, а не взломщик.  
\- Ты не представляешь, чему может научить моя профессия, - сообщил Койот и сел напротив. – Вкусно?  
\- Нормально так, - согласился Бегун, для которого никто еще не готовил, кроме Даффи. – А что ты еще умеешь, мистер Повар?  
\- Когда-то меня называли Мясником, - прищурившись, сказал Койот. – Догадываешься, почему?  
\- Только не говори, что ты пробовал человечину, - равнодушно ответил Бегун.  
\- Допустим, пробовал, - согласился Койот. – А ты, рыжик?  
\- Тоже, - Бегун кивнул. – Даже скрывать не стану.  
\- Я знаю, - Койот улыбнулся неожиданно мягко. – Мне просто было интересно, соврешь ты или нет.   
\- Ты мне никто, - сказал Бегун, пожимая плечами. – Зачем мне казаться лучше, чем я есть, ради тебя?   
Койот перестал улыбаться.  
\- Уж не манипулировать ли ты мной вздумал? – спросил он вкрадчиво.  
\- Я просто называю вещи своими именами, - хмыкнул Бегун. – Если тебе что-то не нравится – это твои проблемы, а не мои.  
\- Рыжик, ты как бомба, - задумчиво протянул Койот. – Никак не угадаешь, когда рванет.   
Бегун промолчал.  
  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – спросил он, потягивая апельсиновый сок после ужина. – А, дай угадаю! Тебя твой белобрысый дружок снова попросил, чтобы я не портил им с Дафом гармонию?  
\- Неа, - Койот показал белые зубы в усмешке. – Просто захотел тебя увидеть. И, к твоему сведенью, Багзи не повторяет своих просьб после того, как я с кем-нибудь поговорю. До всех доходит с первого раза.  
\- А я тупой, - нахально сказал Бегун. – До меня не доходит с первого раза.  
Глаза у Койота расширились, потом потемнели.  
\- Это ты так просишь оттрахать тебя? – спросил он с насмешкой. – Рыжик, ну это вообще…  
\- Я не хочу с тобой трахаться, - твердо сказал Бегун. – Ты отстойно это делаешь, мне не очень-то понравилось.  
\- Да? – осведомился Койот вкрадчиво. – На самом деле?  
\- Да, на самом деле, - твердо ответил Бегун. – Ты даже не в моем вкусе. Я люблю таких… других.  
\- Других? – переспросил Койот, подкрадываясь и даже особо не скрывая своих хищных намерений. – Это каких других, как твой братан, что ли?  
\- Фу! – Бегун поморщился. – И отвали, а то стаканом в тебя запущу.   
\- Валяй, - согласился Койот. – Запускай. А я знаешь, куда его тебе потом запихну?  
\- Туда не влезет.  
Бегун даже не попытался увильнуть, оказавшись в западне между Койотом, его руками и подоконником.  
\- Но я очень постараюсь, - пообещал Койот, осторожно погладил Бегуна по рыжим волосам и отвел пряди со лба. Его лицо вдруг исказилось при виде пластыря, но тут же разгладилось.   
  
\- Как ты залез в мой ноутбук? – внезапно спросил Бегун, заметив голубое мерцание экрана. – Он же…  
\- Было бы желание, - фыркнул Койот, рассматривая лицо Бегуна немного сверху вниз. – А у меня было желание. Мне стало любопытно, что ты там такое прячешь.  
\- Ну и как, нашел?  
\- Такие сложности ради порнушки? - Койот поморщился. – Она даже не особо извращенная. Хочешь, я притащу тебе настоящий жесткач?   
Бегун открыл рот, помолчал и заткнулся. Койот улыбался, и с такого близкого расстояния можно было рассмотреть темно-синие точки в его радужках.  
  
\- Хочешь попробовать что-нибудь? – поинтересовался Койот.  
\- Не с тобой, - Бегун легонько оттолкнул его.   
Попытался оттолкнуть, тот даже не сдвинулся, наоборот, притиснул сильнее. От его дыхания чуть шевелились волосы.   
\- А что, у тебя море претендентов? – удивился Койот. – Серьезно? А то я пока ни одного не встретил.  
\- Тебе просто не повезло, - полусерьезно ответил Бегун.  
Койот в ответ прижал его к подоконнику и полез целоваться, если его кусачие прикосновения можно было назвать поцелуями. Бегун запрокинул голову, давая доступ к шее, и закрыл глаза от блаженства. Каждый укус жалил и будоражил, ноги сами собой разъезжались. Он не очень удачно встал и поэтому дернулся, когда Койот сжал его задницу ладонью – та сразу отозвалась тягучей болью.  
\- Погоди, - торопливо сказал Бегун, протрезвев. – Подожди. В жопу не дам.   
\- Что так? – Койот вздернул бровь. – У тебя сегодня что, опасные дни?  
\- Больно, - пояснил Бегун, не поведясь на шуточку. – Так что как хочешь, но не туда.  
Койот пожал плечами и вернулся к его горлу. Он даже урчал, едва слышно и крайне самодовольно.   
  
Бегун быстро остался без рубашки и штанов. Он подозревал, что с улицы видно его тощую спину, но на это было наплевать. В его личной жизни происходили слишком весомые изменения, чтобы он заботился о комфорте посторонних.   
  
\- Хорош, - оценил Койот, проведя кончиком языка по воспаленному укусу на плече. – Тут тоже болит?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся Бегун.   
Он позволил усадить себя на злополучный кухонный стол. Койот поглаживал его, ласкал и вел себя относительно сносно, но чувствовалось, что у него что-то на уме. Так что Бегун даже облегчение испытал, когда его перевернули на живот и потрогали между ягодиц.   
\- Я же сказал! – выдохнул он. – Не надо туда!  
\- Перестань ссаться как целка, - отозвался Койот. – Я тебя услышал.  
Вопреки своим словам он чем-то щелкнул и принялся поглаживать настойчивей, пальцы его стали скользкими и осторожными.  
\- Ого, - сказал Койот одобрительно. – Какой ты узенький, рыжик.  
Бегуну захотелось чтобы он заткнулся нахрен, и чтобы говорил, не останавливаясь, такие похабные вещи. Это было стыдно, но приятно.  
  
Пальцы принялись нырять внутрь, то по одному, то сразу парой. Бегун, держась за край стола, постанывал – так ему очень нравилось, так было очень хорошо. И боль была слабая, тянущая, и приятно было от прикосновений, и простату Койот регулярно задевал и тер, да и вообще ситуация в целом возбуждала. В принципе, если бы Койот захотел его трахнуть – ну… возможно, Бегун не стал бы сильно возражать.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел диковатыми глазами, а Койот только рассмеялся в ответ на его немой призыв.  
\- Вот уж нет, - сказал он, неспешно двигая пальцами. – Я, в отличие от тебя, не меняю мнение каждые пять минут. От члена ты сам отказался, теперь тебе придется его заслужить, раз уж так хочется.  
\- Не такой ты и драгоценный, - прошипел в ответ Бегун. – И хрен твой вовсе не золотой, чтобы его надо было заслуживать. Попустись, козлина!   
Койот захохотал.  
  
\- Да у тебя никогда рот не закрывается, - заметил он со странным одобрением. – Но давай мы все-таки его попробуем заткнуть.   
Он бесцеремонно столкнул Бегуна на пол, поставил на колени и пощелкал пальцами возле своей ширинки, намекая, на что следует обратить внимание.  
\- Откушу, - быстро сказал Бегун.  
\- Попробуй только, - хмыкнул Койот, расстегнул ремень и вжикнул молнией. – Вперед, рыжик.  
Бегун осторожно вытянул шею и попробовал взять губами за конец розового, твердого члена. Его сразу очаровал мускусный запах, но пробовать первый раз все равно было страшновато. Койот намотал на кулак рыжие волосы и принялся жестко контролировать. Бегун зажмурился, открыв рот пошире - по языку скользила приятная тяжесть, горчащая и горячая. Он потянулся к собственному члену, чтобы закончить с разлившимся по телу томлением, но его сильно дернули за волосы.  
\- Неа, - с угрозой проговорил Койот. – Сначала ты проглотишь, а потом я разрешу тебе кончить.  
Бегун фыркнул. Койот снова вздернул бровь, выдернул ремень из штанов и в самом деле связал Бегуну руки за спиной.  
  
\- Ты почему-то думаешь, что я шучу, - холодно сказал Койот. – Так вот, когда я шучу – люди смеются.   
Бегун повел плечами, потом подумал секунду и укусил Койота за колено. Тот осекся.  
\- Да ты пиздец просто, - выдохнул наконец Койот. – Просто пиздец.  
  
Он рванул Бегуна за волосы, отвесил ему сильную пощечину, а потом снова заставил взять в рот. Бегун мычал и давился, пальцы в его волосах стискивались все больнее, путались в прядях. Он ощущал, как пульсирует между ног стягивающаяся дырка, ставшая чувствительной, раздроченной. Койот протолкнул член глубже, в самое горло, Бегун поперхнулся, закашлялся и, неожиданно для себя, начал так кончать, что едва не вывернулся наизнанку. По ногам потекла сперма, брызги попали на живот. Он скорчился, задыхаясь и захлебываясь слюной, и несколько секунд лежал без движения на полу, пока Койот быстро помогал себе рукой. Бегун даже не отреагировал, когда его вздернули и заставили приоткрыть рот. Он покорно проглотил содержимое и облизнулся.   
  
\- Пиздец, - повторил Койот. Он взмок и заметно растерялся.   
Бегун покатал языком по небу, растирая остатки горьковатого вкуса. Охнул, когда его подхватили и резко подняли, и машинально обхватил ногами за бедра, пытаясь удержаться на коленях Койота.   
\- Рыжик, ты просто огонь, - похвалил его тот. – Я даже не ждал.   
Он дернул за ремень, распуская узел. Бегун подвигал кистями, возвращая чувствительность, и потянулся за поцелуем. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы его поцеловали. Момент был такой… трогательный.  
Но Койот отшатнулся и, едва не выронив его, ссадил на стол.

\- Ты чего? Мы же обсуждали это.  
Бегун смотрел на него и не мог поверить собственным ушам. Он даже не рассердился, настолько обидно ему стало.   
\- Ты… ты серьезно?  
Койот прищурился.  
\- Я ведь озвучил тебе условия. Ничего не изменилось.  
Бегун оскалился, нащупал первую попавшуюся под руку чашку и с такой силой грохнул ее об голову Койота, что чашка рассыпалась мелкими осколками. Койот взвыл и схватился за затылок, между его пальцев сразу же потекла кровь.  
\- Блядь, да ты ебанутый что ли?!  
\- Пошел нахрен отсюда! – заорал на него Бегун. – Найди себе шлюху, козел!  
Он принялся толкать Койота к выходу, а тот, оглушенный и ошеломленный, невольно слушался.  
  
\- Ты мне голову разбил, - сказал Койот, упираясь в дверях. – Котируется как нападение на офицера вообще-то.  
Бегун пнул его в колено, попал и бесцеремонно вытолкал стонущего сквозь зубы и ругающегося Койота на лестничную площадку. Тот что-то выкрикнул в ответ, но Бегун захлопнул дверь. Через несколько секунд он все-таки открыл и сунул в руки бледному от злости Койоту куртку.  
  
\- Попробуешь вломиться – пообещал Бегун, - я тебя буду с бейсбольной битой поджидать. Посмотрим, как тебе понравится собирать свои мозги с пола.  
\- Ты ебнутый, - ответил Койот, на его шее подсыхала кровь, короткие волосы слиплись, под ногтями остались темно-красные каемки. – Будь уверен, за это ты мне ответишь.  
\- Пошел на хуй, - фыркнул Бегун.  
Он захлопнул дверь и закрыл ее на цепочку. Он знал, что Койот не будет вламываться. Тот был слишком умен.   
  
Через несколько минут, окончательно убедившись, что тот ушел, Бегун съехал по двери спиной и обхватил себя за колени. Он чувствовал себя грязной, использованной дешевкой. В собственном теле было противно находиться. Им так цинично попользовались, так нагло поимели, еще и указали его место - это было отвратительно до тошноты.  
Бегун поспешил в ванную, боясь, что если немедленно не залезет под прохладную воду – сблюет весь ужин обратно.

 

 

 

 

***

  
В клубе было на удивление малолюдно. Наверное, был какой-нибудь особенный день «для своих». Бегун сначала поразился тому, что все со всеми здороваются и пожимают руки, но быстро понял, что это действительно знакомые друг с другом люди с одного района.  
  
Его запихнули в угол, между Даффи и мрачным Койотом. Даффи пил морковный сок и тоже не выглядел слишком довольным. Банни вообще не пил, зато его красавица-сестричка резво хлопала коктейль за коктейлем. Ее Страшилище, которое таскалось за ней по пятам, время от времени прикладывалось к пиву, но выглядело при этом трезвее всех. Койот цедил виски, в его стакане позвякивал лед. Койот выглядел уставшим и недовольным, под проницательными синими глазами залегли синяки, а у рта появилась жесткая складка. Он то и дело потирал щеку, поросшую суточной щетиной  
Бегун вдруг задумался, как тот живет, когда не таскается по местам преступлений и не приходит трахаться. От чего он устает? Чем завтракает? Какую музыку слушает в машине, когда едет на работу?  
Это были опасные вопросы, они обозначали, что он влип к хуям. Они ведь в последнее время даже не особо разговаривали. О чем можно говорить с человеком, который пользуется твоим телом, и которому ты за это разбил голову и регулярно играешь на нервах?  
Бегун как никогда остро чувствовал свое одиночество. Даже Даффи, сидевший рядом, был не с ним, словно между ними протянули целлофановую пленку. Бегун быстро обратил внимание на то, что Даффи со всеми знаком, он давно влился в эту трущобную тусовку и стал там своим. Банни рассеянно поглаживал его по пальцам и раздраженно отмахивался от сигаретного дыма.   
  
Бегун уставился в свой стакан с безалкогольным мохито. Он никогда не пил спиртные напитки за пределами дома – не только у Дафа были свои заебы. На дне стакана плавали веточки мяты, Бегун следил за их неспешным движением и едва не подпрыгнул, когда его ткнули в бок.  
\- Двигайся, рыжик, – буркнул Койот, на их диванчик присел бармен-недоумок.  
Бегун подсознательно ждал, что тот скажет что-нибудь типа «Ходор-ходор» придурковатым голосом, но бармен совершенно разумно и очень даже приятным глуховатым голосом произнес:  
\- Кстати, заходил Акме. Он тебя искал, Даффстер.  
Даффи поморщился, Банни – тоже.  
  
\- Серьезно? – Койот моментально посерьезнел и стряхнул усталость. – Что этой мрази от тебя надо, Дак?  
\- А что им обычно от меня надо? – огрызнулся Даффи. – Уж явно не свидание под звездами.  
Бегун сжался, ощутив напряжение между этими двумя. Они едва не шипели друг на друга.   
  
\- Паршиво, - проговорил Банни. – Твити, что ты ему ответил?  
\- Что передам, - пожал плечами бармен Твити. – А что я должен был сказать?  
\- Он к тебе не лез? – поинтересовался Даффи.  
\- Я слишком стар для его пристрастий, - слабо улыбнулся Твити.   
Он повернулся к Койоту и заинтересованно склонил голову набок.  
\- Поговаривали про какую-то малолетку, которую он…  
\- Это правда, - тяжеловесно ответил Койот. – Я видел что…  
Он покосился на Бегуна и закончил.  
\- В общем, я был там, где нашли эту девочку.  
\- Девочку? – удивился Банни. – А я слышал…  
\- Да ему без разницы, - вздохнул Койот. – Девчонке от силы было лет пять. Жаль, что нельзя поймать эту гадину цивилизованно.  
\- И ты работаешь даже на таких людей? – тихо спросил Бегун.  
Он надеялся, что его вопрос не услышит никто, кроме Даффи, но за столом как раз замолчали, поэтому услышал не только он.  
\- Ты посмотри, какой чистоплюй, - скривился Даффи. – Тебе не все равно, на чьи бабки учиться?   
\- На твои, - смиренно ответил Бегун.   
\- Ну вот и заебись, - буркнул Даффи.  
Бегун проклял себя за длинный язык. Он поймал косой взгляд Банни.  
  
\- Что? – спросил он неприязненно. – Уже спросить нельзя?  
\- Можно подумать, ты не в курсе, среди кого вертишься, - фыркнул Банни. – Как будто ты раньше не знал, какие деньги тут в ходу.  
\- Я тут не верчусь, - ответил Бегун, глядя Банни в глаза. – Я просто буду врачом, и только. В подобное дерьмо я вляпываться не собираюсь.  
Банни насмешливо засмеялся, Даффи ткнул Бегуна локтем в бок.   
Бегун поймал взгляд бармена Твити. Тот смотрел вроде и равнодушно своими огромными голубыми глазищами, но при этом чувствовалась в нем какая-то неприязнь. Бегун ощутил себя лишним, чужеродным элементом в этой компании и этом клубе.   
  
\- Будешь с ним работать, Даффстер? – спросил Твити. – Если он снова явится, что сказать?  
\- Скажи, что не видел меня, - тут же ответил Даффи. – Не хочу я мараться с Акме.   
Твити кивнул и вернулся за барную стойку. Бегун задумчиво поболтал остатками коктейля.  
  
Даффи принялся рассказывать, каким он был популярным в школе. Бегун вынырнул из своих мыслей и обнаружил, что с ним за это время подсел черноволосый смуглый мужик, не очень молодой, но и не старый, с чудовищно изломанными зубами. Даффи все еще разливался соловьем о том, как лазил в окно к Дженни Саммерс.  
-… она же сказала, что заявит в полицию, если ты к ней еще раз приблизишься, - удивился Бегун. – Разве не так?   
Даффи посмотрел на него злющими глазами, Банни начал хохотать. Койот тоже глумливо заухмылялся.  
\- Ну прости, - виновато сказал Бегун. – Прости, Даф.  
\- Да я знал, что он пиздит, - улыбаясь, сказал Банни. – Он, когда врет, всегда ноздри раздувает.   
\- Пиноккио, блядь, - хмыкнул черноволосый мужик. – Спалили тебя, Даффстер?  
\- Да пиздец, - с обидой сказал Даффи. – Малой, ну ты даешь.  
Бегун пожал плечами.  
  
Даффи медленно выбрался из-за стола и потянулся. Под белой майкой просвечивался бинт. Бегун вдруг поймал взгляд Багза Банни. Тот смотрел на Даффи вроде и вполне прилично, но при этом глаза у него загорелись, взгляд потяжелел, стал хищным и жадным. Бегун смутился – этого ему явно не следовало видеть. Ему даже немножко противно стало, словно он подглядывал, как старший брат трахается. То есть, конечно, нечего так смотреть на людей, тем более прилюдно, но все равно – это был неприличный взгляд. Даффи подмигнул Багзу и показал кончик розового языка. Бегуна вообще бросило в краску, он уткнулся взглядом в свой пустой стакан.   
  
\- Малой, тебе обновить? – спросил Даффи, забыв обиду.   
Бегун кивнул и вдруг понял, что Даффи оставляет его одного с чужими и, в целом, недружелюбными ему людьми. Сердце прыгнуло в горло, он так не пугался, даже когда только-только взял себе ночные смены в морге. От мертвых людей никаких проблем, а вот от живых…  
Даффи, чуть подхрамывая, ушел к бару. Бегун, к своему ужасу, оказался на перекрестье взглядов.  
  
\- Что? – спросил он, вжимаясь мокрой от пота спиной в диванчик.  
\- Ты нас боишься что ли? – весело удивился Банни. – Ты знаешь, крошка, мы ведь чувствуем страх.  
Он улыбнулся очень плотоядно, белозубо и прямо-таки хищно.  
\- Кто «вы»? – огрызнулся Бегун. – Пидоры, что ли?  
Койот захохотал, запрокинув голову.  
\- Обожаю рыжика, - признался он, едва не опрокинув стакан. – Он пиздец смешно злится.  
Бегун быстро посмотрел на него и отвернулся, ощутив, что от Койота он поддержки не дождется.  
\- Это тот мальчик? – задумчиво поинтересовался черноволосый. – С характером.  
\- С дурацким характером, - холодно сказал Банни.   
\- Дурацкий характер можно исправить, - дразняще сказал Койот и подвигал густыми бровями.   
\- Ты, что ли, исправлять будешь? – скривился Бегун. – Да ты мне, нахрен, никто. Себя исправь, козел.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - вполголоса проговорил Банни. – Ты ему слово, а он тебя вазой по голове.  
Бегун уставился на Койота, но тот смотрел в потолок.   
\- Серьезно? – не выдержал Бегун. – Ты ему настучал?  
\- Про вазу даже я знаю, - встрял черноволосый. – Мы, понимаешь, тут все друзья детства. Когда кто-то получает по башке – он мигом бежит жаловаться остальным.   
Он улыбнулся, но приветливо, не зло. Правда, со сколотыми зубами это смотрелось страшновато, но Бегун пригладил встопорщенные перышки.  
  
\- А ты кто? – спросил он, тоже смягчившись. – Я, наверное, тебя знаю, но не знаю, что это ты.  
\- Я Сильвестр, - сказал тот. – Владелец бойцовского клуба, тут, недалеко.  
\- Тогда знаю! – обрадовался Бегун. – Даффи говорил про тебя. Ты ему однажды навалял. Жаль, я не видел.  
\- Приходи как-нибудь, - Сильвестр кивнул. – У меня всем место найдется, и новичкам тоже.  
\- Да я больше по роликам, - смутился Бегун. – На роликах гоняю.  
\- Сейчас он уведет твоего пацана, - предупредил Банни. – Моргнуть не успеешь.  
Бегун понял, что это он Койоту. Тот открыл рот, но прежде чем он сказал что-то вроде: «ты охренел, я просто трахаюсь с рыжиком, когда мне приспичит», Бегун перебил и ответил сам.  
  
\- Я ему не пацан. С кем хочу, с тем и трахаюсь.   
\- Не понял, - с удивлением сказал подошедший Даффи. – Малой, ты решил всех моих друзей склеить? Я не то, чтобы против, но это как-то чересчур, блядь.   
Банни засмеялся и погладил его по бедру.   
\- Извини, - пожал плечами Сильвестр, доброжелательно поглядывая на Бегуна. – Если ты за этим, то я уже в отношениях.  
\- И в мыслях не было, - холодно ответил Бегун.   
Он тоже выбрался, давая Даффи устроиться с комфортом.   
\- Сейчас вернусь, - сказал он небрежно, крутя головой в поисках двери с указателем.

В мужском туалете было пусто. Бегун закрылся в пустой кабинке и склонился над унитазом – его вырвало зеленью и лимоном, и скудным ужином из пиццы и остатков лапши. Потому он тоже ненавидел людные сборища – где-нибудь он ухитрялся опозориться и оказаться посмешищем. Бегун ненавидел, когда его унижали.   
Он кое-как отдышался, растер выступившие слезы и собирался уже выйти, как в туалет зашла какая-то парочка. Голоса были знакомые, но Бегун не мог вспомнить кто это – за один вечер он познакомился с кучей новых людей.  
  
-… я тебя прошу, - мягко говорил один голос. – В следующий раз сразу вызывай охрану. Он же опасен, он совершенно конченный.   
\- Ладно, - так же мягко ответил другой голос. – Только перестань квохтать. Он совершенно ничего не сделал, выпил кофе и ушел.  
\- Вот не хватало, чтобы сделал! – воскликнул первый.  
Выговор у них был тягучий, липковатый, как у Багза Банни, так что это явно были ребята из его компании.  
  
\- Кстати, Койот приревновал ко мне рыжика, - сказал первый со смешком. – Представляешь?  
Теперь-то Бегун его узнал.  
\- Этого мелкого говнюка? – пренебрежительно ответил второй. – Это смешно.  
\- Не говори так, - искренне огорчился Сильвестр. – Бедный мальчик. Ему с нами явно страшно и неуютно.   
\- Бедный? – воскликнул второй, которого Бегун никак не мог узнать. – Ты знаешь, что он разбил Койоту голову?  
\- Знаю, - засмеялся Сильвестр. – А еще я знаю Койота. Ему такая штучка и нужна, с пресными ему скучно.  
\- Это мелкое рыжее чмо, по-моему, третирует всех, до кого может добраться, - холодно сказал второй. – По морде видно, что стерва и гадина, ты же знаешь, у меня глаз наметанный.   
\- Ну, со мной он был мил, - сказал Сильвестр. – А ты что, ревнуешь?  
\- К этому? – второй довольно талантливо изобразил голосом, какой Бегун жалкий и ничтожный. – Вот к этому точно нет.  
\- А ты бываешь гондоном, - с восхищением сказал Сильвестр. – Обожаю, когда ты злишься, Твит.   
  
Ага, - сообразил Бегун, - это бармен. Ему стало и смешно и противно, что этот дегенерат, этот недоносок, его так оценивает.  
  
Он толкнул дверь, и те сразу осеклись.  
\- Может я и рыжее чмо, но ты просто уродец, - заявил Бегун. – Посмотри на себя в зеркало, жертва ты ебаная аборта. Ты нихрена обо мне не знаешь.   
Он вышел в зал и подошел к столику, за которым было весело и шумно. Конечно, его же там не было.  
  
\- Даф, я домой.  
Даффи отвлекся, вскинул брови и посмотрел на него с веселым недоумением.   
\- Уже? Что-то случилось?  
\- Ну, кому-то завтра надо на занятия, - пожал плечами Бегун. – Так что я пойду.  
\- Вызвать такси? – спросил Банни.  
Бегун покачал головой.   
\- Спасибо, - ответил он вежливо. – Я взрослый мальчик, сам разберусь.  
Он помахал и ушел. Никто за ним не пошел, даже Койот с места не сдвинулся.  
  
\- Зря ты так, - негромко сказал Сильвестр, стоявший в сумраке у двери.   
Бегун его сразу не заметил, поэтому вскрикнул и отшатнулся.  
\- Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, - извинился Сильвестр. – Послушай, ты, правда, зря. Тебе никто не желает зла.   
\- Буду иметь в виду, - фыркнул Бегун.  
Он хотел обойти, но Сильвестр деликатно, но крепко взял его за плечо.  
\- Погоди, - сказал он с настойчивостью. – Приходи в клуб, если захочешь. Я вижу, что тебе надо спустить пар. Тебе это поможет.  
Он говорил без злости и желания обидеть. По сути, это был единственный человек, который повел себя по-человечески, так что Бегун немного попустился.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, сглотнув. – Спасибо.  
Сильвестр отпустил его, кивнул и ушел внутрь.  
  
Бегун забрал рюкзак с роликами, повязал волосы банданой и отправился на роллердром. В такое позднее время в метро было пусто, вагоны гулко грохотали на стыках. Бегун сжимал коленями рюкзак и гонял воспоминания по кругу. Он ощущал тонкий запах дыма – Даффи прокурил ему волосы. Он все еще чувствовал вкус лайма под языком, хотя, может, это была горечь обиды. Бегун посмотрел на свои руки, аккуратные, розовые, немного исцарапанные. Только утром он коротко обрезал обломанные ногти.   
  
Полоса была пуста. Железки тускло сияли в лунном свете. Бегун сбросил рюкзак, подумав, стащил и рубашку, его все равно никто не видел. Некому было смеяться. Он заправил майку в джинсы, натянул защиту и шлем, и отправился гонять.  
Пока он потел и пыхтел, выписывая в воздухе петли, он переставал думать, переставал грызть сам себя. Наверное, была какая-то мировая справедливость в том, что старшему брату досталось все, а младший… может, и ему когда-нибудь повезет. Когда-нибудь. Потом. С друзьями, отношениями… ну вообще.   
  
Задумавшись, он не очень ловко развернулся и потерял пару секунд - поворот не закрутился как следует, Бегун только и успел выругаться, и грохнулся вниз. В голове зазвенело, ремешки левого щитка лопнули, и Бегун вдобавок приложился локтем, руку пронизало электричеством. Он скатился кубарем и несколько минут лежал на спине, глотая воздух ртом. От содранного бока по всему телу расходились волны боли. Наконец, Бегун сел и стащил шлем. Рука слушалась не очень хорошо – он даже испугался, что она отнялась.   
Он за городом, ночью, с пока неизвестными повреждениями. Вот сдохнет тут в одиночестве – будет вообще заебись.  
Бегун подавил первое желание позвонить Даффи. Брат больше не принадлежал ему безраздельно. Если уж сделал глупость – то и расплачиваться придется самому. Он собрался с силами и встал. На пальцах осталась кровь, на земле, где он лежал - тоже. Бегун, ругаясь и постанывая, кое-как оделся, небрежно запихнул ролики и защиту в рюкзак, и потащился к подземке.   
  
К руке медленно возвращалась чувствительность, но вместе с ней накатывала и боль. Он уже понял, что ничего не сломал, но возможно выбил сустав или просто сильно ушиб. Бок рубашки промок от выступившей крови, там обнаружилась огромная ссадина. Когда он заглянул в витрину магазина, то понял, что вдобавок содрал и щеку. Давно уже он так не травмировался, и так глупо…  
  
Дом встретил его тишиной и пустотой. Бегун выдохнул. Он знал, что так и будет, но в глубине души надеялся… что его кто-то ждет. Но это было даже смешно. Бегун забрался в ванну, смывая кровь и грязь, и принялся замазывать и заклеивать ранки.  
Он тонул в одиночестве, и некому было подать ему руку.

 

 

 

 

***

  
\- Привет, рыжик, - как-то напряженно сказал Койот, чуть заметно покачиваясь на пороге.   
Он был нахохленный и взъерошенный, с красными от недосыпа глазами. День был прохладный, поэтому Койот натянул темно-синюю худи с капюшоном. Одна веревочка шнурка была завязана бантиком, а вторая болталась свободно и ее, судя по размочаленному виду, частенько грызли.  
\- Привет, - ответил Бегун.   
Койот замер, разглядывая его, прищурился и хмыкнул.  
\- Кто это тебя так? – спросил он пораженно.  
\- Свалился с лестницы, - коротко ответил Бегун. – Заходи.  
Койот медленно покачал головой.   
\- Да нет, я на минуту, - сказал он и сглотнул.   
Бегун впервые видел, как тот нервничает. Это прямо-таки нервировало.  
  
\- А что хотел? – спросил он, невольно одернув футболку.  
\- Я больше не приду, - сказал Койот, глядя в сторону. – Пора прекращать наши встречи.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Бегун и захлопнул дверь.   
Койот все-таки успел подставить ногу, зашипел и выругался.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – Так просто?  
\- А как еще? – поинтересовался Бегун. – Я должен разрыдаться и вцепиться тебе в колено?  
Койот пожал плечами.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что ты меня просто использовал, - сказал он зло. – Как живой вибратор, знаешь? Попользовался и пока.  
\- Я? – рассвирепел Бегун. – Я использовал? Я к тебе таскался? Нет! Давай я напомню, ага? Ты меня изнасиловал, лишил девственности и трахал, как хотел! А теперь ты что хочешь, чтобы я тебе на дорожку еще и слезками покапал? До свидания.  
Он наконец-то захлопнул дверь и перевел дыхание.   
  
Руки тряслись. Зубы тоже стучали. Бегун закусил кулак, пытаясь успокоиться. Замок щелкнул, и взволнованный Койот распахнул дверь.  
\- Погоди-ка, - потребовал он, убрав связку ключей в карман. – Что еще, блядь, за девственность?  
Бегун пожал плечами. Лицо у Койота изменилось, он отшатнулся.   
\- Даже так? – спросил он растерянно. – А почему сразу не сказал?  
\- А ты слушал? – горько спросил Бегун. – Зачем ты приперся? Мы же даже не в отношениях, скинул бы смс.   
\- Да ладно, - Койот выдохнул. – Ты меня вообще негодяем считаешь?  
Бегун подумал и кивнул. Койот кривовато улыбнулся.  
  
\- И что случилось? – спросил Бегун. – Чего это ты передумал? Встретил любовь всей жизни?   
\- Нет, - Койот покачал головой. – Просто… это никуда не ведет, а от тебя одни проблемы, как ни крути.  
\- Да? – Бегун зло улыбнулся. – И кто тебе на это открыл глаза? Твои драгоценные помоечные друзья?  
\- Ты себя вообще со стороны видишь? – рассердился Койот. – К тебе подойти невозможно, от тебя во все стороны иголки торчат. Я не виноват, что ты такой ебанутый.  
Бегун кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он устало. – Я ебанутый. А ты рули отсюда. Давай, рули и бибикай, мудила.   
Койот стиснул зубы, на его щеках проступили желваки.   
\- Слушай, - сказал он, переведя дыхание. – Может…  
\- Уебывай, - медленно и раздельно проговорил Бегун. – Тебе как, по буквам повторить?  
\- Ебанутый, - выплюнул разозленный Койот.  
Он повернулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью, а Бегун зашел в комнату, осторожно лег на диван и уставился в потолок.   
  
Время медленно проплывало мимо, тени начали удлиняться, Бегун сморгнул дремоту и сел. Несмотря на ободранный бок, от смены в морге его никто не освобождал, так что он неохотно принялся одеваться. Внутри застыло какое-то тоскливое желе. Он вдруг подумал, что как только увидел Койота на пороге – сразу понял, о чем тот будет говорить. Это, скорее, говорило о плохом, о том, что он все-таки втрескался, хотя клялся себе не влюбляться.  
В его квартире не было ни одной вещи Койота. Они ни разу не спали вместе в одной постели. Они никуда не ходили вместе. Это по всем параметрам были плохие отношения, которые, в самом деле, никуда не вели. Жалеть о них не стоило.   
  
\- Не знаю, почему у меня никак не получается с живыми, - признался Бегун, натягивая перчатки.  
Мертвый парень, разумеется, молча и смирно лежал на операционном столе. Во лбу у него зияло круглое отверстие, совсем небольшое, зато затылок был разворочен на куски.   
\- Наверное, слишком рано отчаиваться, - принялся рассуждать вслух Бегун, орудуя скальпелем. – Даффи вот до двадцати так точно был задротом и неудачником. А теперь его просто не узнать.  
Он скривил губы.  
\- Может, я и не безнажеден, - сказал он тихо. – Но мне кажется, что я просто самый настоящий неудачник. У меня ничего не получается. Даже брату теперь на меня наплевать. Я какой-то гребаный невидимка.  
Мертвец слушал, он-то не мог убежать через окно в туалете от чужих проблем.   
\- Ты уж извини, дружок, - повинился Бегун. – Но мне надо высказаться, так что придется тебе побыть моим психоаналитиком, клянусь, я тебе все органы потом запихну обратно.   
  
\- Такому красавчику не с кем поговорить? – совершенно неожиданно спросили от двери.  
Бегун чуть не воткнул себе скальпель в руку от неожиданности.  
У двери стоял пожилой, полный мужик. Он держал в руках старомодную шляпу, точь в точь как у гангстеров тридцатых годов. Что-то неприятное было в его лице, несмотря на улыбку. Что-то мерзкое… в глазах. Они не улыбались и вообще смотрели гадко.  
  
\- Простите? – окликнул его Бегун. – Как вы сюда попали? Выдача тел утром.   
\- Мне не нужны тела, - отозвался мужик. – Мне нужен ты, мальчик.   
Бегун моргнул.   
\- А мы… знакомы?  
\- Так познакомимся! – мужик захохотал, словно пошутил прямо неебически смешно. Звук его смеха неприятно отразился от кафеля, вернулся эхом.   
Бегун поежился.  
\- Положи ножик, сердце мое, - попросил мужик. – Ненароком поранишься. Тебе не стоит меня бояться, я друг.   
Бегун сделал самую большую глупость, какую мог – он, и правда, отложил скальпель и приготовился слушать.   
  
Когда его, скрученного и оглушенного, выволокли прочь в черном мешке, натянутом на голову, Марвин Акме подошел к столу, посмотрел на покойника и вдруг ухмыльнулся.   
\- Эдди, в самом деле? Вот ты где, старик.  
Покойный Эдди, разумеется, даже не пошевелился.  
\- До свидания, милый, - сказал Акме, нахлобучил шляпу на уши и вышел.

 

 

 

 

***

  
\- Не отвечает, - нервно сказал Даффи. – Телефон выключен.  
\- А он так часто делает? – спросил Багз, наблюдая, как Даффи мечется между столами, сшибая создаваемым сквозняком картонки меню.  
\- Вообще не делает! – рявкнул Даффи. – Он же не я, он даже зарядку батареи вовремя обновляет.  
\- Ты не ставил ему жучок? – спросил Банни.  
\- Ставил, - беспомощно ответил Даффи. – Он вытащил и сказал, что… ну всю эту херню, мол, не хочу быть под контролем, бла-бла.  
\- Долбоеб малолетний, - фыркнул Багз.  
Он взял телефон Даффи и перечитал последнее смс: «Тебе стоило позвонить мне, Даффи Дак».  
  
\- Может, он просто бесится, что ты ему не звонишь? – предположил Банни.  
\- Перестань тупить! – взорвался Даффи. Он остановился, задрал майку и потрогал нашлепку пластыря, поморщился и выругался.   
\- Не ори на меня, - попросил Багз. – Я сделаю, что смогу, только определись.  
\- Ты плохо к нему относишься, - обвинил его Даффи. – Но он не придурок и не истеричка на самом деле.  
\- Неужели? – пробормотал Банни.  
\- Если бы он психовал – он бы позвонил и обложил меня по матушке, - Даффи не позволил себя перебить. – Это какая-то херня, и я не могу понять, куда пропал мой брат.  
Банни вздохнул.  
  
Телефон Даффи вдруг ожил и пополз по столу, мелко вибрируя. Даффи схватил его и принял вызов. Его лицо помертвело, потеряв все краски.   
\- Да, - сказал он наконец, через силу. – Я слышу.  
Банни прислушался - в телефоне кто-то визжал, надрываясь. Глаза Даффи казались двумя желтыми кругами, в которых плескались черные кляксы. Губы побелели, как мел.   
\- Перестань его мучить, - попросил Даффи. – Я приеду. Перестань, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Кто это был? – нервно спросил Багз.  
\- Акме, - выдохнул Даффи. – Бегун у него.   
Он пошатнулся, Банни моментально вскочил и поддержал его.   
\- Один ты не поедешь, - твердо сказал Багз. – Акме ебанутый. Одного не отпущу.  
\- Ну да, - Даффи развел руками. – Выдели мне отряд спецназа, блядь, будь так добр.   
Банни на секунду поймал его за шею и поцеловал в щеку.  
\- Поехали?  
Даффи кивнул и довольно резво помчался на второй этаж, где хранил запасной арсенал.  
  
\- Твити, Койот не заходил? – негромко спросил Багз. – И присмотри за клубом, ладно?  
Твити кивнул.  
\- Был вчера, - сказал он, уставившись на Банни голубыми глазищами. – Что случилось, Багзи? Куда это Даффстер рванул?  
\- Акме зачем-то утащил его злоебучего брата, - поморщился Багз. – И, судя по всему, делает с ним что-то нехорошее.  
\- С этим говнюком? – усмехнулся Твити, но тут же перестал улыбаться. – Ты серьезно, что ли?  
Багз кивнул.  
\- Ну пиздец рыжему, что уж, - Твити покивал головой. – Удачи, что ли.  
Багз криво улыбнулся и пошел к машине. Даффи, бледный и сосредоточенный, догнал его и бросил бронник.  
\- Надевай, - приказал Даффи. – Без пиздежа.   
\- Не люблю это, - поморщился Багз. – Лишняя тяжесть.   
\- Я сказал – без пиздежа! – оборвал его Даффи. – Я поведу, ты водишь как беременная утка, а времени у нас мало.  
Банни только развел руками. Он даже как-то побаивался становиться у Даффи на пути, никогда еще не видел того таким злым. Впрочем, он подозревал, что если бы кто-то прикоснулся к Лоле – он сам бы вообще с катушек съехал. Даффстер еще пристойно держался.  
  
\- Он ведь ждет тебя, - осторожно сказал Банни, делая вид, что не слышит, как визжат тормоза на поворотах, Даффи гнал как ненормальный. – Ты думаешь, что он так просто отдаст тебе Бегуна?  
\- Так просто – нет, - коротко ответил Даффи. – Он чего-то хочет.  
\- Чего?  
\- Он сказал – шоу, - поморщился Даффи. – Что-то про шоу. Я, блядь, похож на шоумена?  
\- Только когда поешь в ванной, - хмыкнул Банни.  
Даффи шутку не поддержал. Он почти утопил педаль в полу и нахмурился.  
  
\- Так, стой, - попросил Банни, когда Даффи практически швырнул машину в гараж. – Погоди минутку.  
\- Что? – резко спросил Даффи. – Он, блядь, пытает моего брата! Что?!  
\- Вот именно, - тихо сказал Банни. – Держи голову холодной. Это простая операция по освобождению заложника, сечешь?  
\- Какая проста… - начал было Даффи.  
Банни сильно хлопнул его по щеке. Глаза Даффи потемнели и тут же очистились от гнева.  
\- Успокойся, - настойчиво проговорил Банни. – Отключи эмоции, от них только вред будет.  
\- Да, - Даффи кивнул. – Ты прав. Ну-ка посиди тут минутку.  
Он выбрался из машины, щелкая предохранителями. Банни скучающе наблюдал, как Даффи расстреливает охрану и работников гаража. На лобовое стекло брызнула кровь, Банни поморщился. Машина была только с мойки, Даффи, блядь, свинья неаккуратная.  
  
\- Выходи, - отрывисто приказал Даффи. – Чисто.  
Он на секунду поймал Банни за локоть и коротко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Спасибо, зая. Постарайся не поймать пулю, лады?  
\- Лады, - согласился Багз. – Только отойди от моей тачки, свинтус.  
Даффи опасно, хищно улыбнулся и растворился на парковке.   
\- Да я этого пацана даже терпеть не могу, - вздохнул Банни, вытащил метальные ножи и отправился следом.   
  
Видимо, на развилке лестницы они выбрали разные ветки, потому что орать и стрелять начали в другом крыле, да и больше не приходилось переступать через трупы. Банни выругался, вытер нож о черный пиджак охранника, которому не повезло высунуться из бильярдной, и повернулся. Он заметил блеск, но увернуться не успел – тяжелая рукоять врезалась ему в висок. Банни взмахнул руками и осел на испачканный ковер, подвернув ногу.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Даффи подумал, что стоит подождать Багза, но был так зол и так спешил, что ждать не стал, решив, что Банни догонит. Видимо, тот свернул не туда в этом гребаном лабиринте комнат и залов, коридорчиков и лестниц. Неудивительно, что Акме был таким конченным выродком: в таком доме немудрено тронуться умом.  
Даффи свернул в очередную комнату, на ходу меняя магазины, и замер. Он нашел.   
  
Бегун, связанный, почему-то голый и сильно избитый, медленно вращался в веревках. Он был упакован и подвешен прямо-таки декоративно, Акме явно подошел к делу с душой. Даффи сначала не понял, зачем Акме напялил на Бегуна ярко-красные, лаковые перчатки, но когда присмотрелся – у него даже в глазах потемнело. Это были не перчатки: просто руки Бегуна, от кончиков пальцев до локтей были покрыты свежей кровью, она капала на ковер и больше не впитывалась, так много ее натекло.  
  
\- Привет, Даффи, - доброжелательно сказал Акме.   
Он улыбался, показывая золотой зуб, и пощелкивал при этом кусачками, словно ему нравился неприятный звук.  
\- Что ты сделал с моим братом?! – рявкнул Даффи, наведя на него пистолет.  
\- Не стреляй, долбоеб, - хрипло и невнятно сказали сбоку.   
Даффи покосился в ту сторону. В углу сидел Койот со скованными за спиной руками. Даффи его узнал-то только по голосу, вместо лица у Койота застыла кровавая маска. Акме над ними обоими хорошо поработал.  
\- Ошейник со взрывчаткой, - выдохнул Койот. – Малому башку оторвет.  
Даффи присмотрелся. Акме даже услужливо подтолкнул Бегуна, тот медленно повернулся на веревках, и Даффи увидел и собачий ошейник на тощей шее брата, и приклеенный к нему пластид. Его чертовски напугали широко раскрытые, голубые и пустые глаза Бегуна. Он молчал и тупо смотрел перед собой, наверное, впал в кататонию.  
  
\- Зачем это? – спросил Даффи, убирая пистолеты. Тут они были бесполезны.  
\- Я же просил тебя позвонить мне, - огорченно сказал Акме. – Даффи, котик, отойди подальше к двери, ладно? Не нервируй пожилого человека.  
Даффи послушался.  
\- У меня есть для тебя несколько контрактов! – радостно сказал Акме. – Я хочу работать именно с тобой.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Даффи, дернув щекой. – Почему я?  
\- Шоу! – Марвин Акме щелкнул пальцами. – Я видел, как ты работаешь, котик мой. Некоторые твои подвиги остались на пленочке, я ее частенько смотрю.  
Даффи скривился.  
\- Ты работаешь… с душой! – Акме кивнул сам себе, подобрав удачное слово. – Ты делаешь шоу, а я чертовски люблю шоу! Я когда-то чуть не ушел в шоу-бизнес, представляешь?  
\- Нет, - совершенно честно ответил Даффи. – Не представляю.  
Он кивнул в сторону связанного Бегуна.   
\- А это зачем?   
\- Ну, это тоже шоу, - Акме расплылся в неприятной, похотливой улыбке. – Твой маленький братик просто прелесть.  
  
Я тебя убью, говнюк ебаный, - подумал Даффи.   
  
Акме отложил кусачки и принялся поигрывать крошечным пультом с совершенно непримечательной черненькой кнопкой. Даффи вспотел всем телом.   
\- Ладно, - сказал он нервно. – Я буду на тебя работать.   
\- Конечно, будешь, - Акме кивнул. – Но теперь немножко на других условиях, правда?  
Он неприятно ухмыльнулся, зуб сверкнул.  
\- Из нас получится отличная команда!   
  
Даффи сглотнул и вдруг понял, что делает Койот. Тот даже не кривился и не шумел, просто медленно и молча выламывал себе большие пальцы, чтобы вытащить руки из оков. Даффи поймал взгляд Койота, - глаза у него были мутные от боли, - но они отлично друг друга поняли.   
\- Ладно! – громко сказал Даффи, отвлекая на себя внимание. – Ты отпустишь малого, а я буду показывать шоу.   
\- Даффи, котик, не дури – попросил Акме. – За дурака меня держишь?  
Он схватил кусачки, подошел к Бегуну и примерился.  
\- Не надо! – заорал Даффи. – Ничего ему не делай! Я все сделаю, что скажешь! Не трогай брата!   
\- Маленькая демонстрация возможностей, - почти скромно сказал Акме и с силой сжал кусачки.  
Бегун вышел из транса и замычал. По его лицу покатились слезы. Даффи тоже закричал, когда увидел, как за кусачками тянутся ниточки мышц и клочки кожи. Отрезанный мизинец секунду держался на месте, потом шмякнулся на пол, прямо в лужу крови жалким и бесформенным кусочком плоти. Бегун выл в кляп.   
  
\- Да еб твою мать! – выдохнул Даффи. – Больше не надо.  
\- Очень рад, что мы друг друга поняли, - кивнул Акме.  
Его лицо вдруг просияло, он хлопнул в ладони и сказал:  
\- Давайте сюда голубчика.  
Даффи тоже обернулся и едва не выругался, когда трое парней в черных костюмах втащили Банни. Тот почти не шел своими ногами, больше волочился ботинками по полу, опустив голову. Даффи увидел, что у него рассечен висок, светлые волосы слиплись в грязный колтун. Видимо, потом добавили по лицу - из лопнувшей губы текло, наливался синяк на скуле. Еще и ошейник напялили.  
Никогда еще Даффи не попадал в такую дерьмовую ситуацию. Вот почему люди, подобные ему, старались избегать привязанностей.  
  
Банни упал на пол, попытался сесть и убрать с лица прилипшие пряди. Движения были неточные, как под водой, видать, оглушили его прилично. Когда Багз поднял голову, у Даффи сердце вообще упало – зрачки Багза были разного размера. Тот кое-как сумел сфокусироваться, увидел Бегуна и вдруг сблевал в сторонку, едва не свалившись в свою же лужу лицом.  
  
\- Господи, это лучше, чем театр! – выдохнул Акме. – Видишь, Даффи Дак? Я умею создавать зрелище.  
\- Да уж, - с горечью ответил Даффи. – Никогда еще такого не видел.  
Акме потрогал Бегуна за ногу, погладил по ягодице. Бегун снова затих и не дергался. Даффи покосился на Койота, но у того успехи были так себе.  
  
\- Твой малыш тебя очень любит, - сказал Акме, искренне наслаждаясь. – Он очень переживал из-за того, что ты его подзабыл.  
Даффи хотел было возразить, но побоялся, что это будет стоить Бегуну еще одного пальца или еще чего похуже. Поэтому просто кивнул.  
\- Я ведь обещал, что решу твою проблему, детка, - гаденько захихикал Акме.  
Даффи понял, что это он Бегуну.  
\- Видишь, - Акме снова похлопал Бегуна по ноге. – Брат тебя любит, спасать прибежал. Ты же любишь рыжика, Даффи?  
Даффи кивнул. Он заметил, как изменилось разбитое лицо Койота. На секунду прорвалась жгучая ненависть – и эмоции снова пропали.  
  
\- Покажи! – азартно приказал Акме.  
\- Что показать? – осторожно спросил Даффи.  
\- Покажи, как любишь.   
\- И как я должен это сделать? – оторопело поинтересовался Даффи.   
\- А как показывают любовь? – удивился Акме.  
Он посмотрел на Банни и похабно улыбнулся.  
\- Я уверен, что ты знаешь много способов, как показать любовь, котик.  
  
Даффи сначала посмотрел на оглушенного Багза, потом на Бегуна. Потом перевел взгляд на сияющего от удовольствия Акме.  
\- Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я… собственного брата? – хрипло спросил Даффи. – Ты совсем больной?  
\- Я просто люблю шоу, - поскучнел Акме. – Но раз ты не хочешь…  
Он пощелкал кусачками.  
\- Нет, погоди! – взмолился Даффи. – Ладно, я… покажу.   
Пот потек у него по спине, он осторожно подступил к Бегуну и увидел, что руки у того на самом деле не освежеваны – просто вырваны ногти и сильно изрезаны пальцы. Говнюк Акме издевался со вкусом.   
Даффи еще никого так не ненавидел. Себя, разве что.  
  
Он беспомощно посмотрел на Акме.  
\- Я не могу, - сознался он. – У меня даже не стоит.  
\- Либо ты делаешь, что я говорю, - холодно сказал Акме, перестав веселиться, - либо я отрежу ему пипирку. Решай.  
Даффи передернулся. Он взглянул на Банни, и тот ответил расфокусированным, но сочувствующим взглядом. Койот вообще глядел перед собой без выражения, пот тек у него по лицу, смывая кровь. Но на Койота нельзя было смотреть, так что Даффи осторожно погладил Бегуна по боку.  
\- Прости, малой, - сказал он тихо. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Бегун никак не реагировал. Он, кажется, даже не соображал, что происходит, но это и к лучшему.

Даффи развел ему ноги, отметив, что узлы именно на это и были рассчитаны. Акме вовсе не был импульсивным чокнутым извращенцем, он все продумал заранее и собирался наслаждаться. Ему было начхать сколько людей помрет, прежде чем до него доберутся. Все спланировал и, наверное, все предвидел.   
  
На внутренней части ног у Бегуна запеклись укусы. Большая часть пожелтела, но были и свежие. На копчике вились золотые волоски. Бледные ягодицы, покрытые веснушками, тоже золотились коротким пушком.   
Даффи пришлось подрочить, член напрочь отказывался вставать, но потом кое-как окреп. Бегун тихо застонал от вторжения. Он был достаточно свободный, но сухой, Даффи ощутил, что рвет его, преодолевая сопротивление тела. Он зажмурился, пытаясь сохранить эрекцию. Все чувства обострились – он слышал возбужденное дыхание вонючего Акме, который, видимо, уже не мог возбудиться без извращений. Слышал, как болезненно дышит Банни, слышал, как плачет Бегун, корчась и пытаясь сжаться и вытолкнуть его из своего тела.   
И, что было важней всего, Даффи слышал тихое-тихое позвякивание. Дыхание у Койота на секунду прервалось, Даффи, не прекращая машинально двигать бедрами, открыл глаза и посмотрел на него – взгляд у Койота был прямой и твердый, две синие льдинки, излучающие ненависть.  
«Давай».  
  
Даффи резко отстранился, привлекая внимание Акме целиком и полностью к себе, а Койот метнулся темной молнией. Акме всхрюкнул от неожиданности и свалился на спину, придавленный чужим весом, черный пульт отлетел в сторону. Даффи подхватил его, вытащил из ботинка нож и перерезал ошейник на шее у Бегуна. Потом проделал то же с Банни. За его спиной визжал Акме и рычал Койот, вцепившийся ему в шею зубами. Даффи принялся распутывать веревки. По ногам Бегуна размазалась кровь.  
  
Акме захрипел. Койот на секунду оторвался от его изорванного горла, взглянул на Бегуна и снова принялся жрать Акме под булькающие звуки и затихающие вопли. Напоследок треснул с силой лбом в лицо, разбив нос и промяв внутрь кости.   
Наконец, Койот встал, пошатываясь. Выглядел он диковато, словно голубоглазый, разумный и чертовски злющий зомби.  
\- Хер убери, - посоветовал он и неловко придержал Бегуна. Большие пальцы торчали неестественно, так что Койот делал все осторожно и неловко.  
Даффи застегнулся. Вдвоем они кое-как вытащили легкого и беспамятного Бегуна из веревок. Банни тоже встал, он держался за стенку и покачивался, глаза у него смотрели мутно и туповато.  
  
\- Снаружи, - невнятно проговорил Банни. – Несколько человек.   
\- Только у тебя руки работают как надо, - тихо сказал Койот Даффи, сплюнув кровью и ошметками мяса. – Я тебя прикрою.  
Даффи осторожно положил Бегуна рядом со шлепнувшимся на задницу Багзом, не удержавшим равновесие.  
Он вытащил пистолеты и посмотрел на Койота. Тот кивнул, пнул дверь и вывалился в соседний коридорчик. Это было самоубийственное самопожертвование, но у Даффи лимит жалости закончился час назад, так что он просто вышел следом и принялся стрелять.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Бегун равнодушно смотрел в окно. Ничего интересного там не было, ветер гнал облака на большой высоте.  
\- Даффи не виноват, - мягко сказал Багз.   
\- Я знаю, - глухо ответил Бегун. – Я на него не злюсь. Он меня спас вообще-то.  
\- Мы все тебя спасли, - поправил его Банни. – Ну… я немного меньше, чем они.  
\- Ну и спасибо.  
Бегун посмотрел на свою изувеченную ладонь: вокруг пришитого мизинца обернулся красный толстый шов, без ногтей пальцы выглядели странно, правда мелкие порезы уже почти затянулись, только самые глубокие сочно, болезненно розовели, хоть воспаление и сошло. Ходить ему в перчатках… может, даже несколько лет.  
  
\- Слушай, я не лезу в твои отношения с Койотом, - тихо сказал Багз. – Но за что ты так с Даффи? Он же с ума сходит.  
\- Это не потому! – не выдержал Бегун. – Я никого не наказываю, понятно?! Я… просто не могу. Мне стыдно.  
\- Стыдно? – удивленно переспросил Банни. – За что? Ты тем более не виноват.  
\- Это нихера не работает, - простонал Бегун, баюкая руку у груди. – Что ты можешь понимать?   
Банни вдруг засмеялся, безрадостно и глухо. Он сел на край кровати, склонился к Бегуну и тихо сказал:  
\- Меня тоже насиловали, знаешь.  
Бегун недоверчиво уставился на него.  
\- Я был чуть младше, чем ты, - признался Багз. – Один мудила меня поимел и выбросил на помойку, буквально. Меня сестра нашла. Я через это проходил, рыжик.  
Глаза у Бегуна остекленели.   
\- Не называй меня так, - сказал он, борясь с тошнотой. – Он так называл. Этот недоносок, которого вы убили. Он называл. Ты не называй. Не надо. Пожалуйста.  
\- Да, прости, - поправился Багз. – Не буду, обещаю.  
  
\- Скажи Даффи, что мне нужно время, - попросил Бегун, все так же рассматривая облака. – Скажи, что я люблю его и… мне нужно немножко времени.  
\- Конечно, - Багз кивнул. – Они все равно околачиваются у твоей палаты сутками. Подождут еще немного.  
\- Они? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Бегун.   
\- Даффи и Койот, - пояснил Багз. – А ты кого ждешь?  
\- Скажи ему, чтобы ушел, - потребовал Бегун. – Его я видеть не хочу.  
\- Койота? – догадался Банни. – Все так плохо?  
Бегун кивнул и отвернулся.  
Банни молча погладил его по плечу и вышел, закрыв дверь. 

 

 

 

 

***

  
Даффи был бледен от недосыпа. Он сильно похудел.  
\- Привет, малой, - сказал Даффи.  
Он жался к двери так, словно боялся, что Бегун на него набросится.  
\- Привет, - ответил Бегун.  
А он пытался подавить желание забраться под больничное одеяло с головой и не вылезать, пока Даффи не уйдет. Ему было и стыдно, и душно, и тоскливо, и противно.  
  
\- Я… - неловко сказал Даффи. – Прости меня, малой. Я так перед тобой виноват.  
\- Зря ты на меня время тратил, - перебил его Бегун. – Видишь, я бесполезный, даже не сумел себя защитить.  
Даффи шумно выдохнул и подошел ближе.  
\- Я так счастлив, что ты жив, что даже не могу рассердиться и дать тебе в лоб, - признался он. – Ты такую глупость говоришь. Ты совсем не бесполезный.  
Бегун протянул ему руку, Даффи снова выдохнул, кинулся к нему и крепко обнял.   
\- О, боже, малой, - почти простонал Даффи. – Я так себя виню. Я чуть с ума не сошел.   
Он лихорадочно гладил Бегуна по щекам, по шее, взволнованно заглядывал в его блестящие глаза.  
\- Я на тебя не злюсь, - тихо сказал Бегун. – Совсем нет. Мне просто было стыдно.   
Даффи встрепенулся.  
\- Не надо, - сказал он твердо.   
Он погладил Бегуна по щеке, прижался лбом к виску.  
\- Вся эта херня ничего не меняет. Ты мой брат.   
Бегун потерся лицом о его плечо.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя попросить, - признался он, покусывая губу.  
Даффи вскинул бровь.  
\- Это… странное, - предупредил Бегун.   
Он бы начал хрустеть пальцами, если бы мог, да боялся трогать поджившие ранки.   
\- Кого убить? – улыбнулся Даффи.  
Бегун тревожно посмотрел на него, несколько раз вдохнул, набираясь решимости, и попросил:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Даффи перестал улыбаться.  
\- Просто… не спрашивай, - потребовал Бегун почти на грани истерики. – Или скажи, если тебе противно.  
\- Что, прямо с языком? – тихо спросил Даффи. – По-настоящему?   
Бегун кивнул. Даффи несколько секунд колебался, потом подсел ближе, осторожно погладил его по затылку и в самом деле поцеловал. Губы у него были теплые и мягкие, чуточку влажные. Язык раскованно скользнул внутрь и прикоснулся к языку Бегуна.   
  
\- Хватит! – потребовал Бегун, отстранившись.  
Он облизнулся и прислушался к своим ощущениям.  
\- И что это было? – полюбопытствовал немного взъерошенный Даффи. – Какое-то разумное объяснение есть?  
\- Это очень клево, - сообщил Бегун. – Но с тобой это противно, прости, Даф. То есть, все замечательно, но блядь, не с тобой же.  
Даффи моргнул.  
\- Все еще не понял, - признался он.  
\- Мне надо найти себе кого-нибудь, - принялся рассуждать вслух Бегун. – Только для поцелуев. Жалко, нет каких-нибудь поцелуйных шлюх, это ж так круто!  
\- А Койот? – спросил Даффи, пытаясь успеть за полетом его мысли. – Ты что, никогда не целовался раньше?  
\- Он меня не целует, - покачал головой Бегун. – Я только что в первый раз.   
Даффи нахмурился, Бегун просиял, но потом успокоился.  
  
\- Не переживай, - сказал он с легкой насмешкой, - у меня крыша не поехала, я к тебе в койку набиваться не стану. Я просто хотел проверить, что у меня все в порядке с головой.  
\- Проверил? – улыбнулся Даффи. – Все в порядке?  
Бегун кивнул.  
\- Он, кстати, ушел, - заметил Даффи. – Багз сказал, что ты его не хочешь видеть. Ты в курсе, что он реально загрыз Акме?  
\- Знаю уже, - согласился Бегун. – Он выломал себе пальцы? Это правда?  
\- Выбил, - поправил его Даффи. – Это пиздецки больно и потом долго заживает.   
Бегун пожал плечами.  
\- Херово, наверное.  
\- Я не буду влазить в эту лабуду,- предупредил его Даффи. – Разве что ты попросишь дать ему в тыкву. Я должен дать ему в тыкву?  
\- Нет, - Бегун улыбнулся. – Нахер Койота. Все прекрасно.   
\- Как скажешь, малой, - хмыкнул Даффи.   
Он погладил Бегуна по рыжим волосам и резко перестал улыбаться, заметив среди меди и золота белые паутинки.  
  
\- У тебя седина, - тихо проговорил Даффи. – Малой, ты в курсе?  
\- Ну да, - отозвался Бегун. – Появилась немного.  
\- Жаль, что нельзя убить Акме еще раз, - прошипел Даффи. – Сам бы загрыз ублюдка!  
Он притиснул к себе Бегуна так сильно и крепко, что тот недовольно замычал.

***

  
Замок щелкнул очень тихо, но Бегун услышал, он еще не спал. Он и не мог уснуть от волнения и радости.   
Больница так ему надоела: приелись приглушенные цвета и стерильная чистота. В его берлоге все по-прежнему было вверх дном, никто не удосужился прибраться, и это безумно радовало Бегуна. Он ощутил себя дома, уцелевшим после катастрофы.

Он сел и прислушался. Кто-то очень тихо крался по коридору, потом споткнулся о рюкзак с роликами и шепотом выругался. Бегун невольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да заходи, - позвал он. – Я не сплю.  
\- А ты башку мне не прострелишь случаем? – с ноткой опаски отозвался Койот.  
\- Мне и нечем, - признался Бегун. – У меня оружия нет.  
Койот медленно подошел к нему и сел рядом. Бегун, как обычно, оставил окно незашторенным, впуская красноватый уличный свет, так что Койот был весь на виду. Бегун с интересом рассматривал его лицо, заметив и непривычную многодневную щетину, и выбритое место выше лба, где еще не затянулся окончательно шов, и синяки под глазами.

\- Как ты? – спросил Койот.   
Он выглядел уставшим и потрепанным, и тоже осунулся.   
\- Ну так, - Бегун пожал плечами. – Ты зачем пришел?  
\- Хотел на тебя посмотреть, - сказал Койот. – Я иногда заходил к тебе, когда ты спал. В больнице.   
\- Это так крипотно, - Бегун передернулся.  
Койот слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Можно…. Могу я посмотреть на твои руки? – спросил он почти официально.  
\- Как будто ты их не видел, - фыркнул Бегун, но протянул ему ладонь.  
Койот принялся внимательно рассматривать поврежденные пальцы.   
\- Ногти не отрастут? – спросил он тихо.  
\- Скорее всего нет, - так же тихо ответил Бегун. – Нечему отрастать, этот мудила все сковырнул. Уродство, правда?  
\- Нет, - возразил Койот. – Уродство – это то, что было у Акме в голове, а это… это просто шрамы. Ничего страшного.  
Он поднес ладонь Бегуна к губам и перецеловал каждый палец. Бегун даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

\- Я не знаю, с чего начать, - признался Койот. – Я даже речи не заготовил.  
Бегун почесал затылок и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну ты уж как-нибудь начни, а то я не могу понять, чего тебе нужно.  
\- Тебя, - тут же ответил Койот. – Я хочу с тобой видеться.  
\- Видеться? – переспросил Бегун. – В смысле, встречаться, трахаться и расходиться?  
\- Нет, - Койот покачал головой. – Я хочу жить с тобой.  
Бегун перестал ухмыляться и посмотрел почти затравленно.  
\- Ты же сказал, что нам вообще пора прекращать наши шашни, - сказал он наконец.  
\- И как, помогло? – Койот скривился. – Только хуже все вышло. Я не хотел привязываться к тебе, а в результате пришлось смотреть, как этот говнюк тебя свежует заживо. Сам чуть не сдох.  
\- И как зрелище? – холодно спросил Бегун.  
Койот пожал плечами.  
\- Я к тебе прикипел душой, мелкий, - сказал он с усилием. – Ужасно не хотелось влипать, но вот влип.   
\- Ты так говоришь, словно я еще и виноват! – рассердился Бегун.  
\- Виноват, - согласился Койот.  
Бегун уставился на него с возмущением, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Я вообще, знаешь, не по мальчикам! – прорвало Койота. – Я женат был… ну ты знаешь. Какого хрена ты мне вообще встретился, пацан?   
\- Заебись, - резюмировал Бегун. – У тебя резьбу сорвало?  
\- Да заткнись ты уже, - поморщился Койот.  
Он подвинулся ближе, крепко схватил Бегуна за волосы и поцеловал. Бегун мог сравнивать только со своим первым поцелуем – но там все было по-другому. Даффи его почти боялся, и соблюдал личное пространство, и вроде как уважал личность, и делал все нежно и деликатно. А Койот сразу начал напористо вылизывать его рот, блокировал попытку вырваться и прикусил Бегуну язык. Он вел себя так, словно целовал мягкую, уступчивую девчонку. У Бегуна даже голова закружилась.  
Он готов был назвать себя жалким пидорасом, слабаком и тряпкой, но пришлось признаться самому себе, что такое обращение ему ужасно нравится. Видимо, он, в самом деле, был пидорасом и тряпкой, хоть штамп в паспорте ставь.

\- Да, резьбу сорвало, - признался Койот, отстранившись. – От тебя и сорвало. Ты совершенно охуительный.  
Бегун заморгал.  
\- Да? – спросил он неуверенно. – А я думал, что я проблемная истеричка.  
\- Так и есть, - невозмутимо сказал Койот, облизываясь. – Мне это нравится, ты пиздец какой забавный, когда злишься.   
Бегун рассердился, а Койот заухмылялся до ушей.  
\- Ну и дальше что? – спросил Бегун, сообразив, что его провоцируют, а он ведется как дурачок.  
\- Дальше? – Койот почесал шрам на голове, а Бегун обратил внимание, что обручальное кольцо исчезло. Койот его снял. – Дальше мне, наверное, придется на тебе жениться, а то твой братан меня к тебе не подпустит. Он тебя чересчур опекает теперь.  
Бегун осклабился.  
\- А хочу опекать я, - с нажимом сказал Койот. – Ты такой неприкаянный, детка. Ты меня этим и зацепил.  
\- Неприкаянностью? – удивился Бегун.  
Койот кивнул.  
\- Ты все время таращился своими дерзкими голубыми глазенками, - сказал он, улыбаясь с нежностью. – И при этом ты всегда был такой одинокий, ну прямо принцесса в беде.  
\- Да ну тебя нахрен, - обиделся Бегун. – Я думал, ты серьезно.  
\- Я и так серьезно, - хмыкнул Койот. – Видимо, в глубине души я галантный рыцарь.

Бегун скривился и осмотрел его: скуластое, утомленное лицо, проницательные глаза, которые в красноватом освещении казались не голубыми, серо-белыми; узкие губы, на нижней осталась корочка от зажившей ранки. Шрам на лбу и коротко подстриженные волосы. Мир еще не видел галантных рыцарей настолько бандитской внешности.

\- Я ни с кем не жил, - признался Бегун. – Не жди, что со мной тебе будет хорошо.   
\- Мне будет с тобой хорошо, - с нажимом сказал Койот.   
Он вдруг смутился и повел плечами.  
\- Если хочешь, можем трахаться без изысков. Я понимаю, что после пережитого тебе страшно.  
\- Да я почти ничего и не помню, - сознался Бегун. – У меня болевой порог низкий, я почти сразу отрубился.  
Он поежился.  
\- Кажется, у меня даже стояк был.  
\- Ну был, - Койот кивнул. – Но это нормальная реакция в стрессовой ситуации. Это не значит, что ты чокнутый.  
\- Я в курсе вообще-то, - фыркнул Бегун. – Может, я и не умею палить из пушек направо и налево как гребаный ковбой, но я не дурак.  
Он поймал руку Койота и потрогал основание большого пальца.  
\- Зажило?  
\- А что, хочешь снова выбить? – улыбнулся Койот. – Это только первый раз пиздец как больно, а потом ничего, привыкаешь.  
\- А это был первый раз? – полюбопытствовал Бегун.  
Койот молча помотал головой.  
\- Всякое дерьмо в жизни случалось, - ответил он. – Золотце, можно я тебя еще раз поцелую?  
Бегун зажмурился и выпятил губы бантиком. К счастью, больше ничего Койот не делал, только целовал его то в губы, то в шею, и поглаживал по волосам. Если он и заметил седину, то ничего не сказал.

\- Кстати, я покрашу волосы, - сообщил ему Бегун, отдышавшись. – Не хочу быть… рыжиком.  
Он скривился. Койот тоже поморщился.  
\- И кем будешь? – спросил он с интересом. – Только не в блондинку!   
Бегун больно ткнул его пальцем в бок.  
\- В фиолетовый, - сказал он уверенно. – Думаю, мне пойдет. Всегда хотел.  
Койот несколько секунд его внимательно рассматривал, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Только внизу не перекрашивайся, - сказал он с глумливой усмешкой. – Мне нравятся твои рыжие кудряшки.  
Бегун фыркнул и укусил его за руку.

\- Даффи сказал, ты загрыз Акме, - вспомнил он.  
\- Ну да, - Койот помрачнел. – И чего?  
\- Да ничего, - Бегун отмахнулся. – Ты зверски больно кусаешься, кстати.  
Койот терпеливо ждал какого-то вывода, но Бегун только зевнул и уполз обратно под одеяло.  
\- Если тебе надо валить – то пока, - проговорил он сонно. – Если захочешь остаться – возьми в шкафу подушку.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – спросил Койот.  
\- Даже если и хочу, то тебе этого не скажу, - отозвался Бегун. – Думай быстрее.  
Конечно, Койот остался.

 

(с)Klodwig

 

***

  
Теперь Бегун мог сравнить. В клубе было негде яблоку упасть.   
  
Бегун крутил головой, пытаясь углядеть знакомые черные вихры или хотя бы коротко стриженый затылок. Всяких-разных затылков и вихров было хоть завались, но ни одного нужного. Бегун растерянно поскреб подбородок и подошел к бармену. Ему ужасно не хотелось обращаться к Твити, но видимо, другого выхода не было.   
Твити, увидев его, на секунду поджал губы.   
  
\- Привет, - буркнул Бегун. – А где все?  
Твити несколько секунд молчал, смешивая кому-то коктейль. Бегуна толкнули в спину, он машинально уперся рукой в барную стойку и оглянулся. Твити перестал трясти шейкером и уставился на его руку. Бегун забыл натянуть перчатки, он вообще их через раз надевал.   
\- Ну что? – спросил Бегун.  
Твити пожал плечами.  
\- Тебе на второй этаж, - сказал он дружелюбней, чем обычно. – Там вся тусовка засела. Тебе мохито безалкогольный, если я правильно помню?  
Бегун кивнул. Твити быстро смешал ему коктейль, сунул в стакан зонтик и протянул.  
\- Ты это… - неловко сказал Бегун. – Прости, что я тогда обозвал тебя. Ты реально нихрена про меня не знаешь, и не прав, но все равно не стоило мне…  
\- Ну было и было, - Твити улыбнулся. – Дуй наверх, должен же там быть хоть один трезвый человек.  
  
Бегун кивнул ему и поднялся по железной витой лестнице. Наверху, на большом балконе, сдвинув столики и диваны, собралась большая компания. Бегун разволновался. Он увидел Даффи, увидел и Койота, заметил светлые волосы Банни, но остальные были ему почти незнакомы. Бегун замялся, не решаясь ни подняться, ни отступить, и дрогнул, когда кто-то ущипнул его за задницу.  
  
\- Ты что тут мнешься в темноте, котик? – спросил Лола, улыбаясь. – О, сладенький, да ты покрасился!  
Она схватила его за руку и выволокла на свет.   
\- Какой ты пусенька! – Лола притиснула его к груди и как следует пожамкала. Похоже, вечеринка началась давно и некоторые, - и она в том числе, - уже успели дойти до приличной кондиции.  
  
\- Малой! – крикнул Даффи, заметив его. – Иди сюда.   
Бегун послушно подошел и погладил Койота по голове, ощутив под ладонью короткий и приятно колючий ежик.   
\- Привет, - сказал Койот, блеснув глазами.   
Он толкнул в бок своего черноволосого друга, они подвинулись и освободили ему местечко. Бегун на секунду задумался – как ему перебраться через диванчик, не разлив мохито, но Койот привстал, подхватил его под ягодицы и быстро перенес через спинку дивана.  
  
Бегун вскинул взгляд и увидел, что Банни протягивает ему руку через стол. Забывшись, Бегун пожал ее - стало тихо, только внизу шумела музыка. Все смотрели на его изувеченную ладонь и туда, где больше не было ногтей. Бегун инстинктивно попытался сжать руку в кулак, но Банни вцепился в него, как клещами. Бегун подумал, что тот решил поиздеваться, но поймал спокойный серебристый взгляд. Багз смотрел сочувственно и твердо. Бегун неожиданно для себя рассердился.  
\- Да, у меня такой пиздец с руками, - сказал он агрессивно. – И что?  
\- И ничего, - ответил за всех Койот. – Втяни колючки, золотце, тут все на твоей стороне.  
Банни удовлетворенно разжал пальцы, а Бегун сел рядом с Койотом и голодно осмотрел стол. Разговоры снова возобновились, и никто над ним не смеялся и даже не шептался.  
Койот подсунул ему тарелку с тремя кусками пиццы.  
\- Извини, принцесса, пирожные недавно закончились, - сказал он с насмешкой.  
Раньше Бегун бы уже пулей вымелся из-за стола, чувствуя себя униженным. Койот даже голос не думал приглушить. Но теперь… все слишком уж изменилось. Бегун покосился на ухмыляющегося Койота, подпустил в улыбку кокетства и томно сказал:  
\- Если я захочу – ты мигом принесешь, правда, лапуля?  
Койот осекся, зато начал ржать его черноволосый друг с поломанными зубами.  
  
\- Привет, Сильвестр, - кивнул Бегун. – Как жизнь?  
\- Привет, малыш, - отозвался тот. – Да неплохо. Вижу, ты тоже в порядке.  
\- Глазам своим не верю, - проворчал плотный лысый мужичок с длинными шикарными усами, сидевший напротив них. – Первый раз наш Койот кому-то подчиняется, смирив гордыню. Ну аллилуйя!  
Койот невнятно выругался. Бегун пожал плечами.  
\- У нас равноценные отношения, - сказал он, хищно улыбаясь. – Я ему тоже подчиняюсь… только в других случаях и в другое время.  
Он подвигал бровями, намекая какое время и случаи имеет в виду.  
\- Я ничего не слышу! – взвыл Даффи и зажал уши руками. – Господи, блядь, зачем я это услышал?  
Банни засмеялся и подмигнул Бегуну.   
  
Вокруг переговаривались на странные темы, и Бегун едва успевал крутить головой, чтобы все успеть. Сильвестр и Банни довольно громко обсуждали вопросы аренды. Койот и тот парень с усами спорили насчет патронов и почему-то про толкование псалмов. На другом конце стола совершенно неожиданно пересказывали какой-то медицинский сериал. Даффи строил глазки Лоле, а та ему томно подмигивала. При этом она сидела на коленях у своего Страшилища, но оно никак не реагировало на посторонний флирт.  
  
\- А кто это? – тихо спросил Бегун у Сильвестра.  
\- Это Тазз, - негромко ответил тот. – Хороший парень.   
\- И он что, не ревнует?  
Сильвестр засмеялся, показав обломки зубов.  
\- Нет, малыш. Мы тут все очень давно друг друга знаем. Практически, с детства.  
Он кивнул в сторону Даффи.  
\- Брательник твой недавно вписался, но он уже за своего.  
Даффи как раз показал Лоле язык и охнул от неожиданности, когда Банни, глядящий вообще в другую сторону, ловко щелкнул его в щеку.  
  
\- Странно, - проговорил Бегун. – Тут ведь все… отбросы общества. Криминальные элементы. А выглядят как нормальные.  
\- Не понимаю о чем ты, - сообщил Сильвестр. В его темных глазах плясали чертики. – Я простой и честный бизнесмен, а с другой стороны от тебя вообще примерный служитель закона.  
\- Я очень нормальный и добропорядочный, - подтвердил Койот, даже не скрывая, что подслушивает.   
Бегун громко фыркнул. Добропорядочный и очень нормальный служитель закона на прошлой неделе сорвался посреди ночи помочь какому-то своему другану спрятать труп. Потом пришлось сжигать его одежду и отмывать служителя закона от копоти и цемента.  
  
\- Почему тебя зовут Койотом? – спросил Бегун, вспомнив вдруг, что все время забывает узнать.  
\- Потому что все остальные крутые зверюшки у нас уже были, - вмешался усатый тип, покручивая свои усищи.   
\- То есть? – удивился Бегун.  
\- Сэм, заткнись, - практически жалобно попросил Койот.  
\- Потому что в нашем районе уже жили Волк, Тигр и Пантера, - принялся перечислять Сильвестр. – А еще был Кот, и…  
\- И Бульдог, - добавил Багз, который сидел далеко, но очень хорошо слышал. – Помните Бульдога?  
\- Земля пухом его грешным костям, - фыркнул усатый Сэм.   
Койот застонал и хлопнул свой стакан виски до дна.  
\- Короче говоря, без вариантов, - закончил Сильвестр. – Оставались лишь Койот и Мистер Крокодил, и то, старый Мистер Крокодил только-только отдал богу душу.   
\- Мистер Крокодил? – ошеломленно переспросил Бегун.   
\- Ты представляешь меня Крокодилом? – страдальчески спросил Койот. – Еще и Мистером? Это имя для черного!  
\- Расист, - припечатал его Багз. – Даффи, а ты ведь мулат?  
\- Я квартерон! – оскорбился Даффи. – И причем тут мое происхождение, а, мистер Кролик?   
\- Это ты у нас тоже квартерон? – удивился Койот, подергав Бегуна за лиловую прядь.  
\- Он же так похож, - фыркнул Даффи.   
\- Нет, - Бегун покачал головой. – Я не квартерон. Я нормальный американец.  
\- Звучит оскорбительно, - заметил Даффи и бросил в Бегуна бирдекелем.  
  
Через некоторое время Койот поднялся и потянулся.  
\- Обновить тебе напиток, принцесса?  
\- Ты обещал мне пирожные, - капризно сказал Бегун. – И побольше. Надеюсь, они тут приличные.  
\- Ну-ка не выебывайся, - прикрикнул на него Багз, который, похоже, в самом деле ухитрялся слышать всех за столом. – Тут тебе не отель Мариотт, нормальные у меня пирожные.   
Бегун улыбнулся и перебросил бирдекель в него. Банни, разумеется, поймал его и подложил под стакан Даффи, вернув вещицу на нее законное место.  
  
Койот выбрался из-за стола, ущипнул Бегуна за ухо и ушел вниз. Даффи перегнулся, едва не перевернув пустую тарелку, и негромко спросил:  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Бегун. – Все хорошо.  
Даффи улыбнулся и откинулся обратно, вытащил сигареты и принялся курить. Бегун заметил, что он нарочно выдыхает дым в сторону Банни, которого это раздражало. Багз пощелкал зубами, но Даффи только заухмылялся, словно ему сделали комплимент. Лола потянулась и забрала у него сигарету, затянулась сама и вручила ее страшилищу Таззу. Эта компания, очевидно, герпеса не боялась.   
  
\- А тот парень – он кто? – спросил Бегун у Сильвестра.  
\- Лысый с усами? – уточнил тот. – Это Сэм.   
\- Он странно выражается, - Бегун пожал плечами. – Он актер?  
\- Нет, - Сильвестр рассмеялся. – Он наш священник.  
Бегун недоверчиво уставился на него, но Сильвестр только покивал.   
\- Не вру, - ответил он и залпом выпил свой ром. – Он очень… уважаемый… в трущобах человек. Крепкий, зараза!  
Бегун принялся рассматривать священника с усами, а тот сквернословил и пил не меньше остальных.

\- Что это ты такой задумчивый? – спросил вернувшийся Койот.   
\- Познает смысл бытия, - хохотнул Сильвестр.  
Бегун притянул к себе тарелку с пирожными, и принялся их поедать, облизывая пальцы.  
\- Ты б поцеловал меня, что ли? – огорчился Койот. – Ну там, в знак благодарности.  
\- Какой-какой знак? – спросил Бегун, даже не повернувшись в его сторону.  
\- Благодарности знак, - терпеливо ответил Койот.   
Бегун собирался его чмокнуть, но поймал заинтересованный взгляд Даффи, смутился и отвернулся.  
\- Не буду, - сказал он не без кокетства. – Брат палит.  
\- Ну и что? – Койот посмотрел на Даффи, скорчил ему страшную рожу и жестом показал отвернуться нахрен, пока по шее не получил.  
  
Даффи, ухмыляясь, сложил пальцы, устроился на них подбородком, и уставился в упор.   
\- Багзи, сделай что-нибудь со своим сожителем, - попросил Койот. – А то он мешает моему личному счастью, мать его.  
\- Его мать – это в каком-то роде и моя мать, - фыркнул Бегун. – Ты бы полегче.  
\- Ну прости, золотце, - Койот погладил его по плечу и попытался быстро поцеловать, но Бегун упрямо увернулся.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Багз. – Как обычно приду на помощь.  
Он дернул Даффи за черные вихры, притянул к себе за майку и принялся целовать, ничуть не стесняясь посторонних. Койот тоже было хищно двинулся, но Бегун отполз подальше к Сильвестру, который зафыркал и принялся смеяться над растерявшимся Койотом.  
  
\- Теперь-то что? – возмутился тот. – Это что за игры?   
\- Теперь священник смотрит, - пожаловался Бегун. – При нем не могу.  
\- Ну-ка отвернись, святой отец! – потребовал Койот, пытаясь притянуть упирающегося Бегуна к себе. Тот брыкался и сопротивлялся, не так, чтобы сильно… в самый раз.   
\- Отъебись, - лениво ответил Сэм. – Дерзайте и воздастся вам.  
\- По заслугам, - ехидно добавил Сильвестр. – Аминь.  
  
Бегун перестал упираться и позволил Койоту укусить себя за нижнюю губу. Он подсознательно ожидал смешков или улюлюканья, но всем было наплевать. Даже Даффи самозабвенно тискал своего белобрысого бойфренда и про все забыл.  
  
\- Ну и чего ты чкерился? – тихо спросил Койот, коротко и влажно целуя горькими от алкоголя губами его рот и подбородок. – Видишь, все в порядке.  
\- Будь любезен, говори нормально, - хмыкнул Бегун. – Я не понимаю этот ваш уголовный каджун.  
\- Не ерепенься, - посоветовал Койот. – Доступно, ромашка ты высококультурная?  
Бегун в ответ сам укусил его за щеку и отодвинулся.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал он, подергав Сильвестра за рукав, - это как получается, что священник сидит за одним столом с… ну с киллером, например?  
\- Это как раз не редкость, - фыркнул Койот. – И это же наш священник, трущобный. Он все может – и выслушать грешника, и наставить его на путь истинный парой зуботычин, и отпеть, и покрестить. Очень эффективно на самом деле.  
Бегун невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Странная компания собралась, - сказал он, привалившись к плечу Койота. – Певичка, пастор, боксер, легавый…  
\- Учитель, пожарный, - согласился Койот, - юрист, вышибала, ветеринар, парочка наемных убийц…  
-… один из которых хирург, - дополнил Бегун.  
\- А другой бизнесмен, - в тон ему встрял Сильвестр. – Бармен внизу…  
-… и патологоанатом, - закончил Бегун. – Будущий.  
Койот ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его в лиловую макушку.   
\- Ты отлично впишешься, золотце. Ты достаточно ебанут для нашей тусовки.

 

 

 

 

***

  
Уже снаружи Бегун понял, что про пижамную вечеринку ему бессовестно наврали, развели его как глупую кукушку. Он-то представлял себе что-то… вообще не мог увязать образ Даффи и Багза, например, в пижамках. Но Койот уверял, что все именно так и будет – пижамки, бои подушками и чаепитие с ромашковым чаем. Глаза, при этом, у него были глумливые-глумливые.   
  
Гремела музыка, откуда-то из щели в крыше в небо попадал свет стробоскопа, на секунду освещая низкие облака. Бегун немного растерялся и притормозил, но Койот схватил его за руку и потащил внутрь. Они совершенно беспрепятственно миновали два поста охраны, Койота тут знали.  
  
\- Это пижамная вечеринка? – проорал Бегун, очутившись внутри. – Ты уверен?  
\- Ну да! – крикнул в ответ Койот. – Нравится?  
Сама атмосфера внутри была порочной, липковатой, вызывала инстинктивное беспокойство: ярко-розовый свет, ритмичная музыка... Бегун чуть не споткнулся об одну из многочисленных подушек, разбросанных по полу. Людей было много, и многие были совершенно раздеты. Бегун вытаращился на проходящую мимо парочку красоток, потерявших верх от купальников.   
Он-то видел кучу мертвых сисек, и даже неплохих, но эти-то были живыми, покачивались и упруго подпрыгивали.  
  
\- Ты же сказал… все прилично будет! – крикнул Бегун, дернув Койота за рукав куртки. – Ромашковый чай!  
\- Так я прикалывался! – ответил Койот. – Раздевайся, тут все по-простому, золотце.  
Бегун судорожно покачал головой. Ему стало дурно от самой мысли очутиться голышом среди такой прорвы народа.   
\- Тогда ты точно станешь достопримечательностью, - сообщил ему Койот и принялся раздеваться. Ему-то, с его четкими, сухими мышцами, плоским животом и сильной спиной стесняться было нечего.   
  
Койот заметил его затравленный взгляд, закатил глаза и принялся насильно сдирать с Бегуна вещи. Правда, футболку на первое время оставил. Он не мог слышать, как бешено стучит сердце Бегуна, но, наверное, ощутил вибрацию сердцебиения.  
\- Пошли, - крикнул Койот. – Тебе определенно надо расслабиться.  
  
Банни и Даффи обнаружились практически в самом дальнем углу, где музыка не гремела, заглушая мысли, а пробивалась вполне терпимым фоном. Даффи курил самокрутку, рассеянно глядя в потолок, а Багз лежал на нем, прижимаясь спиной к груди, поигрывая своим неизменным ножичком. Оба были практически голые, в одних плавках, и оба уже прилично обдолбались, судя по бессмысленным ухмылочкам.   
Бегун несколько секунд смотрел издалека. Он вдруг понял, о чем когда-то давно сказал ему Даффи: о том, что люди могут расходиться и ругаться, но если между ними натянулась нить…. допустим, судьбы, то они все равно никогда не разойдутся достаточно далеко, их притянет обратно упругим сопротивлением. Даффи и Багз, - который в таком освещении казался не блондином, а розововолосым панком, - выглядели как люди, которых туго обвязало этой сакральной ниткой.  
  
\- Малой! – обрадовался Даффи, сфокусировав на нем взгляд. – Что это ты такой запакованный? Раздевайся!  
Бегун помялся и все-таки стащил футболку. Он уже сообразил, что вокруг все либо пьяные, любо упоротые, и никому нет дела совершенно ни до кого.   
\- Будешь? – спросил Банни, глядя на него томно и требовательно.  
Он помахал сигареткой, затянулся и выдохнул.  
\- Я не курю, - чопорно ответил Бегун, который до истерики боялся любых наркотиков.  
Он уже столько наркоманов вдоль и поперек изрезал, что на жизнь вперед насмотрелся на гнилье.  
Банни пожал плечами и протянул сигарету назад.  
\- Хорошая шмаль? – поинтересовался Койот. – Где взяли?  
\- Разбежался и сказал, - фыркнул Даффи. – Откуда мне знать, что ты не при исполнении?  
Койот опустил голову и осмотрел себя – сумку с вещами он куда-то сунул, так что стоял в резиновых шлепках и черных плавках.   
\- Ты бы заметил, - сказал он, подсмеиваясь и почесывая грудь, заросшую кудрявыми волосами.  
  
Даффи, не передавая косяк, опустил его ниже, Багз поймал губами и затянулся. Потом поманил к себе растерянного Бегуна, цепко поймал за шею и притянул нос к носу. Бегун приоткрыл рот от изумления, а Банни воспользовался этим, чтобы вместе с поцелуем передать сладковатый дым. Бегун задохнулся и вдохнул.   
\- Зая, прекращай, - лениво сказал Даффи. – Малому вообще рано тут появляться.  
Он посмотрел на Койота и нахмурился.  
\- Не надо было его приводить.  
\- Вообще-то, я совершеннолетний, - отозвался Бегун, облизываясь.   
Он был так шокирован, что не мог сообразить, что ему теперь делать.  
\- А ты не целуй моего зайчонка вообще! – потребовал Даффи, тронув его за колено очень горячими пальцами. – Не то я тоже могу кого-нибудь… поцеловать.  
Он перевел взгляд на Койота и похабно поиграл бровями.  
  
Бегун собирался рассмеяться и ответить что-нибудь вроде «тебе не обломится, придурок», но Койот обошел Даффи со спины, наклонился и затянулся из его рук, а потом положил ладонь Даффи на щеку и поцеловал его, поглаживая мозолистыми пальцами по смуглой коже. Бегун испытывал сразу две эмоции – и невероятное возмущение, и неописуемое возбуждение. Смотреть на это было любопытно, зрелище было вполне эстетическое, учитывая и присутствие томного, разнеженного, насквозь порочного Банни, лежащего у Даффи на груди. И при этом страшно хотелось отвесить всем пинка.   
Бегун еще ничего настолько развратного не делал, даже если учитывать, чем Койот его баловал. Это, правда, было мало связано с сексом, как таковым, и как-то больше граничило с извращенным распутством.   
  
\- Ты такой зажатый, - сказал Банни, насмешливо наблюдая за ним. – Пойдем-ка. Надо тебя немного растормошить.  
Он встал, взял Бегуна за руку и повел за собой. Бегун обернулся и увидел, что Койот все еще целует Даффи, а тот отвечает, особо не возражая.  
\- Это нормально, по-твоему? – растерянно спросил Бегун.  
\- То, что тут происходит – тут и остается, - улыбнулся Багз. – Это несерьезно все.  
Он подошел к светловолосому худенькому парню, стоящему к ним спиной. Лишь когда тот обернулся, Бегун понял, что это Твити. Оказывается, под неизменной футболкой с логотипом клуба «Краски и Чернила», Твити прятал отличные, сухие мускулы. Бегун помахал ему, а Банни что-то забрал и отвел Бегуна в сторону.  
\- Нихрена себе, - выдохнул Бегун. – Никогда бы не подумал.  
Он все смотрел на Твити и не мог поверить своим глазам.  
\- А ты как считал? - фыркнул Багз. – Работа собачья, весь день на ногах, и руками крути как мельница. Могу тебя когда-нибудь на подмену поставить, испытаешь все прелести.  
  
Он сунул что-то маленькое под язык, дернул Бегуна к себе и во время поцелуя пропихнул языком горькую таблетку Бегуну в рот.  
\- Что? – охнул Бегун, резко отпрянув и едва не сбив кого-то с ног. – Это что за дерьмо?  
Таблетка провалилась в горло, он инстинктивно сглотнул и зажмурился. Банни мягко помассировал его плечи.  
\- Все хорошо – сказал Багз ему в ухо. – Мы за тобой присмотрим, крошка. Просто… расслабься немного.  
  
Бегун опомнился через некоторое время. Провал в памяти был заполнен розовым светом и экстазом, словно он каким-то волшебным образом попал на роллердром. Но никуда он попасть, разумеется, не мог.   
Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное. Бегун попытался сфокусироваться, но взгляд плыл, не задерживаясь ни на чем. Бегун покрутил головой и едва не вскрикнул, осознав, что лежит на спине, но не на полу, а на чем-то теплом. Он скатился в сторону, судорожно дыша и обливаясь потом, но немного успокоился, осознав, что его никто не держит.   
Оказалось, что он зажат между Даффи и подушками. Даффи невозмутимо посмотрел на него своим черно-желтыми глазищами и протянул очередную сигаретку. Бегун брезгливо отстранился и пополз в сторону. Кто-то поймал его за пояс и вернул обратно.   
  
Он оглянулся и встретился взглядом с самым потрясающим мужиком в своей жизни. Тот сидел на корточках, заботливо держал его за плечи и попыхивал самокруткой, зажатой в зубах. Выглядел он очень круто и мужественно. У Бегуна моментально встал член и поджались яйца.

\- Куда собрался, детка? – спросил парень, хищно щурясь.  
Его синие глаза искрились, в них мерцали темные точки. Бегун улыбнулся, заторможено убрал волосы с лица и сказал:  
\- Привет.  
\- Ну все, - обреченно проговорил парень. - Поехали заново. Багзи, я тебя пришибу.  
Бегун бездумно огладил его по щеке, колючей и потемневшей от свежей щетины.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – смело спросил Бегун, ощущая внутри некий дискомфорт. Что-то не складывалось в его системе мира, но он не мог сообразить, что, да и лень было копаться в своем неебически глубоком душевном содержимом, когда прямо перед ним, только руку вытяни, дышало и двигалось такое сильное, гибкое и красивое тело.  
\- Я бабушка твоя, блядь, - вздохнул парень. – Ну-ка возвращайся обратно.  
Бегуна довольно бесцеремонно уложили обратно в манеж из подушек. У него закружилась голова, да так быстро и тошнотворно, что он вцепился в первое попавшееся плечо и принялся часто дышать, пережидая кружение.  
\- По крайней мере, ты расслабился, - проговорил Багз Банни, поглаживая его по волосам.   
  
Бегун сел. Розовый свет резал глаза, слезы текли, не останавливаясь. Во рту стало сухо, как в пустыне, зато по спине пот лил ручьем. Бегун повернулся и замер – буквально в ярде от него Даффи трахался со своим бойфрендом. Бегуну стало противно на это смотреть, но и отвести взгляд он не мог. Все, в общем-то, было в мерках приличия, без проникновения, но все равно, это было слишком интимно. Банни перевернулся, придерживая разведенные ноги Даффи под коленями, его спина выгнулась, напряглась, вздрогнули лопатки. Бегун отчетливо представил, как вбивает нож в эту бело-розовую, широкую спину, как проворачивает лезвие, царапая кончиком острия по кости. Он даже примерно представил, куда хлынет кровь и как Банни начнет трястись в остаточных предсмертных судорогах. Но кровожадное наваждение прошло, он встряхнул головой и снова упорно начал отползать в сторону. Никто его не держал, никто не заметил, что он ушел.   
  
Ноги подкашивались, Бегун придерживался за стенку. Он до жути хотел вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Людей стало меньше, или они все рассосались по альковам и подушечным оазисам, так что Бегуна никто не задержал.   
Он вывалился наружу через какой-то коридорчик, и оказался у бассейна. Свет тут был ярче, ровно светили прожекторы, слепя глаза, но почему-то ему сразу стало легче дышать. Бегун подумал даже прыгнуть в бассейн, но рассудил, что в его пограничном состоянии это может плохо закончиться. Это он сейчас более-менее соображал, но не мог поручиться, что через минуту его снова не срубит каким-нибудь психозом.  
И словно в ответ на его мысли, его цепко обхватили сзади и оттащили подальше. Бегун оглянулся.   
  
\- Давай обождем с водными процедурами, ладно? – попросил встревоженный Койот. – Держи.  
Он протянул Бегуну бутылку с водой и погладил его по щеке.  
\- Да я в порядке, - сказал Бегун, но к бутылке жадно присосался и не успокоился, пока не выпил все.  
\- Знаешь, сколько раз за вечер я это слышал? – улыбнулся Койот. – У тебя, золотце, крышка давно набок свернута.   
\- И что? – равнодушно спросил Бегун.  
\- Да ничего, - Койот пожал плечами. – Если тебе было весело – то все в порядке.  
\- Мне не было весело, - фыркнул Бегун, он поймал скептический взгляд Койота и поправился. – По крайней мере, я этого не помню.  
\- Было-было, - покивал Койот. – Пойдем обратно? А то я нервничаю, когда вижу тебя рядом с бассейном и такого дурного. Не уверен, что смогу тебя безболезненно вытащить, если решишь, что ты рыбка морская и сиганешь с разбега.  
  
\- Хочешь потрахаться? – спросил Бегун, прищурившись.  
Койот осекся и провел ладонью по коротким волосам.  
\- Это тебя снова клинит, или ты всерьез? – спросил он с любопытством.   
Бегун пожал плечами.  
\- Я тебя потом прибью, конечно, за то, что ты потащил меня в этот вонючий притон, - сказал он полусерьезно. – Но сейчас хочу взять от жизни все.   
Койот ухмыльнулся, вдруг схватил его и закинул на плечо. Бегун затрепыхался, получил ладонью по заднице и затих.   
Как он и боялся, Койот притащил его обратно и сбросил мокрому от пота и страшно довольному Даффи под бок.   
  
Даффи вскинул бровь, посмотрев на них. Музыка начала греметь с новой силой, Бегун перевернулся на спину, заметив, что потолок снова скручивается спиралью. Он бессильно вцепился в подушки, надеясь хоть на этот раз удержаться в своем рассудке. Чьи-то горячие губы прикоснулись к его щеке, на лицо упали серебристые волосы.  
  
Бегун хотел было сказать «оставь меня, для меня это и так чересчур», но вместо этого его принялись жадно целовать, вдыхая ему в рот сладковатый дым, и Бегун снова поплыл. Он иногда выбирался из дурмана и со сладким ужасом понимал, что над ним работают двое. Койот жестко гладил его ноги, кусал раздвинутые колени, оставлял на бедрах синяки от пальцев, а Банни делал все совершенно иначе – он мягко, нежно и тягуче поглаживал Бегуну плечи и шею, целовал и вылизывал, и только Бегун открывал рот, чтобы завопить «перестаньте оба», как Банни настойчиво целовал его горькими от дыма губами, затыкая его слабый протест. В какой-то момент Бегун повернул голову и понял, что Даффи наблюдает. Глаза у Даффи были темные и какие-то стеклянные. Он держал сигарету губами, выдыхая носом, и едва заметно улыбался с ноткой жестокости. Он совершенно не собирался помогать Бегуну, наоборот, он наслаждался зрелищем. Бегун запрокинул голову, зажмурился, а Банни жадно слизнул его слезы. Ноги вздернули, Бегун застонал, ощутив долгое и тягучее проникновение. Банни гладил его ладонями по щекам и целовал в губы на каждый жесткий толчок.

   (с) CrazyTom

 

 

***

  
\- У меня болит шея, - недовольно сказал Бегун, пошатываясь. – Долбанные вы вампиры.  
Рассветало. Воздух казался серым и мокрым. У Бегуна постукивали зубы. Койот натянул на него свою ветровку, оставшись в майке. Никто кроме Бегуна не мерз и не трясся на сквозняке, так что он заподозрил, что холодно и плохо только ему одному.  
\- У тебя отходняк, золотце, - подтвердил Койот. – Пройдет.  
Сам он выглядел прекрасно, не считая следов усталости и бессонной ночи. Почти сиял от самодовольства.   
  
Бегун подозревал, что в зеркало ему лучше не смотреться – и тут же добрел до какой-то витрины, понукаемый любопытством, и заглянул. Под глазами залегли темные синяки, веснушки казались брызгами грязи на коже, волосы спутались и торчали, как фиолетовая солома. Бегуну едва не стало дурно от собственного вида. Он ощутил себя липким и потасканным зомби. Зомби-шлюшкой, если такие вообще водятся в природе. На шее и плечах потемнели засосы.   
  
\- Чего ты? – тихо спросил Койот, который пошел за ним. – Сейчас приедем и сварю тебе кофе, хочешь?  
\- Лучше какао, - попросил Бегун. – Можешь смеяться, но я пиздец как хочу чашечку какао с зефирками.  
\- Как скажешь, - Койот улыбнулся. – Ты же знаешь, я тебе в капризах не отказываю.  
\- Так ты меня трахнул ночью? – спросил Бегун, обернувшись к нему.  
Койот немного побледнел, от чего его осунувшееся лицо стало похожим на гипсовую маску.  
\- А ты не помнишь?  
\- Смутно, - признался Бегун. – Я же тебе разрешил.  
\- Трахнул, - согласился Койот.   
\- Кто там был еще?  
Койот помялся, потом кивнул в сторону Банни. Тому тоже было нехорошо, он казался зеленоватым и почти прозрачным. Даффи обнимал его со спины, грея своим теплом, но Банни заметно потряхивало.  
\- Его я оставил на подхвате, - хмыкнул Койот. – Он был группой поддержки, золотце.  
\- Фу! – выдохнул Бегун. – Фу! Любовник моего брата! Фу!  
\- Вообще-то, ты не говорил фу, - улыбнулся Койот. – Ты сам на нем висел. Я уж думал, ты и Дафа пригласишь на пикничок.  
Бегун собирался было что-то ответить, но его стошнило, он еле успел отпрыгнуть от неповинного стекла магазинчика.   
Койот тут же подхватил его и придержал спутанные волосы.  
\- Воды дать? – спросил он с мягкой насмешкой. – Тебе лучше?  
\- Иди ты, - простонал Бегун и все-таки испытал гадкое удовлетворение, услышав, как в сторонке тошнит Банни.  
  
\- Почему с тобой все нормально, а со мной все плохо? – спросил он уже в машине.   
Даффи заснул, прислонившись лбом к стеклу. Банни, которому тоже нездоровилось, то и дело прикладывался к бутылке с водой.  
Койот, заявивший, что всех, конечно, любит как родных, но с двумя тошнотиками назад не сядет, повернулся и пожал плечами.  
\- Желудок крепкий, - сказал он. – А вы слабаки.  
\- Иди ты, - слабо ответил Банни.  
\- У меня не слабый желудок, - буркнул Бегун. – Я в морге знаешь, сколько всего видел? И ничего.   
Он повернулся к бледному и взъерошенному Банни и спросил:  
\- Что это было за дерьмо? Что ты мне дал?  
\- В первый раз или потом? – спросил Банни, хмурясь.  
Глаза у него стали розовые, как у кролика-альбиноса.  
\- Отлично! – вздохнул Бегун. - Просто прекрасно. У меня вообще-то, фобия.   
\- Но тебе же было весело, - жалобно сказал Багз. – Или ты не помнишь?   
\- Он не помнит, - ответил за него Койот.   
Он посмотрел на водителя и поскреб затылок.  
\- Спиди, а быстрее можно?  
\- Можно, - ответил тот. – Если ты мне потом тачку отмоешь внутри.  
\- Не надо быстрее! – взмолился Банни. – Мне и так плохо.  
\- О чем и я, - заметил тот.   
  
Бегун попытался сосредоточиться на Спиди: тот был трезвый, чистенький, абсолютно нормальный, не в пример их похмельной потрепанной компании. Глаза слипались и тянуло в сон, Бегун зевнул раз и другой, лег щекой на плечо Багза и принялся дремать. Банни чихнул, наверное, волосы попали по носу.  
  
\- Будь здоров, зая, - сонно ответил Даффи. – Малой, если ты заблюешь мне колени – я на время забуду о наших родственных чувствах и дам тебе по шее.  
\- Потерпишь, - буркнул Бегун. Он снова зевнул.  
\- Возьмешь выходной? – спросил у него Койот. – Как ты вечером на смену пойдешь?  
\- Ногами, - буркнул Бегун. – Мне есть, что рассказать моим бедным покойничкам.   
\- Ты их режешь и душу им отводишь? – спросил Даффи.  
\- Иногда я их ем, - зловеще ответил Бегун. – Если свежие.  
Он захихикал, когда побледневший Банни дернулся, схватил бумажный пакет и принялся туда блевать, издавая несчастные звуки.  
Койот захохотал.  
\- Зая, ты как? – лениво поинтересовался Даффи.  
\- Убью твоего брата, - простонал Банни, кашляя и несчастно вздыхая.  
\- Я тоже жрал, - признался Даффи. – Когда практику проходил… есть-то хочется, а мясо оно мясо и есть. Особенно если свеженькое…  
Банни снова выругался и снова принялся блевать.  
  
\- Чистоплюй какой, - фыркнул Койот. – Людей убивать тебе совесть позволяет…  
\- Да заткнись ты, - взмолился Багз.   
Бегун впервые в жизни погладил его по затылку. Преодолел робость и неприязнь, и прикоснулся к светлым волосам. По крайней мере, он сделал это сознательно, ощутив сочувствие. И неприязнь исчезла, как и не бывало.   
\- Убери руки, каннибал малолетний, - простонал Банни. – Я-то еще живой.  
Бегун фыркнул и легонько щелкнул его по виску. Банни ткнул его локтем в бок и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Бегун заснул в машине и так разоспался, что Койоту пришлось нести его домой на руках. Он ненадолго опомнился, когда его раздели и уложили в постель.  
\- Выпей, - потребовал Койот, сунув ему стакан с водой, где что-то с шипением растворялось. – Пей и спи.  
\- Круто потусили, - ответил Бегун, послушно выглотав в три больших глотка. – Теперь мне, в самом деле, есть, что рассказать моим бедным Джонам и Джейн.  
Койот улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не жалуешься им на меня, - сказал он. – Не хочу, чтобы они пришли проводить со мной беседы о моем поведении.   
\- Боишься зомби? – хмыкнул Бегун, закрыв глаза.  
\- Тебе напомнить, как кто-то смотрел вчера ночью тупой фильмец и вздрагивал как девчонка? – спросил Койот. – Заткнись, золотце, и спи.   
\- Ложись со мной, - попросил Бегун, проваливаясь в сон.  
\- Да уж лягу, не сомневайся, - ответил Койот.  
  
Через время он действительно пришел, подвинул Бегуна на край кровати, отобрал подушку и лег рядом. Бегун хмурил рыжие брови, веснушки проступили на бледной коже так четко, словно их только-только нанесли кисточкой, и краска даже не успела просохнуть. Бегун всегда выглядел настороженно и одиноко, такой уж он уродился - настороженный и одинокий, неприкаянный строптивый рыжик. Койот прижал его к себе, погладил по фиолетовым волосам, заметив, что у корней они немного светлеют и отдают медью. Настоящая природа рыжика брала свое. Койот улыбнулся своим мыслям.   
  
Бегун мог сколько угодно казаться невинным и затравленным. На деле он был прирожденной стервой, чудовищным манипулятором, умным и, в общем-то, безжалостным пареньком, который только расцветал и пока еще не вполне осознавал свои силы.   
Но он уже был огнем, настоящим горячим пламенем, ради которого приходилось изворачиваться, чтобы удержать его в объятиях, и то, можно было легко получить ожог души крайней степени. Койот ощущал себя живым рядом с ним.  
Бегун эгоистично требовал от него всего – жизненных сил, энергии, желаний и намерений, тянул, как ненасытный вампир, но именно это и делало Койота… существующим. Нужным.   
  
Жадное рыжее пламя в его руках, белокожее, потное и покрытое веснушками, задрыгало ногой и застонало. Ладонь без ногтей сжалась, поймала палец Койота и спокойно разжалась. Бегун даже во сне желал удостовериться, что Койот рядом.  
  
Койот потерся носом о его шею и едва не выругался, ощутив флер чужого одеколона. Он не был особо ревнивым, ничего особенного и не произошло, но все равно, стало как-то неприятно от того, что на его Бегуне, его драгоценном мальчике, оставил след другой, пусть даже друг детства, знакомый вдоль и поперек. Койот сам потерся, перебивая запах – движение было животное и не слишком-то цивилизованное, зато результат его устроил.  
  
\- Щетина, гондон, - буркнул Бегун сквозь сон. – Ты меня царапаешь.  
Он вывернулся, уперся в Койота спиной и крепкой маленькой задницей, и затих. Вроде и провоцировал, но и далеко не уполз, еще и задницу плотно прижал к члену Койота. Наверняка даже не успел просохнуть внутри с ночи, а уже терся.   
\- Сучка, - беззвучно и любовно прошептал совершенно очарованный Койот.   
Он обхватил Бегуна сзади, зарылся лицом в прокуренные мягкие волосы, все еще пахнущие дурманом, и закрыл глаза.   
Бегун горел, но не обжигал, он грел, как маленькая персональная печка. От его тепла у Койота на секунду заныли сломанные кости, выбитые суставы на руках, и колено, по которому когда-то давно прошлись битой. Впрочем, от этого же больного тепла все тело расслабилось, Койота накрыло негой.   
Он задремал и снился ему лиловый огонь, в котором он плавал, как в чистом озере, смывая розовую липкую пленку. Этот огонь его самого делал лучше. Чище.  
  
Потому что пламя всегда очищает.

**Author's Note:**

> Койот: http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/02/27a8199e6acb548bf03810241b5a36c3.jpg  
> Бегун: http://st-im.kinopoisk.ru/im/kadr/1/7/5/kinopoisk.ru-Caleb-Landry-Jones-1751021.jpg  
> Сильвестр:http://st.kp.yandex.net/images/actor_iphone/iphone360_58833.jpg  
> Твити: http://cs619719.vk.me/v619719849/af9e/k3xiYbpzOqg.jpg


End file.
